


A Flash In The Dark

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: Frozen Lightning [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fem! Barry, Female Barry Allen, Gen, Hints at sex but nothing really explicit, Multi, coldflash - Freeform, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 73,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Bernice 'Barry' Allen was just a CSI in Central City until she was hit with a bolt of lightning. Nine months later she wakes up to find a changed world. Metahumans are causing all kinds of trouble and no one wants to admit the impossible has become real so using her newfound powers she races out to save the world. On the way she makes new friends, confronts old enemies and maybe, just maybe, finds love.





	1. Starling City

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a transfer from Fanfiction, much like my other story Great Responsibility. This one is a bit more explicit though.

“Allen!” Bernice ‘Barry’ Allen jumped, almost dropping the vial in her hand. It wasn’t often that Captain Singh came all the way up to her lab but it usually meant she was in trouble for something.

“Yes Captain?” Singh nodded at her and looked around the lab.

“Got something I need you to do. A friend of mine over in Starling, Detective Quinton Lance, needs a CSI for a week. You’re the only one I can spare at the moment. Go home, pack a bag, get on the train.” Barry rushed after him.

“Wait why does he need a CSI?” Singh shrugged.

“Said his is out sick, get going.” With that he left her behind on the stairs. Barry sighed and ran back up the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. Snatching up her purse she raced out of the precinct and off to her small studio apartment. It took her twenty minutes to race home and stuff a few things in a bag. She thought about calling a taxi but the train station was only a twenty-minute walk, if she ran she could make it. Oh how wrong she was.

 

Quinton Lance was perplexed. When Captain Singh had told him he could spare a CSI he was not expecting a girl of about twenty-four to show up. Could you really blame him though? The name had sounded male, Barry Allen. He hadn’t known what it was short for. But that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. She saw things no one else did, to the point where she made Oliver Queen nervous. Though maybe that was just because she was absolutely adorable. Queens assistant certainly seemed to think so.

“It’s Friday night at seven and I need a plus one.” Barry blushed to the roots of her shoulder length brown hair.

“I’m not very good on my feet. Besides I wouldn’t have anything to wear, this was kind of a last minute trip.” Felicity shook her head.

“Don’t worry you’re about my size, you should be able to borrow something of mine. Please these things get so boring and you’re fun to talk to.” Barry blushed again and finally nodded. 

“Alight but I warn you I’ll probably step on your feet.”

 

Oliver Queen wasn’t sure what to make of Barry Allen. She was intelligent, dangerously so, she looked at the world the way it was not the way others wanted her to look at it. And then there was the fact that her smile made his stomach do belly flops like it hadn’t since Laurel. Well that had to stop. He couldn’t let that happen again, he’d already had a near miss with Felicity. So he did what he used to do, he dug up some dirt. When he laid it all out for everyone to see he really wished he hadn’t. The look on her face when she spoke about the night her mother died and the thing she’d seen do it, it broke his heart and he wasn’t even sure why. There were tears in her eyes as she turned to Felicity.

“Better find another plus one.” Then she ran, hair flying behind her. Felicity whirled on him tears in her eyes and murder on her face.

“Oliver Queen, you complete ass!” She grabbed her purse and proceeded to beat him around the head with it. To her surprise he did nothing to defend himself save instinctually raising his arms. Diggle frowned at them but Felicity wasn’t done with him just yet.

“You find a way to apologize to that sweet amazing girl or you can forget about me helping you for a month!” The threat was empty Oliver knew, Felicity liked helping people too much but there was retribution in her eyes.

 

Barry was curled up on the motel sheets when someone knocked at the door. She scrubbed her hand across her face to try and rid it of the tears she hadn’t been able to stop shedding as she answered the door. John Diggle stood there in a suit and tie holding up a dress bag. Barry stared. 

“Oliver is extremely sorry for what he did. None of us care about what happened in the past and for the record we, we being myself and Felicity as Oliver is a hardheaded moron, believe you that your dad didn’t kill your mom. As an apology Oliver has sent this very expensive dress and a personal invitation to the Gala tonight.” There were fresh tears in Barry’s eyes.

“You actually believe me?” Diggle nodded.

“I’ve seen some crazy things in my day. Who’s to say the impossible isn’t possible.” Barry nearly bowled him over with the force of her hug. She let go of him rather quickly. 

“I have to catch a train back to Central tomorrow but I guess one night of fun shouldn’t hurt.” Diggle smiled and held out the dress bag. Barry took it with a grin.

“Thank you, for believing in me.” She slipped into the bathroom to change.

 

Oliver had to do a double take when she walked into the room. The dress was blood red and fit her like a glove. Her hair was up for the first time since he’d met her, a simple braid that lay over one of her shoulders. She wore almost no makeup but really she didn’t need it. He felt his heart doing flip flops and almost jumped when Felicity snapped her fingers under his nose.

“Hello? Earth to Oliver!” Oliver tore his eyes away from the Central City CSI and looked down at Felicity who was grinning as she looked over at Barry who was looking very lost in the small crowd of people. 

“Oh my God! Oliver did you buy her a couture dress?!” Oliver nodded attempting to keep his eyes away from the pretty CSI. 

“Yes. It’s an apology for the way I treated her.” Felicity raised her eyebrows.

“Oh I get it! You like her.” Oliver spluttered into his drink.

“What?! No. It’s just a dress, a completely platonic apology dress.” Felicity shook her head.

“There is nothing platonic about couture.” Felicity waved at Barry who smiled looking relieved. Felicity hugged her

“You look amazing Barry. Red’s a good color on you.” Barry smiled down at her feet which were clad in sensible black ballet flats.

“Thanks. Though honestly I should be thanking you Oliver, this dress is amazing.” Oliver allowed himself a small smile.

“I’m glad it fits, I had to guess your size. About earlier, I’m sorry.” Barry shook her head.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything. I honestly just don’t like talking about it.” Oliver nodded.

“I understand. Talking about lost family is hard.” The implication of Oliver’s father hung in the air. There was an awkward silence until someone behind the CSI called out.

“Barry?” Barry whirled her braid flying behind her. A tall dark haired blue eyed man that Oliver didn’t recognize stood there smiling in a slightly shabby suit and green tie.

“Hal?” The man grinned wide and opened his arms a little wider. Barry accepted the invitation hugging the taller man. Oliver’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh my gosh I haven’t seen you since college Hal! What are you doing here?” Oliver stepped forward.

“I don’t believe we’ve met Mr.?” The man didn’t release Barry, instead slinging an arm around her shoulder.

“Jordan, Hal Jordan. I’m here on behalf of Ferris Air. My boss couldn’t make it and I was in town so he sent me. What I’m wondering is what little Blue Barry is doing here.” Barry blushed the same shade as her dress as she tried to hide her face in her hands. Felicity’s eyes widened, Oliver’s narrowed further. Felicity mouthed the nickname at Barry who blushed a deeper red.

“I invited her. She’s been helping with an investigation at Queen Consolidated.” Hal grinned down at her. 

“That’s right. You’re some big CSI over in Central City now. How come you’re in Starling though?” Barry brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Captain Singh sent me to help out a friend of his, Detective Lance.” Hal nodded.

“Tell you what. How about I buy you a drink and you can tell me all about it. We have quite a lot to catch up on.” Barry nodded after glancing at Oliver whose eyes were still narrowed. The two of them walked away and Felicity hit Oliver in the back of the head.

“Really! You are so hopeless!”


	2. So Close

Twenty minutes later Oliver was sipping a whiskey watching Barry laugh at something Hal had said. Diggle shook his head at the vigilante. 

“Oliver. Ask her to dance.” Oliver raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

“A blind person could see the jealousy rolling off you. Just do it.” Oliver shook his head and downed the rest of his drink before standing and straightening his tie. He walked over to the pair and tapped Barry on the shoulder. 

“May I have this dance?” Barry blushed slightly and nodded after glancing at Hal.

 

Hal sighed as he watched the adorable Central City CSI slow dance with Oliver Queen. She deserved someone like the billionaire, someone who would take care of her, treat her like a princess. She would always be a princess to him. He decided it would be best to make his graceful exit now. 

 

“I warn you, I’m not good on my feet, I may step on your toes.” Oliver smiled down at the small CSI, she couldn’t be taller than five feet.

“You know I was beginning to think you didn’t like me Mr. Queen.” Oliver smiled lightly gently spinning her.

“Oliver, please. And why would you think that Miss Allen?” Barry held back a giggle as she caught ahold of Oliver’s hand again. 

“Well no offence but you do come off as a bit…” Barry paused trying to think of the right word.

“Dick-ish?” Oliver supplied, Barry laughed.

“For the record I was going to go with abrasive, maybe antagonistic.” Oliver smiled and pulled her a little closer. He knew it was a spectacularly bad idea. Getting this close to anyone, risking pulling her into the life. It was a bad idea but something in those big hazel eyes stopped him caring. He hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten until her eyes dipped to his lips and she licked her own. He should pull back. He should run from feelings but he couldn’t. Instead he inched closer. 

“I… I should tell you…” She stammered. But he wasn’t really listening, he knew she didn’t have anyone romantically in Central. He’d done his research after all, besides she was leaning in too.

They were centimeters apart when a shrill ringing made them both jump. Barry swore as she fumbled with her small brown purse. She checked the caller ID on her phone and frowned. 

“It’s my boss, I have to…” Oliver nodded bringing her hand that still rested in his up to his lips. 

“I understand.” He dropped her hand and moved off towards the bar as Barry mechanically answered her phone. Oliver ordered a whiskey on the rocks knowing he shouldn’t but he was just so frustrated, with himself, with Barry and her tragic past and her big hazel eyes and those incredibly sweet looking lips. Felicity was standing near him looking worried. They could just barely hear what Barry was saying.

“Another robbery? Yes, Captain I’m aware that makes two this week. You sent me here! Yes. Yea… Yes, Captain. No I’m at the Queen’s Gala. No… No. Yes, Captain. I’ll be on the next train out. Goodbye Captain.” Barry hung up the phone and slipped it back into her purse. She quickstepped over to Oliver and Felicity. 

“I’m so sorry. There’s been a series of bank robberies in Central. They need me back home.” Oliver nodded taking a swig of his drink. 

“I understand. Dig! Any chance you could give Miss Allen a ride back to her hotel?” Diggle nodded and Barry raised a hand. She snatched a napkin from the counter and pulled a pen out of her purse. She scribbled down her number. 

“Here, and for the record you’re not as antagonistic as I thought you were Oliver. I had fun. Thanks.” She flashed him a smile that did funny things to his stomach. She handed him the napkin and followed Diggle out of the room. Felicity’s phone pinged and she pulled it out before handing it to Oliver. A break in going down at the Argus warehouse. Felicity promised to make his excuses for him as he left. He was almost glad, he needed this distraction.

 

Barry thanked Diggle and assured him that she could make her own way to the train station. He left and Barry flopped down on the bed and screamed into the pillow. She was so frustrated, Captain Singh couldn’t have had worse timing. She grumbled as she undid the braid from her hair and began to change into more sensible traveling clothes. It took her nearly an hour to pack up everything and check out of the hotel. She ran to the train station which was only four blocks away, by the time she got there she was panting and she rushed up to the ticket stand. 

“One way to Central City.” The man at the counter flashed her a small smile. 

“It left ten minutes ago.” Barry groaned.

“Of course it did. When’s the next one?” The man gathered his jacket from under the counter. 

“Tomorrow morning.” Barry swore under her breath and pulled out her phone she dialed Captain Singh.

“This is Singh.” Barry grimaced as she flopped down on the bench.

“Hey Captain. I missed the train.” Captain Singh sighed.

“Of course you did.” Barry rolled her eyes trying not to let her exasperation bleed into her voice.

“I’m at the train station I’ll stay here and wait…” She made a pained noise as something struck her in the neck. Her world wobbled and went fuzzy before everything went black as she heard Captain Singh panicking in the distance. 

 

Her world came back in one wave that made her nauseous, she blinked at the florescent lights above her and struggled to sit up looking around at her new surroundings. Her eyes went wide at the cases of arrows and the mannequin in the glass case. But what made her swear under her breath was the sight of Oliver Queen in tight green leather stained with patches of red lying motionless on the table. She barely noticed Diggle standing behind him. She only looked up when Felicity stepped forward and spoke.

“Please save my friend.”


	3. Choices

To say that the next few days of Barry Allen’s life were some of the most interesting was a bit of an understatement. She had saved the Arrow’s life and had to talk down both the CCPD and the SCPD when they were called in to investigate her kidnapping. Captain Singh and Joe had been ready to bring in swat teams from both cities to find her and bring her home. Once she’d gotten them calmed down she spent the next two days helping Oliver Queen, who had turned out to be the Arrow, in his crusade against evil. That was so much fun but she needed to get home, help with the robberies. She was repacking her bag when Oliver approached her. 

“You could stay you know. Here in Starling.” Barry paused in folding the beautiful red dress Oliver had given her. She looked up at him. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver stepped into the room. He had gotten her a new hotel room in the ritziest place in Starling, officially so she’d be safer since the vigilante might want to come back but mostly because he wanted to know she where she was, he wanted her close. 

“We could use someone like you on the team. You’re exceptionally talented amazingly intelligent. We could hire you on at Queen Consolidated, as a consultant or something similar to what Felicity does where you pretend to be a secretary and you can help out the team.” Barry frowned slightly. 

“Is that the only reason you want me to stay?” There was a pause before Oliver shook his head. 

“No. I also want you to stay for selfish reasons.” Barry smiled slightly and took Oliver’s hand in hers. 

“I need to think about it. I won’t say it’s not tempting, it is. Very tempting. But I have things in Central that I need to take into account. My dad is still in prison for something he didn’t do. I need to get him out. I need time.” Oliver brought her hand up to his lips.

“Yeah I understand. Know that the offer has no expiration date. I’ll take you to the train station.” Barry smiled and leaned in a little until their lips met. Oliver curled a hand in her hair and pulled her closer. 

 

Soon she was on the train back to Central City. She looked out the window and smiled. Something new was coming she could feel it in the air. She still wasn’t sure whether or not she would accept Oliver’s offer but something was changing in her life. And she would be home just in time to see the particle accelerator turn on. She was five minutes from Central City when she got a call from Joe. 

“Where are you?” Barry glanced out the window. 

“Pulling into Central City station in about two minutes. Why what’s up?” Joe sighed. 

“There’s another robbery in progress right now. I’ll text you the address come straight to the scene.” Before she could respond Joe had hung up. Barry sighed, she wouldn’t have time to get home. She raced from the train station to the precinct. Dropping off her suitcase in her lab she grabbed her kit and raced out of the precinct. She didn’t have a car and even if she did it would likely be at her apartment still. So she ran. Unfortunately, she was a complete klutz. She ran smack into a taller man sending both of them sprawling. She was about to make a very painful meeting with the sidewalk when an arm wrapped around her and she instead landed on the man’s chest. They paused for a moment Barry blushing bright red. 

“You alright?” Barry looked up into the ice blue eyes of the man who’d caught her. He was a few years older than her maybe twenty-eight, shaved head, wearing a black turtleneck. He carefully levered himself up onto his elbow still holding Barry around the waist. She blushed a brighter red as she scrambled backwards and grabbed her thankfully intact case. 

“I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The man smiled again standing and holding a hand out, Barry then realized that she hadn’t gotten up yet. She blushed and took his hand. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Are you alright?” Barry nodded trying to stop the bright blush. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Are you ok?” The man smiled wider. 

“I’m fine, you’re not heavy sweetheart.” Barry gave up trying to stop the blush and smiled down at the pavement. Then she caught sight of her watch and swore. 

“I’m so sorry I have to go. Thank you for catching me, I’m so sorry for running into you like that! I have to go. Thank you!” She raced off down the road. 

 

Leonard Snart smiled to himself as he picked up his sunglasses from where they’d fallen when the cute brunette had bowled him off his feet. She’d been rather adorable stammering and blushing like that. He hummed a song under his breath as he made his way to the dinner across the street from the CCPD.


	4. Struck

“Get-away car is a Mustang Shelby GT 500. Shelby’s have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model, twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread. There’s something else too.” Barry reached into her open case, pulling out what looked to Joe like a tiny plastic shovel. She dipped it into the darker patch of the tire print and brought it close to her nose pulling a face as she sniffed.

“Fecal excrement, animal at a guess.” She pulled an evidence bag out of her case and stuck the tiny shovel in it. Captain Singh nodded. 

“Get that back to the lab ASAP Allen. See if you can figure out where the Mardon brothers are hiding out.” Barry nodded and stood. Joe put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll give you a lift back to the precinct.” Barry snapped her case shut with a grin and nodded following Joe out of the crime scene as Chyre, his partner, went back to canvassing witnesses. Once they were past the tape Joe pulled Barry into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you, kiddo. When Captain Singh said something had happened to you…” Barry hugged her foster father back.

“I’m ok. Not a scratch on me. He didn’t want to hurt me, he needed my help.” Joe shook his head as he opened the car door for her. 

“The point remains he kidnapped you. And you’re sure you didn’t see anything that could help Starling catch this psycho?” Barry shook her head. 

“No he kept his hood up the whole time, and he was wearing a mask.” Truth be told Barry had left a specially made mask as a Christmas present for Oliver but what Joe didn’t know couldn’t hurt anyone. Joe nodded and smiled over at her.

“I’m just glad you’re ok. Iris is probably gonna kill you though.” Barry laughed, her foster sister had likely been going out of her mind with worry.

“You’re just lucky she’s working this morning.” Barry nodded as they pulled into the lot in the back of the precinct. 

 

Barry had put in the test about ten minutes ago, shortly after she’d arrived back at the precinct, and was straightening up her lab when Iris stormed in and punched her in the shoulder, hard. 

“Ow! What was that for!?” Iris pulled her into a hug.

“Getting kidnapped. You had me so worried Barry.” Barry smiled and hugged Iris back. 

“I’m fine. The Arrow didn’t hurt me. He just needed some forensic help and we happened to be working the same case anyway.” Iris smiled at her before leaning around her and grabbing her carton of fries. 

“Well I’m glad you’re ok and home in time to see this atom smasher smashing.” Barry frowned and made a half-hearted attempt to snatch back her fries.

“Hands off my fries!” Barry sighed as she checked the test. 

“There was a murder today. I don’t know if we’ll make it to Star Labs.” Iris frowned ignoring Barry’s orders about her fries.

“But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream, and no I won’t lay off your fries. I am stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters. I ate two today! If I don’t graduate soon I’m going to be more muffin top than woman.” Barry laughed. 

“You will not. You look fantastic as usual sis.” Iris smiled picking up Barry’s latest copy of Science Weekly and asking about why the accelerator was so important. Barry did her best to explain but Iris just shook her head.

“We need to get you laid.” Then the smile grew wider and more mischievous.

“I hear through the grapevine that you were at Oliver Queen’s Gala before that mess with the Arrow.” Barry blushed at the memory of Oliver’s hand tangling in her hair as they kissed. She was saved from having to answer as Joe came in. 

“Hey leave her alone she’s working.” There was a beep and Iris pointed at the computer, stealing another one of Barry’s fries.

“Your test thingy’s done.” Barry sat down in front of the computer and set to work. Ten minutes later she turned back to Joe and Iris explaining her theory on where the Mardon brothers were hiding out. Iris turned to her father. 

“Since Barry solved your problem how about letting her go to Star Labs?” Joe rolled his eyes before nodding. 

“Go.” Barry whooped and leapt from her chair racing over to her purse, ignoring her suitcase that still sat innocently in the corner of her lab, a reminder that she hadn’t been home since the day she’d left for Starling City. 

“Thank you so much Joe!” Joe grinned and gestured them out of the door. Iris grabbed Barry’s hand and lead her off to her car. Soon they were at Star Labs. Iris linked elbows with Barry.

“Don’t think I forgot about what we were talking about before dad interrupted us. Oliver Queen’s Gala spill!” Barry laughed and told Iris a slightly edited version of events, only leaving out anything about the Arrow. She did however bring up Oliver’s offer, a spartan version of that conversation anyway, and of course their kiss. Iris literally squealed making several people around them jump and stare at them disapprovingly. 

“Oh my god! You kissed Oliver Queen!” Iris fanned herself as she stared at her foster sister.

“I don’t know if I should feel jealous or just happy for you. Seriously, in less than a week you stole the heart of Starling City’s most eligible bachelor, what’s next Bruce Wayne? I seriously underestimated your nerd allure.” Barry laughed and shushed Iris as Dr. Harrison Wells stepped up to the podium and began his speech. Though he seemed to scan the crowd a few times Barry couldn’t help but feel like he made eye contact with her several times throughout the short speech. Then someone slammed into Iris snatching her bag as she dropped it.

“My bag! My laptop’s in there with my dissertation!” Barry didn’t hesitate, racing after the thief. She caught up to him at a restricted area fence and he slammed Iris’s bag into her face, then when she offered to let him go if he gave back the bag he slammed it into her stomach knocking her off her feet before he jumped the fence. Iris helped her up as she felt blood dripping down her face. 

“Freeze! Or do you wanna find out the hard way you’re not faster than a bullet!” Barry recognized the voice, a detective likely assigned as extra security for the night, Eddie Thawne. Soon they were back at the precinct giving statements against the mugger as Barry tried to staunch the flow of blood from her nose. 

“So who is that and why’s he so happy? So he caught a mugger.” Iris handed Barry an ice pack for her nose which luckily wasn’t broken. 

“Transfer from Keystone. Got here a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne.” Iris raised an eyebrow looking back up at the blonde.

“Oh so that’s detective pretty boy.” Barry tried to stifle a laugh. Iris blushed slightly.

“That’s what my dad call’s him. Say’s he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests. He is pretty though.” Barry grinned as she took the Kleenex away from her nose which had finally stopped bleeding. She checked the time on her phone.

“I gotta make a call, I’ll be up in my lab ok?” Iris nodded and patted her on the back. Barry called Felicity and grinned when the techy picked up.

“Hey Felicity, sorry I didn’t get a chance to call earlier.” She could hear the grin in Felicity’s voice as she spoke.

“It’s ok. Probably a busy day of dodging questions for you. Did you make it back in time to see the accelerator turn on?” Barry frowned lightly. 

“Kind of. I made it back in time but a mugger tried to steal my sister’s bag so I missed the cut off in line to actually see it turn on. Guess I’ll just watch the news coverage. Also I left a gift for Oliver on the computer desk. I wanted to make sure he got it.” Felicity must have handed the phone off to Oliver for his was the next voice she heard as she set her purse down in her lab and pulled out an article about the extraordinary break in at Queen Consolidated. 

“I did. It’s perfect Barry thank you. I’m sending you a little something too. It’ll be a few days before it gets there but I think you’ll like it.” Barry grinned as she turned on the coverage of the accelerator. 

“Oh really? Now I wanna know what it is. But I won’t ask I want it to be a surprise. I gotta go though. Stay safe Oliver.” She could hear Oliver’s smile as he replied. 

“You too Barry.” She shook her head down at the damp floor, someone had left the skylight open again. 

“It’s Central City what’s the worst that could happen? I’ll call you later ok?” 

“Alright, talk to you later Barry.” Barry smiled glad Oliver couldn’t see her blush. 

“Talk to you later Oliver.” She hung up the phone and pinned up the article before turning back to the small TV and frowning. Something was going wrong with the accelerator. She looked out the window and saw a large explosion plume up before the power went out. She hurried over to the chain that closed the skylight. She’d pulled on the chain twice before everything seemed to slow down around her. Liquid was flying upwards in slow motion. It was just like that night. She felt real fear spark up in her heart as she looked up. Then there was a flash of light and she felt herself flying through the air as a scream that might have been hers echoed around her and pain coursed through her. Then her back slammed into one of the shelves of chemicals and her world went black.


	5. The Aftermath

The whole precinct froze as the loud boom and crash echoed from upstairs. Eddie moved first sure he’d heard a scream under all the rest of the noise. Iris was hot on his heels. They raced past panicking CSIs and officers trying to get them calm. Eddie rounded the corner into Barry’s lab and swore loudly. Iris came in as Eddie tried not to slide across the soaked floor. Iris screamed at the sight before her. Her foster sister was on her back laid out on an overturned metal shelf completely still. There were sparks racing across the liquid that covered the floor. Eddie glanced up and saw that the skylight had been blown out, it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Eddie turned to Iris who was choking back sobs in the doorway. 

“Go to Singh tell him Allen got hit by lightning. I need paramedics and an ambulance.” Eddie’s voice was calm and collected. Iris nodded and raced off back down the stairs. That gave Eddie time to very carefully move Barry out of the destroyed lab and check her heartbeat and breathing. Her heartbeat was erratic, almost non-existent and she wasn’t breathing. Eddie swore and began CPR. Moments later Captain Singh raced up the stairs eyes growing wide at the sight of the young CSI unmoving on the floor. He shouted back down the stairs. 

“Hurry up! We got a critically wounded CSI up here!” There was a flurry of activity and less than two minutes later there were paramedics swarming around Barry practically pushing Eddie out of the way. Within seconds of their arrival they had Barry loaded up on a gurney and were wheeling her away. Singh followed them down the stairs barking orders at various officers as he went. He laid a hand on Iris’s shoulder. 

“Go with her, I’ll call Joe. I’ll have him meet you at St. Andrews. Go.” Iris hugged him and nodded running after the paramedics. Singh pulled out his phone and called Joe. He answered on the second ring. 

“Captain I need an ambulance out here ASAP! Chyre’s been shot! The Mardons are dead, their plane went down in the wave from that explosion.” Singh swore under his breath. He motioned to Eddie and had him call the paramedics as Joe gave him the address. Singh then sent Eddie out to the same address. 

“Listen Joe! I’m sending Eddie out to the scene. Once the paramedics get there I need you to go to St. Andrews.” Singh could practically hear Joe frowning. 

“But I need to be there for Chyre.” Singh shook his head slightly.

“Joe. You need to be there for Barry. She’s on her way to the hospital with Iris right now. She got hit by lightning Joe.” Joe’s breath caught in his throat. It took him a minute to collect his voice, when he did he stammered slightly.

“W... What?” Singh nodded as he motioned for another officer to go calm down the other CSIs. 

“I’m sorry Joe. She’s alive, on her way to the hospital, she was unresponsive but I’m sure she’ll be ok. Iris is with her. I’m gonna pull you off active duty for the night as much as I can. The whole city’s going crazy so I may have to call you in but I will do my best not to.” Joe was silent for a second. 

“Thank you David.” Singh nodded.

“I need to go Joe. I have a city to get back under control. Let me know when you get to the hospital.” Joe made a noise of consent and hung up. Singh sighed and went back to directing police officers to help with the crisis. 

 

It took Joe nearly half an hour to get to the hospital. Chyre was pronounced dead at the scene and Joe had to call his panicking wife and explain what had happened. Traffic was murder but finally he arrived at St Andrews. He was shown to a private waiting room where Iris sat alone sobbing into her hands. Joe pulled his daughter into a hug. It was another twenty minutes before a doctor came into the dark room, the hospital was running entirely on generators at the moment and it just made Joe more worried for his foster daughter.

“Detective West?” Joe nodded and stood. 

“How’s Barry?” The doctor glanced down at the cart in his hands.

“She’s alive. We had to restart her heart twice since she arrived but she seems to be stable for the moment.” Iris let out a sigh of relief. The doctor frowned slightly as he continued.

“Unfortunately she appears to be comatose, likely an after effect of the lightning. We have no idea when or even if she will wake up. Iris sobbed louder than she had before and Joe felt tears falling down his own face.

“Can we see her? Please.” The doctor looked at them sympathetically.

“Unfortunately we aren’t allowing visitors until we're completely off of generators. You can wait here and someone will come get you as soon as we have power again.” Joe hugged Iris and nodded at the doctor.

“We’ll do that. Thank you.” The doctor nodded and patted Joe on the shoulder.

“We’ll keep you as updated as we can. I have to go I have patients to take care of.” Joe nodded and pulled Iris onto the couch in the room. Waiting was never his strong suit but it looked like he didn’t have much of a choice. It was three hours before the power finally came back on and they finally got to see Barry.

 

Nearly three months had passed and Barry still showed no signs of waking. Joe stood alone at the funeral for his partner, three roses in his hands, one from him, one from Iris, and one from Barry. Iris had refused to leave Barry’s side since the accident and with good reason. She went into cardiac arrest at least once every two days now. The doctors were close to pulling the plug and had twice in the last week approached Joe with suggestions of a DNR. Iris hadn’t known what that was and didn’t understand why it upset her father so much until he explained that it was basically an agreement to not resuscitate Barry next time she went into cardiac arrest. Iris had almost been escorted from the premises when she went off on the doctor who had suggested it. Joe had barely managed to calm her down. Then there were the power problems the hospital was still having. It seemed like every time Barry went into cardiac arrest the hospital would lose power. No one could seem to find an explanation for this but it made Joe worry. He laid the roses on the casket and whipped away a tear trying not to think about what Barry’s might look like. He was just glad they didn’t have to worry about hospital bills. 

Oliver Queen had shown up about a week ago a bit battered and bruised but seemingly more concerned about Barry. He had paid off the few bills that had already mounted up and somehow managed to convince the hospital to let him prepay for several months of care. Iris had thanked him profusely and he had held Barry’s hand throughout his visit. But soon enough he’d had to return to Starling City to help deal with the aftermath of Deathstroke’s attack however he could. Joe figured it meant throwing money at the problem. There had been quite a few other visitors too. Hal Jordan, a friend of Barry’s had heard the news and raced over from Coast City to see her. Seemingly endless bouquets of flowers arrived from the police officers at the precinct and their families. It seemed there wasn’t a single person at the station whose life Barry hadn’t touched in some way. The DA even allowed Henry Allen a few hours out, under heavy guard to see his daughter. Henry had cried nearly the whole time and held his daughters hand, begging her to wake up.

Captain Singh approached him as the funeral drew to a close. David Singh had been a godsend these past few months, along with Joe’s new partner Eddie Thawne. Singh had started a collection at the end of the first month to help pay for Barry’s hospital bills but since that had been taken care of the collection which still went on every month went to keeping Barry’s apartment hers since she wasn’t there to pay rent on it at the moment.

“Go be with them Joe.” Joe frowned slightly.

“But I have a shift.” Captain Singh shook his head.

“Not anymore, Thawne’s covering for you.” Eddie gave him a week smile and ha patted his new partner on the back.

“Thank you.” Eddie nodded and Joe made his way back to the hospital. He had no idea what would be waiting there for him.


	6. Star Labs

Joe West nearly punched Harrison Wells in the face when he saw him sitting near Barry’s bed but the power was out again and there were other people in the room and he didn’t want to get arrested as it would keep him from visiting Barry. Barry who was not going into cardiac arrest despite the power being out. But the equipment she was surrounded with was new. Dr. Wells nodded at Joe.

“You must be Detective West your daughter was telling us all about you.” Iris hugged her father as he practically snarled at Wells. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Iris tightened her grip on her father’s hand.

“Dad listen to them they can help Barry.” Joe paused at that and looked over at Dr. Wells as he began to explain things to him. It took quite a bit of convincing but eventually Joe agreed to let Dr. Wells and his associates take Barry to Star Labs. Caitlin and Cisco had loaded the still comatose Barry into the van and Cisco drove it carefully to the lab, Caitlin and Dr. Wells following in a wheelchair friendly car. Joe took Iris’s hand. 

“Sweetie, you should go home. Take a shower and a nap. I’ll keep an eye on Barry. Eddie’s covering my shift again. You need rest. I’ll call you if anything changes.” Iris rubbed her eyes and nodded. 

“I’m going to get Barry’s stuff from the precinct, she left her suitcase and her purse there. I’ll take them back to her apartment.” Joe nodded and hugged Iris. Iris got into her car and drove to the precinct. She slowly made her way up the stairs to Barry’s lab. It had been cleaned up and put back together since the last time she’d been there Barry’s suitcase still sat in the corner, only her purse had been moved, it now sat on top of the suitcase instead of the desk. Iris took them and carried them down the stairs. She tripped and someone caught her around the waist. She looked up into the face of her father’s new partner, Eddie Thawne.

“You alright?” Iris nodded. 

“Yes, thanks. I’m just picking up some of Barry’s things. She didn’t get the chance to take these home before…” Iris teared up and Eddie helped her over to a bench in the lobby. 

“How’s she doing?” Iris whipped away her tears and smiled up at him.

“A little better but she still won’t wake up. But at least she shouldn’t go back into cardiac arrest.” Eddie smiled and asked what she meant. She explained what was happening and once she’d told him the whole story she felt a little better. She smiled at him.

“Thank you for taking my dad’s shifts so we can both be with her.” Eddie smiled at her.

“It’s not a problem at all. I’m just glad I could help. I don’t know her very well but she seems like a nice kid.” Iris laughed slightly.

“She hates being called a kid. But she’s one of the most amazing people I know.” Iris whipped her eyes. 

“I’d like to properly thank you for helping us out, maybe over coffee?” Eddie nodded and smiled.

“I’d like that. I get off at five.” Iris smiled and stood. She took Barry’s suitcase and purse to her car, Eddie escorted her out of the precinct. He opened the door for her and smiled. She drove to Barry’s apartment and climbed the stairs to her one room studio apartment. It made tears build in her eyes everything was getting dusty. She borrowed Barry’s shower like she sometimes did when Barry was still there and flopped down in a pair of borrowed pajamas to take a nap staring at the photo of the three of them Barry had hanging on her wall.

 

Cisco fiddled with the computer selecting a song on the playlist. He grinned as Lady GaGa’s Pokerface began playing. Caitlin frowned at him. They’d been look after the comatose Barry Allen for six months now with no sign of her waking up. 

“What are you doing?” Cisco grinned unwrapping a lollipop and looking down at the girl on the bed in the middle of the cortex. She was pretty, dark brown hair, he had no idea what color her eyes were though as he’d never seen her awake. 

“She likes this song.” Caitlin frowned checking Barry’s vitals.

“How could you possibly know that?” Cisco grinned and motioned over to the computer. 

“I checked her Facebook page. I mean she can hear everything.” Caitlin nodded slightly. 

“Auditory functions are the last things to deteriorate.” Both of them jumped as the girl who’d shown no signs of movement for the last nine months sat bolt upright gasping slightly as her eyes tried to focus. Caitlin rushed forward.

“She’s up!” Cisco ran to the com system built into the computers.

“Dr. Wells you better get down to the cortex now!” Caitlin was doing her usual doctor thing and Cisco couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her lack of bedside manner. Miss Allen was clearly confused and slightly upset. Cisco gently guided her back to the bed she’d jumped out of.

“It’s ok. You’re at Star Labs.” Caitlin was still muttering medical mumbo jumbo under her breath as she shone a light into Barry’s eyes.

“Star Labs? Who are you?” Cisco smiled, full and coherent sentences were always a good sign even if they were short.

“I’m Cisco Ramone, that’s Caitlin. Dr. Snow.” Caitlin held up a small plastic container.

“I need you to urinate in this.” Cisco rolled his eyes at her.

“Not right now, give her a minute.” Barry waved her arms and backed away from the pair seeming to only notice now that she was wearing a pair of sweatpants that weren’t hers and a sports bra and nothing else.

“What happened!?” She wrapped her arms around herself as Cisco came a bit closer trying to look friendly.

“You were hit by lightning dude.” Barry’s eyes went wide and she looked around again catching sight of herself in a nearby monitor. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Lightning gave me abs?” Caitlin walked over to her carefully testing the muscles in her arms for any weakness.

“Your muscles should be atrophied but instead they are in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration.” Cisco grabbed a sweater from one of the desks and handed it to her with a smile.

“See you’ve been in a coma.” Barry’s expression remained one of slightly sleep blurred confusion. 

“For how long?” A voice echoed from the doorway and the trio turned to face him.

“Nine months. Welcome back Miss Allen.” Barry stared.


	7. Home

“We have quite a bit to discuss.” Dr. Wells smiled and Barry stammered.

“Oh my gosh you’re Dr. Harrison Wells. But how… I mean what am I doing here?” Dr. Wells smiled and motioned Barry to follow him. Barry blushed slightly and followed.

“Sorry I must sound like a complete moron, I just can’t believe I’m actually here. I’ve always wanted to meet you face to face.” Dr. Wells laughed slightly. 

“Well you certainly went through quite a bit of trouble to do it. Star Labs hasn’t been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class four hazardous location. Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured. Myself included.” Dr. Wells had led her to a slightly scorched observation deck. She looked over the edge and swore. Below them was what Barry recognized from her science magazines as the particle accelerators core or at least what was left of it. It was nothing more than a blackened mass of metal now.

“What happened?” Dr. Wells leaned forward in his wheelchair lacing his fingers together.

“Nine months ago the accelerator went online exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life’s dream. Then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that in turn seeded a storm cloud.” Barry nodded.

“That created a lightning bolt that struck me.” Dr. Wells nodded up at Barry. 

“That’s right. I was recovering myself when heard about you.” Dr. Wells explained the circumstances of how she’d come to be at Star Labs as they made their way back to the cortex. 

“So they allowed us to take you back here, where we were able to stabilize you.” Barry smiled slightly. 

“Joe and Iris?” Dr. Wells smiled slightly. 

“Yes, they visited you often.” Barry smiled. Caitlin handed Dr. Wells a coffee cup and looked up at Barry.

“Iris talks a lot.” Cisco grinned.

“Plus she’s hot.” Barry frowned slightly.

“I need to go.” She made for the door as Caitlin reached out to try and stop her.

“You can’t.” Dr. Wells nodded.

“Caitlin’s right. You’re still going through changes.” Barry shook her head smiling. Cisco cleared his throat and held up her purse. For whatever reason Iris had decided that it would be a good idea to leave it there in case she woke up when they weren’t there. Barry took it with a smile.

“I feel fine. Thank you for saving my life.” Barry dodged around the corner and then peeked back around it. 

“Can I keep the sweatshirt?” Dr. Wells mouth twitched into a small smile. 

“Yeah keep the sweatshirt.” Barry grinned and waved before she left. Caitlin shook her head.

“Really?” Dr. Wells smiled lightly.

“Don’t worry Caitlin, I’m sure she’ll be back.” Dr. Wells wheeled away down the hall. 

 

Iris was having an ordinary day. She’d fallen into something of a routine ever since Barry had been struck by the lightning bolt. She went to work, school and would visit Barry any time she got the chance. She and Eddie would go out about once a week and she was alright with the routine. She just wished her foster sister would show any signs of waking. She poured a refill and glanced up at the door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that met her. Barry, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a deep blue sweater. She grinned at her sister as she entered the small coffee shop. Iris set down the coffee pot on the table and nearly ran Barry over with the force of her hug.

“Oh my god! Barry you’re awake! Why didn’t Star Labs call?” Barry grinned and hugged her sister back. 

“I just woke up.” Iris whipped away tears. 

“Are you ok to be on your feet?” Barry smiled at her sister.

“Iris, I’m ok.” Iris’s eyes filled with tears as they spilled down her face again and she hugged Barry closer. 

“I watched you die Barry. Your heart kept stopping, you kept dying.” Barry grabbed Iris’s hand and put it over her heart. 

“See still beating.” Iris smiled. 

“Feels really fast.” 

 

Barry nearly panicked when the whole world slowed to a crawl around her. The girl behind Iris, Christie a coworker of Iris’s, fell in slow motion the cups on her tray shattering but taking what felt to Barry like minutes maybe hours to do so. Then it was over and the world had sped back up to normal. Iris looked behind her.

“You ok Christie?” She nodded.

“I’m fine Iris. It’s good to see you Barry.” Barry smiled a bit shakily. 

“My dad is going to be so happy to see you! Let me go grab my purse. My boss will understand.” Barry’s smile grew a bit more genuine as she nodded. Iris raced back behind the counter and had a quick discussion with her boss who peeked over the counter. Barry waved and Iris’s boss, Lilly grinned wide and waved. Lilly patted Iris on the shoulder and nodded grabbing something with the tongs and sticking it in one of the small pastry bags. She handed it to Iris who hugged her and raced out with her purse and the bag. She handed the pastry bag to Barry who grinned and looked into it. It was one of her favorites, an old style chocolate donut. She grinned as Iris linked elbows with her. 

“On the house. Lilly’s happy you’re ok.” Barry smiled and bit into the donut.

“I have a request before we go to the precinct. I need a shower and my own clothes.” Iris nodded and opened the door to her car for Barry. 

“I think we can do that.” Barry was surprised when they pulled up to her apartment complex. She glanced at Iris who smiled at her.

“You can thank the guys at the precinct, they made sure that you wouldn’t lose the apartment.” Barry teared up a little bit as they walked up the stairs. Then she opened the door and actually did start to cry. There were flowers on nearly every flat surface. Mail was stacked neatly on her small kitchen table surrounded by get well soon cards and flowers she couldn’t help but smile as Iris hugged her. 

“I’m ok. It’s just a little overwhelming.” Iris nodded and patted her on the back. 

“I know, I know.” Barry hugged her sister for a moment longer before she scrubbed her face and smiled.

“Right I’m gonna run take a shower really quick and get dressed.” Iris smiled and nodded.

“I’ll wait for you out here.” It only took Barry five minutes to shower and change, though it felt like longer to her. Iris grinned and they left heading for the Central City precinct.


	8. Powers

Iris drove Barry to the precinct, unable to keep the smile off her face. It took about ten minutes to get there and Iris grinned a bit wider as she opened the door for Barry. The receptionist, a woman by the name of Georgia, looked up and grinned wide.

“Oh my gosh! Barry! You’re alright!” Barry smiled as the receptionist raced around her desk and hugged her. Georgia grinned as she pulled back. 

“Do the others know?” Barry shook her head.

“Not yet.” Georgia grinned and motioned for Barry to stay put as she went over to the glass doors that lead to the officer’s desks. She knocked loudly and cleared her throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you have a visitor.” Barry held in a giggle as several of the officers stood looking confused. Joe stepped forward an eyebrow raised.

“Georgia what are you talking about?” Georgia’s smile widened further as she brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“Why don’t I let her explain?” Georgia stepped aside and Barry stepped into the open door with a grin.

“Hey Joe.” Joe blinked a few times before quickstepping forwards and wrapping Barry in a hug. The whole precinct burst into applause as Barry hugged her foster father back. Soon the applause had died down.

“Oh you scared the hell out of me Kiddo.” Barry grinned as Joe let go and smiled at her. One of the other officers grinned patting her on the arm.

“Yeah, that was some nap you took there baby face, and you still look twelve.” Barry shook her head slightly a grin on her face. One of the female officers, Fiona, walked up to them. 

“Sorry to interrupt Joe but we got a ten eighty-two in progress at Gold City Bank, storms really picking up on the south side. I’d grab your rain gear. Good to see you Barry.” Barry nodded and turned to Joe who was holstering his weapon. 

“Do you want me to come with?” Joe shook his head and waved a finger at Barry. 

“No, they’ll be plenty for you to do once you settle down. Come on partner.” Barry turned expecting to see Chyre but instead Eddie Thawne stepped forwards holstering his gun.

“It’s good to see you Allen.” Barry smiled slightly. Iris seemed to be a little bit off. 

“You should get going, my dad doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Eddie nodded slightly and left. Barry frowned and turned around there was a small glass case sitting where Chyre’s desk had been. In it rested a picture of Chyre and a plaque that read ‘Gone but never forgotten’. Iris laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“The night the accelerator exploded the Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Their plane went down in the storm.” Barry squeezed Iris’s hand. One of the officers waved Iris over and another, who was in the process of arresting a scruffy looking man, smiled at Barry.

“Good to have you back Barry.” Barry smiled then noticed the man reaching for the officer’s gun. In seconds, she was across the room slamming him down into the table to prevent him from hurting anyone then before she knew what was happening she was back across the room where she’d originally been standing. She blinked and looked down at her hand which seemed to be vibrating. She grabbed it and tried to steady it but it just seemed to get faster. Iris put a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“You alright?” Barry nodded and forced a smile.

“Fine, I just need some air. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Barry left before Iris could say anything. Barry looked down at her hand which was vibrating so much it was blurring at the edges. She felt her heartbeat speed up.

“What’s happening to me?” She tried to walk forward and ended up slamming into one of the police cruisers, shattering the back window. She stumbled back from it and ran down the alleyway accidentally slamming into several large bags of laundry in the back of a van. She made her excuses to the confused man who was moving laundry bags and caught a cab back to Star Labs. 

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow as the beeping that indicated the presence of someone in the elevator. He flipped on the computer and pulled up the video feed. Standing in the elevator was Barry Allen, shaking slightly, looking scared and confused. Cisco pushed the intercom.

“Dr. Wells you were right, she’s back. Heading up the elevator now.” The voice of Dr. Wells came through the intercom. 

“Thank you Cisco, find Caitlin if you would please I’ll meet Miss Allen at the elevators.” Cisco nodded and raced off. Dr. Wells reached the elevators as they opened and revealed a rather freaked out Barry Allen shaking from head to toe. It took a few minutes but he managed to calm her down and get her to stop shaking but not before she explained, rather quickly what had happened to her. It took quite a bit of self-restraint not to smile even a little, things were all falling into place just as he’d planned. After explaining the situation to an embarrassingly excited Cisco and a skeptical Caitlin they loaded up into one of the mobile lab vans and set out for the now abandoned Ferris Air testing track just outside of Central. Barry frowned.

“Wait. When did Ferris Air go out of business?” Cisco unwrapped another lollipop and looked out the window. Caitlin was driving the large RV like vehicle and Dr. Wells was sitting next to her in a re-purposed passenger seat that strapped in his wheelchair.

“One of their test pilots went missing on a training exercise.” Barry frowned looking worried.

“Do you know which pilot?” Cisco shrugged and shook his head and fiddled with a small piece of machinery. 

“Not off the top of my head, sorry.” Dr. Wells spoke up. 

“It was a man by the name of Hal Jordan. He went missing about three months ago. They launched an investigation and found the plane he was in crashed in the bad lands but there was no sign of him.” Barry gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Hal?” Cisco frowned down at his machinery.

“Did you know him?” Barry nodded.

“He was an old friend of mine. We met in college. He was going for his pilot’s license and I was going for a criminal science degree. He needed a tutor for his English lit required course. My professor recommended me. We didn’t really hit it off that well at first but he showed up to his tutoring session with pizza and we bonded over crushed dreams and some other stuff. He used to claim he wouldn’t have gotten is degree without me.” Barry smiled through her tears. 

“We kept in contact for a while after we graduated but we fell out of contact for a while. I ran into him again a few days before the lightning, we promised to keep in contact.” Barry bit back a sob. Cisco reached out and patted her back. She tried not to cry but she couldn’t help it, it was just too much. She just hoped nothing had happened to Oliver, she hadn’t had time to check and she’d left her purse at Star Labs. Cisco reached into the small backpack he had brought with him and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a small chocolate bar. 

“Here.” Barry smiled up at him and took the chocolate, it was nice that he seemed to genuinely care.


	9. Remembering

Barry raced down the runway the wind tearing at her hair and rushing past her face. She felt nearly invincible as she raced down the slightly cracked asphalt. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted what looked like lightning. Suddenly it was like she was back in that night watching the lightning swirl around her living room, trapping her mother who was yelling at her to run. Then she blinked and she was back on the testing track and racing straight for a large collection of barrels. She could do nothing but throw her arms up over her face to protect herself as she tried to skid to a stop. She crashed into the barrels sending quite a few of them flying as a large plume of water flew skyward. Barry felt something in her arm snap and screamed as she curled in on herself her hand hanging at an odd angle. 

Caitlin raced over to Barry as her vitals spiked slightly, her heart and breathing racing much much faster than would be safe normally. Checking her over it didn’t seem like she was having a heart attack she was just in pain. Soon they were all loaded back up into the Star Labs RV and were headed back to the Lab.

 

Barry glared down at her arm which was currently in a sling. It had taken them an hour to get back to Star Labs with all the traffic on the road. Then they’d spent another two hours running tests. Finally Caitlin approached her with her tablet.

“It looks like you had a distal radius fracture.” Barry nodded then frowned. 

“Wait had?” Caitlin flipped to a second X-ray.

“It’s healed, in three hours.” Barry’s eyebrows shot up. 

“How is that possible?” Caitlin frowned. 

“We don’t know yet.” Cisco held up the helmet Barry had been wearing which was cracked. 

“You really need to learn how to stop.” Barry forced a smile as Caitlin began to take off the sling. Dr. Wells drove his wheelchair closer to her.

“What happened out there? You were moving pretty well and then something caused you to lose focus?” Barry frowned down at her hands as she explained what had happened the night her mother died. She looked back up at Dr. Wells.

“What if the man who killed my mother is like me?” Dr. Wells shook his head. 

“I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind Barry Allen.” Barry nodded a deep frown etched into her face. Her phone pinged from across the room and she raced over to it without even thinking about it. She checked her texts as several papers blew around her in the backdraft from her short run. It was a text from Iris. 

‘Haven’t heard from you in a bit. I know I’m hovering just worried about my sister.’ Barry smiled slightly as she turned back to the Star Labs crew. 

“I gotta get going, my sister’s getting worried about me.” Dr. Wells nodded.

“Very well then. We’ll contact you when we’ve figured something out.” Barry smiled and nodded.

“Thanks.” She grabbed her purse and rushed out of Star Labs catching a taxi to Jitters.

 

Leonard Snart sipped his coffee as he sat in a corner table at Jitters. He had been frequenting the coffee shop lately. He loved this town, even if things had gotten a bit weird over the past nine months. He was very good at keeping under the radar. Besides for the past nine months the city had been busy being mad at Dr. Harrison Wells to pay any attention to him. He had been a bit disappointed when he saw the face of the pretty girl who’d knocked him off his feet, quite literally, in one of the news broadcasts listing those injured in the accelerator explosion. He moved on keeping a low profile, casing jobs, keeping an eye on the CCPD. They seemed almost depressed lately like one of their own had been affected by recent events but it wasn’t a cop so he didn’t pay too much attention to it. So when he saw her walk into the coffee shop with one of the waitresses, the one who’d been kissing Detective Thawne moments earlier, his lips quirked up slightly. It was easy to beat her to the counter. 

“I’ll have another Americano, black. And whatever she wants.” He gestured over his shoulder at the pretty brunette. The blonde behind the counter grinned and nodded. He slipped a fifty across the counter. 

“You tell me her name and you can keep the change.” The blondes smile widened. 

“Her name is Barry. She is such a sweetheart. Iris’s foster sister.” Lenard raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s Iris?” The blonde pointed to the girl next to Barry. 

“One of my best workers. Also, very protective of her sister, as she should be. Barry just woke up from a nine-month coma.” Leonard raised an eyebrow then nodded heading back to his table. It wasn’t long before Barry made her way up to the counter. She placed her order and reached for her wallet. The blonde shook her head and motioned towards Leonard. He raised his cup in a mock salute and Barry blushed. She really was quite pretty. Lisa was never going to let him live this down. She smiled lightly as she was handed her coffee cup and made her way towards him.

“Thank you for the coffee.” She was still blushing lightly and looked a little nervous but that just made Len grin wider. 

“Not a problem at all. You looked like you were having a bad day. Pretty girl like you shouldn’t have bad days.” The blush grew darker. It was clear to Len that she didn’t recognize him, he hadn’t expected her to. But her face had stuck with him, he was glad he could make her smile. 

“Thank you. It has been a pretty interesting day.” Iris cleared her throat behind Barry who glanced back. 

“I have to go. But thanks. Barry paused and snatched a napkin off the table jotting down her number on it before smiling one more time and leaving with her sister. Len took the napkin and tucked it into his pocket. He’d have to save it for a rainy day. He smiled as he left the coffee shop.


	10. Back In Starling

Barry ran, faster than she had before, racing down the thankfully mostly empty road. Three minutes into her run she smelled smoke and paused in the middle of the deserted highway. Her jacket was smoking and she ripped it off and tossed it aside as it went up in smoke, Dr. Wells words still echoing in her ears as memories of that horrible night flashed into her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as everything from the past few days crashed over her. She glanced over at the sign near her. Sixty miles to Starling City. She raced off again ignoring the sparks coming from her shoes. Joes shouts against herself and her father and the death of the man in the accident pulled at her as she raced through the city looking for someone. She didn’t find him in the city so she raced out to the Queen Manor. She was holding back sobs by the time someone opened the door, not to mention her shoes were smoking.

 

Oliver had just gotten home for the night from his escapades as the Arrow. Thea was still at the club. Diggle was at headquarters training with Roy and Felicity was working on her techy stuff. He had luckily not gotten hurt that night and he was contemplating bothering Joe West again to see if there had been any change in Barry’s condition when there was a banging on the door. He grabbed one of the knives he had hidden around the house as the banging sounded again and he made his way to the door. The knife clattered out of his hand when he opened it.

“Oliver.” Oliver opened his arms and Barry buried herself into his chest and sobbed on his doorstep as he ran a hand through her hair trying to take deep breaths. 

“Oh my god Barry! You’re awake. How… How did you get here? Your shoes are smoking!” Barry hiccupped a laugh and held on a little tighter. Oliver pulled her closer burying his nose in her hair and inhaling as she sobbed into his chest. 

“It’s a long story. I needed someone to talk to.” Oliver stepped back slightly his hand moving from her hair to her hand.

“Please come in. I can’t believe your actually here.” Barry was still sniffling as Oliver led her up to his room and settled her on the spacious couch. She wasn’t wearing shoes. How had he missed her taking them off? He wrapped her up in a blanket and told her to wait. He wasn’t generally good with upset people but he figured if he did what he normally did for Thea they could go from there. He made a quick cup of hot chocolate and took the fire extinguisher to her shoes, which were smoldering outside. He headed back upstairs and found Barry curled up under the blanket sobbing. He set down the hot chocolate and wrapped his arms around her until she managed to calm down. Then she began to explain what had happened. Upon hearing, everything she’d been through in the last twenty-four hours he wrapped her in a tighter hug and kissed her forehead. 

“Barry.” Barry sniffled into his shoulder.

“What if Wells was right? What if I’m not cut out to be a hero? What if I’m just some girl who got struck by lightning?” Oliver tilted Barry’s face up gently so she was looking at him.

“I don’t think that lightning struck you Barry. I think it chose you.” Barry’s eyes teared up further. 

“I don’t know if I can do what you can do. I don’t know if I can be a vigilante like you.” Oliver brushed her hair out of her face. 

“No. You can do better. You can inspire people. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Saving people in a flash.” Barry smiled as Oliver leaned in slowly giving her every chance to back out. Instead she leaned forward meeting him halfway. It was slow and deep and neither of them backed off until they needed air. Oliver grinned.

“Take your own advice, wear a mask.” Barry grinned as Oliver whipped her eyes.

“Speaking of how does that fit, I never got the chance to see you in it.” Oliver smiled down at her, there was something gleaming in her eyes. Something that made him pull her closer. 

“Maybe if you stay the night you’ll get that chance.” Barry laughed and nodded leaning in again. 

 

The next morning Oliver rolled over and grinned wide looking into the sleeping face of Barry Allen. He could get used to that sight. Her hair was a complete mess. He had been right that it would be very enjoyable to tangle his hands in it. It was longer than it had been before the lighting, reaching to just above her ass. He ran his hand through her hair and she hummed lightly snuggling into his side. He laughed lightly. 

“You know I never thought I’d get something like this while I was on the island.” Barry nuzzled into his side a bit more. 

“Well I for one am glad you got off that island.” Barry traced one of the scars that ran across Oliver’s abs. There was a faint buzzing and Barry groaned turning over then she caught sight of the clock and swore. She raced over to her discarded jeans and pulled out her phone which was still ringing. 

“Hello?” There was an exasperated sigh from the other line. She’d know that sigh anywhere. 

“Hey Joe.” She could practically hear her foster father roll his eyes. 

“Where the hell are you Barry? And you better not lie to me this time.” Barry flinched like a teenager caught in wrongdoing. 

“I’m at a friend’s house.” Joe sighed. 

“And that’s code for you having sex, isn’t it? Never mind I don’t wanna know. All I wanna know is when you’re showing up for work.” Barry was blushing bright red and Oliver couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

“I’ll be to work on time. I’m not in till one anyway.” Joe sighed. 

“I’m sorry about what I said to you yesterday.” Barry cut him off running a hand through her hair. 

“Look Joe I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I’ll see you later ok.” Oliver frowned from his spot under the covers as Barry hung up on her foster father. She came and snuggled back under the covers next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“You ok?” Barry nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair again. She laughed.

“You really like my hair don’t you.” Oliver nodded. Then a grumbling echoed around the room and Barry blushed bright red. 

“Hungry?” Barry hit him lightly before looking up at him smiling. 

“Yes.” Oliver held her close for another moment before smiling and kissing her again.

“Alright breakfast before you head back then. And your gonna need new shoes.” Barry laughed. Then jumped and tumbled off the bed as someone knocked on the door and shouted.

“Ollie! You have a meeting today remember. Felicity said you weren’t answering her calls. I’m coming in!” The door opened before either of them could do anything about it and Thea Queen walked into the room. Barry snatched the top blanket off Oliver’s bed and wrapped herself in it leaving Oliver with just the sheet. Barry was bright red as she peeked over the bed. Thea laughed. 

“It’s been a while since I caught you like this Ollie.” Oliver scowled and chucked a pillow at his sister. She dodged and laughed. 

“At least you seem to have dislodged the stick up your ass. Wait is that Barry Allen? The girl you went to see in Central after she got hit by lightning?” Oliver threw another pillow as Barry waved.

“Hello, I don’t think we ever got to meet. I am actually Barry yes.” She was blushing bright red as Thea pulled her to her feet, still wrapped in the blanket.

“I’m Thea Queen nice to meet you Miss Allen. Maybe we can have a proper talk over breakfast.” Barry blushed brightly as Thea tossed a pair of pants at Oliver.

“Come on! Felicity will kill you if your late. It is your company after all.” Barry frowned at Oliver as Thea left. 

“My mother died in the attack Deathstroke launched on Starling.” Barry reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. Then she grinned and zoomed over to her clothes and dressed at super speed. She grinned at Oliver as he started to dress. 

“Hurry up slowpoke. Felicity will probably kill you if you’re late and I doubt even I could save you. Plus, I’m pretty sure your sister wants to give me the third degree.” Oliver laughed and got dressed.


	11. Back To Work

Breakfast wasn’t nearly as awkward as Barry had expected it to be. Thea was actually quite civil after she discovered that Barry wasn’t just a bimbo after her brother’s company. She seemed shocked that Oliver was sleeping with someone who wasn’t an underwear model. Barry had snorted into her breakfast at that. Oliver had called Diggle who came and picked them up, smiling at Barry. Felicity met them at the shoe store and picked out a pair of much sturdier sneakers while Diggle took a call from his sister in law in the alley next to the store.

“I gotta get home. My boss will kill me if I’m late again.” Oliver laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Felicity grinned as Barry slipped on the new shoes and with one last kiss raced off back towards Central City. Oliver grinned at the trail of lightning that followed her. 

“That is so cool.” Felicity grinned wide as Diggle came out of the alley frowning.

“Wait where did Barry go?” Felicity broke down in a fit of giggles as Oliver shook his head. 

 

Barry ended up at her apartment ten minutes later not even out of breath. She still had about an hour before she was due at the precinct so she decided to shower and change. Turned out that only took her ten minutes so she turned to the rather large pile of mail and packages. One in particular caught her eye. It was at the bottom of the stack of get well cards but she could just make out a name on the return address. It read Hal Jordan. Barry teared up as she dug out the box and placed it on the counter taking a moment to find a knife. She cut open the box and laughed aloud. In the box was a bright green scarf haphazardly wrapped around a model airplane. Barry recognized the model as the kind Hal had boasted about flying at Oliver’s Gala. He’d promised to take her up in it someday. Tears welled up in her eyes as she carefully unwrapped the plane and set it on one of her small bookshelves. There was a slightly smaller package from a law firm that she didn’t recognize the name of, but the address was in Coast City. She frowned opening it, there was an official looking letter sitting on top of the contents.

“Dear Miss Allen, this letter is to inform you that you were included in the last Will and Testament of Mr. Hal Jordan who was declared dead on June twenty fourth two thousand and fourteen. The included contents were left to you by the deceased. We are very sorry for your loss.” Barry read aloud before setting the letter aside and looking down at the contents of the box. There folded neatly was Hal’s old aviator jacket she picked it up and two things fell out of the pockets. She scooped them up before they could fall all the way to the ground. One was a picture of Hal, much younger than Barry had ever known him with a man who could only be his father standing in front of an aircraft hangar smiles on both their faces. Barry grinned then turned to the other item in her hand it was a handwritten note.

“Dear Miss Allen, I hope this finds you well, or at least better than the last time Hal visited you. The lawyers didn’t want to send this to you since you are, last time I checked still comatose but Hal always spoke very highly of you and I wanted to make sure you got what he wanted you to have. My number is on the back if and when you need someone to talk to. Yours truly Carol Ferris.” Barry smiled down at the note and slipped the jacket on, it was about three sizes too big but she didn’t care. Then a glint from inside the box caught her eye. She reached in and pulled out a framed photo. She laughed. It was her and Hal at his graduation from college. He was wearing the graduation robe and hat, purple for Coast City where they’d both gone, and nothing else. He’d lost a bet with one of the frat boys the week before. The photographer had caught Barry mid laugh Hal grinning at her as he held up his diploma in triumph. Barry had been the only one there for him that day but he'd seemed happy enough. Barry set the photo up next to the model plane and put the picture of young Hal and his father in the corner of the frame before turning back to the pile of well wishes.

 

Joe sighed as Barry nearly tripped coming out of the elevator. She was in a jacket he didn’t recognize that was way too big for her. They were just lucky that Clyde Mardon hadn’t struck again or she would be getting an earful from Captain Singh. She was only a few minutes late though. He raised an eyebrow at her as she waved and quickstepped up the stairs. He caught up to her about halfway up them.

“You’re late.” Barry smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry got caught up opening some of the mail I’ve been missing over the past nine months.” Joe nodded slightly, it was her first day back they could cut her some slack. He gestured to the jacket.

“I’m guessing that was part of it?” Barry nodded seeming to sink down into the jacket a little. 

“It was Hal’s. He left it and a few other things to me. His friend Carol made sure I got them even though I was… indisposed.” Joe nodded sadly. He hadn’t wanted to tell Barry about her friend yet but it seemed she’d found out anyway. He patted her on the shoulder and sent her on her way to her lab. Barry smiled slightly to herself. She had work to do. 

 

Hours later she arrived at Star Labs two boxes in tow. Cisco was excited and Caitlin just looked confused as they began to go over the files Barry had brought.

“So I spent today going over unsolved cases over the past nine months. There’s been a substantial increase in missing persons and unexplained deaths, your metahumans have been busy. I don’t blame any of you, I know you all lost something that night. But we need to do something about this.” Cisco grinned and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. 

“If we’re gonna do this I have something that might help.” He led them into a room just off the cortex. In it were two mannequins, one male one female.

“It’s just something I’ve been tinkering with. It’s designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if Star Labs could do something nice for the community maybe people would stop being so mad at Dr. Wells.” Barry nodded walking around the suit.

“Ok but how’s this supposed to help me?” Cisco grinned.

“It’s made of an reinforced tri-polymer. It’s heat and abrasive resistant so it should withstand you moving at high velocities.” Barry nodded.

“Alright so how do we find Mardon?” Caitlin stepped forward her tablet in her hands.

“I’ve re-tasked Star Labs satellite to search for atmospheric anomalies. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped thirty millibars in a matter of seconds. I’ve tracked it to a farm just east of the city.” Barry nodded and stepped over to the suit.

“Let’s take him down.”


	12. Moving On

Joe’s first thought at being tossed across the barn by nothing but the wind that Mardon was controlling was ‘Oh shit.’ His second thought was that Barry had been right about him. Then Mardon had gone off on a rant about how he was God and Joe had had enough.

“Why would God need to rob banks?” Then suddenly there was a tornado in the building. He grabbed Eddie and rushed outside. As the building behind them exploded with the force of the wind he and Eddie were slammed into the car. Eddie was out cold but Joe managed to find his footing and keep his head. A piece of the roof flew at him and he closed his eyes and threw up an arm to protect his face, waiting for the impact. But it never came instead a streak of lightning intercepted the large piece of debris sending it flying the other way. Then just as Joe was about to radio for help, though he had no idea what they could do against a man who could control the weather, the debris was tossed aside and a figure dressed in what appeared to be head to toe red leather stood up from underneath it. She tossed aside a part of the costume, a breathing apparatus maybe, and spoke seemingly over a radio. He watched in awe as she ran around the tornado causing it to implode on itself sending her flying into a pile of debris. She pulled herself up and Joe saw that her mask had come loose and was now hanging like a hood around her shoulders. His heart nearly stopped as he met the eyes of his foster daughter Barry Allen.

“Hey!” Barry turned and scrambled to her feet as Mardon approached her a gun in his hand.

“I didn’t think there was anyone else like me.” Barry shook her head glaring at Mardon.

“I’m not like you, you’re a murderer.” Mardon sneered and raised the gun, Joe acted on instinct. Nobody threatened his kid and got away with it. Two shots later Mardon was on the ground and Barry was watching him almost warily. He dropped to his knees so he was level with her. They stayed there for a moment before Joe hugged his foster daughter. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment then stiffened when she heard Eddie stir and sirens echo in the distance.

“I can’t be here. Not like this. I’ll be back soon.” Joe nodded still a bit shell shocked. It really didn’t help when Barry pulled the cowl back up with some difficulty, she had to force her very tangled pony tail back through it before it would go over her head. Then she raced off, another flash of lightning the only indication of her passage. 

 

A few hours later Joe was calming down a bit when Barry showed up in a red button up and Hal’s old jacket to do her CSI thing. When she was done, she leaned against Joe’s car waiting for him looking like a kid again, caught trying to sneak off to Iron Heights to see her father.

“What you can do… It was the lightning bolt?” Barry refused to meet his eyes.

“More or less.” Joe shook his head almost in disbelief.

“I’m sorry Barry. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night. And your dad is innocent.” Barry nodded. Joe stepped in front of her.

“I need you to promise me something. I don’t want you telling Iris about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me.” Barry nodded holding back tears. 

“Yeah. I promise.” Joe pulled her into a hug and smiled slightly still a bit in shock. 

Barry was exhausted, emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was go home and crash for a week but she needed to do something first, something she hadn’t gotten the chance to do since she’s woken up from the coma. She sat down in the hard metal chair and held back a small smile as the buzzer sounded and the guards brought her father into the visiting room. He smiled wide, tears in the corners of his eyes, as he sat down. They both reached for their phones.

“Hey slugger.” Barry laughed.

“You’ve been calling me that since I was eleven.” Henry Allen laughed lightly. Barry looked down at her hand for a moment.

“Funny thing is I finally got into a fight today.” Henry’s face fell as he watched his daughter through the glass.

“You just got out of a coma. I’m not sure you should be picking fights.” Barry grinned slightly. Henry couldn’t help but smile, he was just so happy to see his daughter upright and moving again.

“Hey. Did you win?” Barry grinned wide.

“Yeah I did.” Henry chuckled. Barry’s eyes filled with tears.

“You didn’t kill mom. You know I know that right?” Henry smiled wide, tears in his own eyes.

“You believing me is all I need.” Barry’s face grew determined.

“You’re not gonna be in here much longer. Whoever killed mom, whatever killed her, I think I finally have a way to find them. To stop them.” Henry’s eyes softened. Barry was always trying to save him.

“Barry, we’ve talked about this. It’s time to let it go. You’ve got to stop worrying about me and live your life.” Barry nodded slightly.

“For the first time I feel like I finally can. The truth is, since the night mom died, I’ve been stuck in one place. Missed out on a lot of things. But I’m different now. I made some new friends.” Henry smiled at that, Barry had always had trouble making friends. It had been her and Iris against the world for a while now. Hal had helped but from what he heard the pilot was missing declared dead.

“They’re helping me find my way. To finally move forward.” Barry whipped her eyes. 

“You remember when you wanted me to change my name so I wouldn’t have to deal with people knowing you’re my dad?” Henry nodded.

“I’m glad they know. I’m so proud to be your daughter.” Henry smiled slightly.

“I love you Barry.” Barry gave him a watery smile.

“I love you too dad.” Barry put her hand up to the glass and Henry met it with his wishing with all his might that he could hug his daughter. 

 

Barry made it home that night after a very long day. She was even more tired now than she had been. She flopped down on her bed dropping her purse next to it and kicking off her shoes. She buried her face in her pillow and smiled, everything was looking up. Her phone buzzed and she lazily pulled her purse up onto the bed and dug it out. It was a text from a number she didn’t recognize. 

‘This is Len from the coffee shop. Hoping you had a better day today.’ Barry smiled lightly remembering the attractive man who’d bought her coffee what felt like ages ago.

‘It was better yeah, much better. You?’

Leonard Snart grinned down as his phone pinged signaling that he’d received a reply from Barry the pretty brunette. He glanced over the schematics of the Central City Museum. Things were definitely looking up.


	13. Dizzy Spells

Barry grinned as she raced out of the fire the last person left outside with the others. She raced away as the fire truck approached. She was about a mile away from the scene when she deemed it safe to pull to a stop in an alleyway. She wanted to pull down her cowl but decided against it in case anyone saw her. She tapped the communicator built into the neck of her suit.

“Everyone’s out. What else you got for me Cisco?” There was a pause before there was a response, but not the one she was expecting.

“Barry it’s Caitlin.” Barry tensed swearing under her breath. She tried to sound nonchalant.

“Hey Caitlin. How’s your day?” Caitlin sighed exasperatedly.

“Get back to Star Labs, now!” Barry nodded to herself.

“On my way.” She released the button and made to set off at a run but stumbled and had to grab hold of the dumpster next to her to steady herself. She shook her head and took a deep breath. In a moment, the feeling was gone and she raced off to Star Labs. One long rant from Caitlin later Barry was quickly changing in one of the back rooms and racing off to a crime scene to do her day job. She was collecting evidence as Joe and Eddie canvased witnesses when her phone rang. She pulled off a glove and glanced down at the caller ID. It was Oliver. She stepped under the yellow tape and answered the phone as she shut her case.

“Hello Oliver.” It was a long conversation, one that Barry didn’t really enjoy, but she did end up agreeing with Oliver. It was best that they just stayed friends, safer for everyone involved and just easier. Long distance relationships didn’t tend to work out and with both of them having ‘night’ jobs neither of them would have the time needed to make that kind of relationship work. Barry wanted to be mad at Oliver for forcing himself to be a martyr but really it was a very large part of his personality so she just shook her head at him, and the reasons did make sense. She was in the middle of analyzing evidence from the gun store when she felt another dizzy spell and was forced to grab hold of the desk to stop herself from collapsing onto the hard floor.

“I blame you Barry. I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement but no you said take journalism Iris, reporters have all of the fun. Guess what Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I’m bored. I blame you.” Barry shook her head as she glanced over at her foster sister who was dressed up in a pink lacy dress and matching heels. Iris raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Barry shook her head again, partially in answer to Iris’s question partially to try and clear the lingering dizziness from her head.

“Nothing you look nice. Date night?” Iris frowned blushing slightly as she had for the past few days whenever Barry teased her about Eddie.

“No, and you should look nice too! Remember the university is honoring Simon Stag with some award and you promised to explain the science for my article.” Barry nodded remembering quite clearly that conversation now. She swore under her breath. Iris leaned on the table.

“How fast can you get home and change?” Barry grinned to herself.

“Pretty fast.” Barry raced home and dug through her closet but couldn’t find a good dress then she tripped over her suitcase, the one she’d taken to Starling and grinned slightly. She changed rapidly and braided her hair as she rushed down the stairs. Iris stared for a moment as Barry got into her car. Barry glanced at the radio’s clock. 

“We’re gonna be late.” Iris shook her head as they began the drive.

“Where the heck did that dress come from Barry?” Barry smiled lightly.

“It was a gift. From Oliver.” Barry explained the circumstances of how she’d been given the dress and Iris shook her head.

“Curse you and your nerd allure.” Barry laughed.

“Oliver and I had a talk earlier today. We both decided that a long-distance relationship wasn’t going to work out.” Iris shook her head patting her foster sister on the hand.

“I’m sorry Barry. What about that cute guy who bought you coffee at Jitters?” Barry grinned a little.

“We’ve been texting, I think he might ask me out soon. He seems nice. Say’s he works in art acquisition.” Iris raised an eyebrow.

“Like for an art gallery?” Barry shrugged.

“He wasn’t specific but yeah that’s what it sounded like to me.” Iris nodded as she pulled into the parking lot. 

 

The ceremony itself went well but then the robbers, they had to be the same ones from the gun store, six guys with identical guns, showed up. Barry glared as they took Iris’s necklace. Iris put a hand on her shoulder. Then the security guard stepped up to try and stop them. They took the shot all at the same time and Barry acted yanking the security guard out of the way at super speed leaving him in the back entrance of the building. She raced out of the building and was about to take off after the van when a wave of dizziness overcame her and she collapsed to her knees trying to breathe through it. Her world spun and went gray and then everything went black. She didn’t even feel herself hit the pavement.


	14. Date Night

Iris panicked when she turned around and saw Barry was gone. She rushed around searching for her sister as the police sirens began ringing in her ears. She raced outside and almost screamed when she saw Barry laying on the ground eyes closed limbs splayed out like she’d fallen. Iris rushed forward and quickly looked over her foster sister, there was no blood, no injury. She gently shook Barry’s shoulder. 

 

“Barry. Barry!” Barry stirred and carefully sat up holding her head. Iris helped her to her feet, Barry leaning against her heavily. Barry shook her head as she walked forward back into the building. Iris frowned as her father approached them. 

“Barry!” Iris shook her head. 

“Dad go easy, I found her outside on the ground.” Barry nodded slightly refusing to look at Joe, Eddie or Iris.

“I went after them to try and get the plates. I fainted.” Eddie looked between the two girls concern on his face.

“Do you need me to get you a paramedic?” Barry shook her head. The guard nearby spoke about being suddenly outside. Joe pulled her aside quietly. 

“You tried to stop those gunmen, didn’t you?” Barry nodded.

“They’ve got to be the same ones from the gun store.” Joe frowned.

“What were you going to do when you caught them? Ask them nicely to pull over? You’re not bulletproof.” Joe paused looking Barry over.

“Wait, are you?” Barry shook her head. Joe frowned deeper. 

“Alright, and Iris isn’t stupid start coming up with better excuses than I fainted.” Barry was about to tell him that she actually had but he was already walking away. Barry shook her head and pulled her phone out of her bag and pulled up Caitlin’s contact info noting she had a text from Len. She called Caitlin and gave her a quick overview of what happened and promised to be at Star Labs within the hour, she just had to give a statement to the police. Caitlin sounded pissed but Barry had to talk to the police for a bit so she didn’t have time to listen to the rant right now. 

 

It was twenty minutes later when Barry was in a cab on the way to Star Labs that she remembered the text from Len. She pulled her phone back out of her purse and smiled down at the text. 

‘Thinking of you. Do you like Italian?’ Barry giggled. 

‘Of course I like Italian, who doesn’t’ The reply took a few minutes.

‘Not anyone I would want to associate with. How does Italian sound tonight?’ Barry frowned a little.

‘I can’t tonight. I have a doctor’s appointment, some follow up stuff about my coma. How about tomorrow night?’ The reply was almost immediate.

‘Absolutely. Are you ok?’ Barry sighed down at the phone not quite knowing how to answer.

‘Hopefully. It’s nothing big just some dizzy spells. I gotta go, I’m there.’ Barry smiled as Len replied almost immediately.

‘Let me know how it goes. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.’ Len frowned down at his phone as he went back over the armored car schedules he’d managed to get his hands on. Lisa frowned at him.

“Lenny you seem upset. Your pretty brunette break it off?” Len shook his head as he clicked off his phone. 

“No. Quite the opposite in fact, we’re meeting up tomorrow for Italian. She’s just having some medical issues.” Lisa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Oh yeah wasn’t she hit by like a bus or something?” Len shook his head.

“Lightning actually. Much more interesting.” Lisa rolled her eyes at her older brother.

“That’s right you can’t have a relationship that isn’t interesting. What did you say she does again?” Len shrugged.

“Hasn’t come up yet.” Lisa frowned.

“Cause you don’t want to tell her she’s dating a criminal?” Len rolled his eyes not looking up from the schedule. 

“I told her I work in art acquisition. Not technically a lie.” Lisa rolled her eyes. 

“Not really the truth either. Bet she’s another airhead like the last one.” Len shook his head.

“Seems very intelligent actually. We’ve been texting quite a bit over the past few days.” Lisa raised her eyebrow again.

“Not really like you, to keep it up with a girl this long. Especially when you aren’t actually getting any. I mean if she was a mark it would make sense but she just seems average from what you’ve told me.” Len looked up from the papers in front of him.

“I don’t know why if I’m honest. There’s just something different about her, she’s interesting, sweet, smart and yes very pretty. I don’t know what I want out of it, maybe more of her. I don’t know, and not knowing makes me frustrated.” Lisa grinned.

“And frustration makes you curious. I need to meet this girl who’s got you so worked up Lenny.” Len grinned slightly as he looked back down at his work.

“Maybe if tomorrow goes well you’ll get the chance.”


	15. The Next Night

The last twenty-four hours were very stressful for Barry. She’d saved several lives but had been unable to save Danton Black from himself. She’d gotten her ass kicked and he’d leapt out the window. She’d tried to save him but he had pulled her hand off him, forced her to drop him. She had cried when she’d gotten back to Star Labs. Caitlin had been the one to hug her though she seemed a bit uncomfortable. She was called in to do the CSI work for the scene and held herself together but only just as she got back to her lab. Then Joe came in with three pizzas, they talked about how they could help her father. She went home that night feeling a bit better. She fell into bed feeling a bit more positive about life. The next morning, she woke to a text from Len. 

‘Never heard back from you last night. Hoping everything went well, and that we are still on for tonight.’ Barry blushed slightly.

‘Everything went great, it was an easy fix nothing to worry about. I would love to go out tonight. Italian, right?’ Len smiled at his phone. 

‘Yes. It’s a bit of an upscale place hope that’s alright.’ Barry grinned slightly, the blush on her cheeks growing darker. 

‘I think I can make that work. I get off work at five.’ The reply was immediate.

‘I’ll pick you up at seven?’ Barry nodded to herself, smiling and replying with a yes and her address. Len smiled. The day passed by quickly and Barry was bouncing by five when Eddie came in with an evidence bag holding a gun she recognized from the recent case at Stag industries. 

“Hey Allen, I need prints off this gun. No rush though.” Barry smiled slightly continuing to gather up her stuff. 

“Well that’s good cause I’m done for the day. Also, if you’re gonna keep dating Iris you’re gonna have to start calling me Barry.” Eddie smiled.

“Alright Barry. I’m glad you seem so cool with this. I was a bit worried about that. I’ve never dated anyone with a sister as close as you two are before.” Barry smiled at him.

“Dude as long as Iris is happy I’m happy. Treat her right, keep her happy, and we’ll be the best of friends.” Eddie smiled and held out a hand for Barry to shake. She took it and shook it. 

“Speaking of happy you look particularly happy today.” Barry grinned. 

“I have a date tonight.” Eddie smiled. 

“Good luck. You need a ride home?” Barry shook her head, she was just going to run back to her apartment. 

“Thanks Detective Thawne.” Eddie shook his head.

“If I get to call you Barry you get to call me Eddie.” Barry nodded and picked up her purse. 

“Alright Eddie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eddie nodded and left Barry in peace. She walked out of the precinct and down into an alley a few blocks away before speeding off to her apartment to get ready for her date. She spent half an hour going through her closet and ended up calling Iris to come help.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you have a date?!” Barry blushed lightly as her foster sister came barging into the apartment. It took ten minutes to pick out a suitable outfit in Iris’s eyes. In the end, she picked out a little black dress from the meager assortment of dresses Barry owned, lamenting the fact that her red dress was at the dry cleaners. It reached to just above her knees and had a very attractive sweetheart neckline. She picked out a blue dress jacket to go with it and insisted on doing Barry’s hair and makeup. It was nearly seven by the time they were picking out shoes. Soon there was a buzzing at her intercom. She took a deep breath and walked over to it smiling. 

“Hello?” The voice that came back made her smile. 

“Hello Barry, it’s Len.” Iris held in a giggle as Barry blushed bright red. 

“Hello Len, I’m on my way down. Be there in just a bit.” Barry flipped off her sister in law as she actively tried to hold back her laughter.

“See you soon Barry.” The intercom went dead and Iris burst out in laughter.

“Really Iris, why must you do that?” Iris hugged her sister careful not to muss up her perfectly curled hair.

“Because I love you Blue Barry. Be safe, don’t have too much fun.” Barry blushed and hugged her sister back before practically skipping to the door in her sensible strappy flats. She made it downstairs in record time and smiled at Len who was dressed up in a black suit jacket and matching pants an ice blue tie around his neck. He smiled at her and offered her his arm. 

“You look fantastic Barry.” Barry blushed lightly as Len led her over to a small blue car and opened the door for her. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” Len smiled as he got into the driver seat and drove them to a quaint little Italian place. They were met by a man in a suit and bowtie.

“Right this way.” The host led them to a small secluded table with several candles between the two chairs. Barry smiled as Len pulled out her chair. 

“This place is nice. I’ve never been here before.” Len nodded as he ordered a bottle of red wine. Barry didn’t recognize the name of the wine but it sounded good. They talked over their food and even shared a desert. He skirted the topic of their jobs, he’d been doing that for a while so she wasn’t too surprised but she was curious. He drove her home.

“I would like to do that again soon Barry.” Barry smiled at him as he walked her to the door of the apartment building.

“I had a good time too. Would you like to come up? For coffee?” Len’s smile was a dangerous thing, as he flashed it at Barry again.

“I would very much like that. I have a meeting with some associates early tomorrow morning.” Barry nodded and led him up the stairs with a smile.


	16. That Morning

Leonard Snart woke to a mass of brown hair in his face. His lip curled up slightly. She smelled like the air after a lightning storm, like lightning and rain and for some odd reason fresh blueberries. He held in a laugh at that and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was seven o’clock. He was meeting with his partners about stealing the diamond at eight. He sighed, he really didn’t want to get out from under Barry, she was warm like a personal heating blanket and he’d always run a little cold, but the game wasn’t going to play itself. He carefully maneuvered out from under the beautiful brunette careful to pause every time she stirred, he didn’t want to wake her, she looked downright angelic sleeping like that. He could have watched her sleep for hours but he didn’t have time.

He successfully got out from under her though she immediately curled up further under the blankets seeking the warmth that had left. But as he made to get up from the bed she shot up accidentally rolling off the other side of the bed with a loud crash. He was just about to ask if she was alright when her head popped up from the other side of the bed. Her hair was a tangled mess that looked absolutely perfect next to her sleep blurred face. He couldn’t hold in the laugh this time. She glared at him over the bed as she tried to untangle herself from the blankets. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this. She chucked a pillow at him and he dodged easily, laughing again. She stuck her tongue out at him as she struggled to her feet.

“Breakfast?” He shook his head pulling on his pants. 

“As much as I would love to I can’t. I have an important meeting this morning.” Barry nodded rubbing her eyes to try and rid them of sleep.

“Yeah you said something about that last night.” He helped Barry to her feet and kissed her gently. 

“Believe me I want nothing more than to stay but I have to go. I’d love to meet you for lunch today though.” Barry smiled.

“Name the place.” He grinned and wrote down an address on the small notebook on her bedside table. 

“Cute little Chinese place, little hole in the wall but the food’s great.” Barry grinned as he kissed her again. She traced a hand over the tattoos that decorated his arms before letting him pull on his shirt and kiss her one last time before grabbing his jacket and strolling out of the apartment. 

 

Barry flopped back down onto her bed a huge grin on her face. Last night had been fantastic and she was actually up early enough to actually be on time for work. She showered and dressed, ate quickly and headed for Jitters. Iris bounced her eyebrows at her sister.

“You’re up early. How did last night go?” Barry grinned wide.

“Fantastically. He’s taking me to lunch today. Some Chinese place I’ve never heard of.” Iris bounced and hugged her sister.

“That’s fantastic. So, when do I get to meet him?” Barry shrugged.

“Hopefully soon. I don’t know serious this is yet. I think I’d like it to be ‘meet the family’ serious. I just don’t know yet.” Iris nodded fixing Barry’s usual coffee.

“Are we still on for the movies tonight? I hear that new zombie movie is fantastic.” Barry nodded.

“Of course! I will always have time for my sister.” Iris smiled and handed her her order.

“See you tonight then Barry. I expect to hear all about lunch with, what was his name again?” Barry grinned.

“His name is Len. Well his full name is Leonard but he hates that.” Iris laughed.

“Kind of how you hate Bernice. You two sound perfect for each other Barry.” Barry grinned as she waved at her sister and left for work.


	17. Cuddles and Colds

Barry was exhausted by the time she got home that night. Her chest still hurt slightly from breathing in so much of their toxic meta human, not nearly as much as it had but still. It didn’t help that she hadn’t taken Caitlin and Dr. Wells advice to rest at all that day, she’d also breathed in a bit more of the toxic fumes during their fight outside Iron Heights. She toed off her shoes and flopped onto her bed until her phone pinged. She groaned and fumbled with her purse and finally located her phone. 

‘Hey, feel like coming out for dinner tonight Blue Barry?’ Barry groaned at Len who had picked up the nickname that almost everyone gave her eventually, but she couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. But she really wasn’t feeling up to going out tonight.

‘I can’t I caught a chest cold, it’s minor, should be gone by tomorrow but I don’t feel up to going out tonight.’ There was a moments pause in which Barry flopped back down onto the bed. Her phone pinged again. 

‘I could bring over some soup and ginger ale. We could watch a movie.’ Barry grinned down at her phone. 

‘Sure. Text me when you get here so I can buzz you in.’ Len smiled down at his phone and Lisa threw a throw pillow at him. 

“You’re smiling again, it’s weird! Is it your girlfriend again?” Len nodded. 

“Yes I suppose that’s what she is.” Lisa’s mouth fell open as she stared at her brother. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What?” Lisa snapped her mouth shut.

“You’ve never admitted that before. That you would want the current girl you’re banging as your girlfriend. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger! That’s it I’m coming with you I gotta meet this girl before something goes wrong.” Len frowned as his sister practically skipped off the couch and grabbed her coat. 

“Fine, but we have to make a stop before we get to her apartment.” Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“She said she caught a cold, I’m picking up some soup and ginger ale. We’re gonna watch a movie.” He kept his face passive as Lisa squealed in delight. 

“Wrapped around her finger! Seriously. Do you even know what she does for a living yet?” Len frowned and shook his head. Honestly he was a little worried to find out. She was highly intelligent, too smart for her own good really and he’d seen her around the police station a few times when he was at the dinner across the street. She didn’t act like a cop though, and any cop worth their badge would have recognized him by now. She couldn’t be a cop. She seemed to spend a lot of time at Star Labs, maybe she worked there. He could only hope. Lisa hopped on her motorcycle behind Len’s car and waited for him in the parking lot of the grocery store. 

“You get the good kind of soup?” Lisa grinned at her brother’s confused expression. She peeked into the bag. There sitting in the plastic bag were three cans of soup, all different kinds but the same brand, a six pack of ginger ale, a bag of Lindor truffles and a small box of microwave popcorn. Lisa laughed, muffling it behind her hand. 

“You are too cute Len. Far too cute with this girl.” Len rolled his eyes at her as he put the bag in the back seat. He shot Barry a text explaining that his sister was being obnoxious and insisting on coming with him to meet her.

‘I’m in my pajamas. Hope she doesn’t mind.’ Len grinned, he hadn’t seen her pajamas yet, but knowing what he knew about Barry he bet they would be adorable. He texted her back. 

‘No one minds, she knows you’re sick.’ Barry coughed slightly, Caitlin had told her it would take a few days for her lungs to completely replace the damaged tissue and that the symptoms would present like a cold for the most part, though she may cough up some blood and tissue. Barry had slipped into her old pajamas by the time she got Len’s text. They were light purple pants and matching button up sweater with dark grey poufy clouds all over it. It was ten minutes before she got the text that they were at the door. She slipped on her fluffy bunny slippers and walked over to the buzzer next to her door and buzzed them in before flopping back down onto the bed. There was another knock on the door. 

“It’s open.” Barry called out then coughed violently. Len frowned at the deep sounding cough that greeted them as he opened the door. Barry was sprawled out on her bed on top of the covers in some of the most adorable pajamas he’d ever seen looking a little pale. 

“How are you feeling?” Barry glanced up and smiled tiredly.

“I’ve been better.” Len ran a hand through her hair. 

“This is Lisa, my sister. Lisa this is Barry.” Barry smiled at the pretty brunette who had followed Len into the apartment. She looked to be a few years younger than Barry. Lisa grinned at Barry. 

“He told me you were pretty he didn’t tell me you were a knockout. Seriously Len.” Barry blushed red and tried to hide her giggle that morphed into a cough in her hands. Len rubbed her back and held out the grocery bag to his sister pointing at the small kitchenette. Lisa grinned and took the bag as Len got Barry situated under the blankets with a stack of pillows behind her. Lisa searched the two small cabinets and quickly found a small pan and popped open one of the soup cans before she placed it on the stove turning it on low. She located a cup from the cupboards and grinned at the Disney character staring back at her as she filled it with ice then poured one of the ginger ales into it before walking over to Len and Barry. She handed Barry the glass and the other girl smiled and thanked her. Lisa shook her head.

“How did you land such an adorable nerd Len? I wanna know your trick, seriously.” Len smiled. 

“Getting run over by her seemed to have worked pretty well.” Barry blushed dark red.

“You remember that? I was kinda hoping you didn’t. To clarify I was late for work and I accidentally ran into him on the sidewalk, there was no car involved.” Lisa laughed as Barry’s blush grew darker and she sipped her ginger ale.

“Pretty, nerdy and awkward!? Seriously where do I find one. Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone. I did start some soup for the two of you Len.” Len rolled his eyes and walked Lisa to the door. He closed it behind her but she still heard him as he turned to Barry.

“So what movie would you like to watch?” Barry sounded hopeful as she replied.

“Star Wars?” Lisa giggled to herself, Len had seriously got himself a catch there. She just hoped he’d be able to hold onto her. She’d seen all the flowers and get well cards around the room, presumably from when she was in the coma Len had told her about. But most notably in her eyes anyway was an unopened package from Oliver Queen. Lisa sighed as she got back on her motorcycle, she just wanted her brother to be happy.


	18. Complications

Len glared at the screen in front of him. Foiled, it was impossible. Or at least it should have been. He explained as much to his partners. One of them, Mike Marconi, had miserably failed. He’d lost his mask and his cool, had shot one of the guards of the armored car and fired wildly at the blur nearly hitting Len himself and grazing one of their other partners. 

“What do you think the blur is Snart?” Len smiled back down at the frozen image from the stolen video drive. 

“This blur is a person. Take Mike out to the bay and dump him. Don’t leave any evidence behind.” The other two nodded and carried out the body of Mike Marconi whom Len had shot in the head moments before. Len’s phone began ringing, he glanced down and smiled. Barry’s smiling face grinned up at him from the caller ID. 

“Hello Blue Barry.” Barry groaned disgustedly. 

“Why does everyone pick up that nickname? Seriously you’ve never even met Iris, but she’s been using it since we were kids.” Len’s grin widened as he zoomed in on the silhouette outlined in lightning. The silhouette was one of a woman, that was clear enough. A woman in red.

“Must be cause you’re so sweet Barry.” Barry laughed. 

“Listen I’m gonna be late for lunch.” Len rolled his eyes searching through the footage. 

“What’s new about that?” Barry blushed. 

“The fact that I actually have a reason. I got called into work, an armored car was robbed this morning. Or someone tried to, I’ll know when I get there.” Len froze. Despite them dating for almost a month now he’d managed to avoid the subject of jobs since she’d asked him about his. He kept his tone cool as his mind raced. 

“Oh. I hope no one got hurt.” Barry sighed.

“I hope so too but that’s not really my department.” Len switched to the purloined files from the CCPD he’d managed to acquire from a hacker friend of Lisa’s.

“You know thinking about it, I don’t think I actually know what you do Blue Barry.” Barry paused. 

“Really? Must have never come up. I’m a CSI over at the CCPD.” Len hummed in interest as he switched to the files he’s never bothered with. He’d only ever memorized faces of cops, so as to avoid them. He’d never bothered with the other departments.

“That sounds interesting, you’ll have to tell me all about it at dinner. I was actually gonna call you about lunch. I had a client reschedule. Something about a death in the family.” He heard the faint sound of sirens in the background, she must have reached the crime scene. 

“Oh, that’s horrible. I’m sorry, give them my condolences. I’ll see you at dinner then, my place?” Len agreed and hung up before taking a deep breath and staring down at the computer in front of him. He rubbed his temple hard trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming on. There she was clear as day. Bernice Nora Allen, Forensic Scientist age twenty-five. There was also a very sparse footnote about her accident after the particle accelerator explosion. She spent nine months in a coma though only about three of them at a hospital. The other six were spent under the care of Dr. Harrison Wells and Dr. Caitlin Snow at Star Labs. That didn’t make sense but did explain why she spent so much time there. He glanced around to make sure the others weren’t back before he laid his head down on the desk and sighed. This was going to get complicated. Very very complicated, and not the fun kind. 

 

Barry grinned to herself as Captain Singh passed around the sketch form their ‘anonymous tip’. Barry had actually called it in to Joe specifically using the trick she’d learned she could do a few days ago. Vibrating her vocal chords was a very weird sensation but it did make her voice unrecognizable. Cisco had been over the moon that she was still discovering new things she could do. 

“We’re running facial recognition on this photo, do we have an eta on when that’ll go through Allen?” Barry nodded.

“Should be within the hour.” Singh nodded. 

“See if you can do anything to speed that up Allen. And I need any prints run through the database.” Barry shook her head.

“The only prints we could lift were from the driver and guard of the armored car. Nothing from anyone else. I’m trying to see if I can find out anything about where they got the liquid nitrogen. If we can find who sold it we can find who bought it, maybe find them through that.” Singh nodded.

“Get on that.” He gestured for her to leave and she nodded heading off to her lab. Georgia at the front desk waved her over before she could mount the stairs. 

“You’ve had a delivery Barry.” Georgia held up a bouquet of ice blue roses, a grin on her face as the others came out of the briefing room. 

“Got a sweetheart you didn’t tell us about?” Barry barely managed to hold back her speed as she snatched the roses from Georgia and blushed bright red. 

“There’s a card too, figured you’d want to be the one to open that.” Georgia held out a small envelope between her perfectly manicured fingers. Barry blushed brighter red as she took it and bolted, slowly for her, up the stairs as whispers broke out behind her. She was like a daughter to most of the officers in the precinct, a sister to others. They would never stop teasing her about this. She reached her lab and closed the door behind her setting the flowers on a table away from the evidence and smiled as she opened the card. 

‘Hope you have a nice day, and that this was as embarrassing as I planned it to be. Len’ Barry rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Len smiled as his phone rang. He was on his way to see a friend of his, a thief and arms dealer. He clicked on his Bluetooth earpiece. 

“I see you got my flowers then.” Barry laughed. It was a welcome sound. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do about her yet. Sweet naive Barry still thought he worked in art acquisition, which was technically true. 

“Yes, I did, in front of the entire precinct. I swear you and Georgia would be best friends, you’re both horrible. And both dead set on embarrassing me as often as possible.” Len chuckled lightly. 

“It is fun seeing you blush. Listen I’m glad you called. I might be going out of town for a while depending on how this meeting goes. If it goes the way I hope it does I won’t have to but you never know.” Barry laughed lightly and Len could practically hear her blush as she replied. 

“Well you are always prepared for any situation.” Len laughed aloud.

“Well that’s more hope, I do have this beautiful, fantastically smart girlfriend after all.” He felt his own eyes go wide, he’d never called her that out loud before. Definitely not to her at least, Lisa still teased him about even vaguely admitting it. There was silence from the other end of the phone for a moment. 

“Oh, do you now?” Barry sounded excited and happy and Len could swear he heard the ice he’d surrounded himself with since he’d first seen his father beating his mother crack. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about her at dinner, I’ve gotta go. I’ve got to get back to work.” Len nodded to himself still a bit shocked at his own words and feelings.

“Alright, be safe Blue Barry.” Barry smiled and bid him goodbye before turning back to the computers. The facial recognition had been quicker than she’d been expecting. She grinned and printed out her findings.


	19. Shot Through The Heart

Barry didn’t think twice, even though she probably should have. Instead she slammed herself into the beam of ice hoping that at the very least she could block most of the beam racing towards the defenseless civilian. The hit to her side had slowed her down too much to be able to race forwards and pull him out of the way. The burning cold slammed into her and she screamed. Her whole left arm was on fire with burning cold, ice crystals forming on her suit. She couldn’t breathe. It was too cold, it felt like her left lung wouldn’t expand. She had stopped running, been sent flying by the blast. She slammed into the stage, crashing through the set and rolling to a halt amongst the rubble. There was a familiar laugh, and Barry looked up into the mostly masked face of her assailant. He was dressed in a deep blue parka and goggles that matched the impressive gun in his hand. Barry gasped trying desperately to breathe. Her vision was blurring at the edges. 

“That I wasn’t expecting, I’ll be honest. I didn’t really see you at the armored car. You’re prettier than I expected. I love the leather, not many can pull off head to toe leather.” The sound of sirens rang through the theater. The man sighed.

“Unfortunate. Next time then kid.” And with that he stood and sauntered out of the theater through the back. Barry gasped, she couldn’t get air into her left lung. Footsteps caught her attention as she shivered and gasped. Joe knelt down next to her. 

“You need to get out of here.” Barry grabbed his arm with her right arm. 

“He… Help me up.” She stuttered out. He helped her up careful of the blackened icy parts of her suit. 

“T… th… m…a.” Joe cut her off every word seemed to be hurting her. 

“Alive, hurt but alive. Go. I’m guessing I know where I’ll find you?” Barry nodded and raced off clumsily. 

 

Caitlin was having an ordinary day, well apart from the friend of Barry’s, Felicity Smoke showing up for a tour of Star Labs. That was something she hadn’t done in a good ten months. They were on their way back to the Cortex when Cisco’s voice came over the intercom. 

“Caitlin, Dr. Wells! Get to the Cortex now. Code Red!” Code red meant meta human, or Barry got herself hurt again. If it was a meta Cisco would have called Barry directly. Caitlin took off at a run back to the Cortex. She beat Dr. Wells by moments. Barry, in her suit was laying on the floor, looking very much dead. There were black ice crystals building from two open wounds. One just above her left hip and the other spread from her left shoulder to her collarbone. 

“Get her to the table. Now!” Cisco grabbed her under the arms pulling a small groan of pain from the prone hero. He dragged her to the table as Dr. Wells came speeding, as fast as his chair could go, into the Cortex. His eyes went wide when he spotted Barry. Caitlin ripped off the mask. Barry’s eyes were closed and her lips were rapidly turning blue. 

“She’s going cyanotic. Cisco, we need to reflate her lung and get her warmed up as fast as we can. I need the biggest needle and syringe you can find.” Caitlin unzipped the suit, she needed to get at Barry’s chest. Cisco tore his way through the lab searching but another hand slapped the syringe into hers before he could find it. Cisco gasped looking into the face of Felicity Smoke. Caitlin left the explanation to him and Dr. Wells, she needed to focus on her patient. It took her ten minutes to get Barry breathing properly. She was warming the next IV when Dr. Wells rolled all the way up to Barry’s bedside. 

“Dr. Snow how’s she doing?” Caitlin sighed. 

“Better. The wounds are presenting like first degree frost bite. Her lung is healing rapidly, it seems like the force of the blast collapsed it more so than the cold. She’ll live. It seems that where the cold gun actually shot her, her healings been slowed. If she didn’t heal as fast as she does her blood vessels would have frozen and she’d have at the least lost the use of her left arm.” Cisco looked on the verge of tears, Felicity was standing off to the side wringing her hands together in worry. Cisco buried his head in his hands. 

“This is all my fault.” Caitlin wrapped an arm around him after she got the IV going. Dr. Wells turned to Felicity.

“You don’t seem to shocked by all this.” Felicity shook her head. 

“I already knew. She came to Starling after she woke up from the coma.” Dr. Wells nodded. 

“Detective West told me she’d had dealings with the Arrow before, it would make sense for her to go to him. But why you Miss Smoke?” There was a groan from behind them and they both turned to see Barry sitting up gingerly. 

“Felicity works with the Arrow. That’s why she knows.” Felicity raced over to Barry’s side and helped Caitlin ease her back so she was laying down instead. 

“The Arrow heard about everything that had been going on over here and sent me to make sure you were ok.” Barry smiled though it came out more as a grimace.

“Caught me on an off day, I’ll admit that. This guy wasn’t another Meta human though. He had a gun. Shot some kind of white ice beam. It slowed me down. I almost wasn’t in time to save someone.” Dr. Wells looked a bit miffed. 

“You jumped in front of the shot, didn’t you?” Barry nodded sheepishly. Dr. Wells shook his head exasperated. 

“One of these day’s you’re going to get yourself killed.” Barry grinned sheepishly. Then she frowned again. 

“But how did this guy get a piece of tech like that? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Dr. Wells eyes darkened. 

“Star Labs made the cold gun.” Cisco shook his head. 

“Caitlin and Dr. Wells had nothing to do with it. I made the gun.” 

 

Barry was feeling betrayed and confused. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, to heal. Both from the blasts of the cold gun and from the betrayal of one of the people she’d thought could be one of her best friends, given time. There was also a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she’d known the man in the parka. She’d been in insane amounts of pain and hadn’t been thinking straight when she’d seen him but she could have sworn she knew him. But she didn’t really have time to think about it. She was already back at work, back in her lab at the CCPD processing evidence. She was wrapped in at least six layers, a heating pad strapped to her wounds, keeping her warm and speeding the healing process. They had fished the body of Mike Marconi out of the bay earlier that day and Barry was currently going over the little evidence that had been left with a fine-toothed comb. She rubbed her eyes and resisted the urge to beat her head against the table. There was a soft knock at the door to her lab and she swiveled in her chair. Felicity was grinning at her from the door accompanied by Detective Thawne. Eddie smiled at her. 

“You’ve got a visitor Barry.” Then he frowned. 

“You alright, you look a bit off.” Barry nodded.

“Trying to stave off a head cold.” Felicity raised a hand.

“My fault, calling that one. It’s been going around Starling, didn’t mean to bring it with me to Central though.” Eddie laughed.

“Oh, Iris and I are doing Trivia night at Jitters, she asked me to invite you Barry.” Barry shook her head.

“Wouldn’t want to get my sister sick.” Eddie nodded and left the two women alone. Felicity walked over to Barry, who had just noticed that she had a bag from Big Belly Burger in her hands. She held it up.

“Caitlin said carbs help you heal. So, I made a stop on my way here.” Barry grinned and held out a hand for the bag. Inside were four large orders of fries, fresh and steaming, four big Belly Burgers, six orders of chicken nuggets and four small apple pies. Barry grinned up at Felicity.

“She also said your metabolism got supercharged. So, that’s all for you. As is this.” She set down a super-sized big gulp cup. Barry peered inside and laughed. It was the bright green Lemon Lime slush from the 7 eleven down the street and Felicity had drawn bright green arrows on the cup. 

“You are a saint Felicity.” Barry unwrapped a burger and bit into it, it was gone in moments. She spoke as she started in on the second burger.

“So, what brings you to my humble home away from home?” Felicity sat down. 

“Worry, mostly. You rushed out of Star Labs pretty fast, and I get the feeling it’s not just the physical wounds bothering you.” Barry sighed through a mouth full of fries. 

“You hang around Oliver too much.” Felicity shrugged.

“True as that may be, it helps me realize when my friends are having an internal struggle. Is it about Cisco?” Barry shoved another handful of fries into her mouth in lieu of answering the question. Felicity patted Barry on her good shoulder.

“When you met us, me Oliver and Dig, we were this well-oiled Arrow machine. But it wasn’t always like that. It took time to trust each other. And unlike you guys we weren’t thrown together overnight. We came together one by one.” Barry sighed. 

“I get that, I just wish he’d trusted me enough to tell me. That man lost his arm from the elbow down, he could have died if I hadn’t blocked most of the blast by diving in front of it.” Felicity nodded. 

“Honestly I think he didn’t want to tell you because he was worried about losing you as a friend simply for having built the gun in the first place.” Barry bit into her next burger. 

“I’ve seen what this life can do to people. Don’t make it any lonelier than it has to be.” Barry nodded thoughtfully. Her computer beeped. She swiveled around and made a triumphant noise around her bite of burger. She began typing at lightning fast speeds until Felicity cleared her throat.

“Barry you’re gonna break that poor keyboard.” Barry laughed pulling her fingers back from the keyboard for a moment before going back to typing at a more human rate. 

“What’s got you so excited anyway?” Barry grabbed a few more fries before she answered not looking up from her computer. 

“I had a hunch when we fished Mike Marconi out of the bay that his partners killed him. Still no idea why, probably because he shot that security guard. So clearly, I was looking for all the usual stuff but I had an idea. A fingerprint. We couldn’t find any on the body or his clothes. So, I thought about it and have been in an Email war with Will at the morgue to get my hands on the bullet, which was lodged in what was left of Marconi’s brain tissue. Sorry I’m grossing you out, aren’t I?” Felicity shook her head. 

“Ok maybe a tiny bit, but really I hear worse at work.” Barry grinned a tiny bit before turning back to the computer. 

“Well I finally got him to listen to me, so I need to run down to the morgue. Be back in a flash.” Felicity grinned as Barry raced out of the precinct. It took her ten minutes to get back. And from there she was working on the bullet. Felicity bowed out, heading back to Star Labs, something about updating systems. Nearly an hour later Barry laughed in success as she peeled a partial fingerprint from the remains of the bullet. She set it to process and practically danced down the stairs to Captain Singh’s office. She knocked and he called for her to enter.

“I got something Captain. It took a while but I got it! I managed to pull a partial print off the bullet the coroner pulled out of Mike Marconi’s head. It’s processing now.” Singh smiled.

“Good work Allen. Let me know as soon as we’ve got that ID. The sooner we catch this psycho the better.” Barry nodded emphatically. She raced back up the stairs. When she reached her lab her cell was ringing. She grabbed it without looking at the caller ID.

“Yello?” A chuckle from the other line made her freeze.

“Honestly I think I look better in blue but whatever you say.” Barry rushed over to her computer, the fingerprint analysis wasn’t going nearly fast enough for her so she began searching through the binders on the shelves. 

“Blue Barry you there?” Barry cleared her throat. 

“Yeah I’m here. What’s up Len?” She kept searching through the binders as he laughed again.

“You are seriously distractible Barry.” Barry tried to smile but she couldn’t quite manage it. That laugh, she had heard it before, earlier today in fact, when Len was supposedly in a meeting about a new piece of art. She finally found the binder she was looking for.

“I was checking to see if we are still on for dinner.” Barry flipped through the book of mug shots, Central Cities most wanted. She swore, loudly.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Barry stared down at the picture in her hands.

“No, I’m sorry Len. Dinner isn’t gonna work out.” Barry wanted to curse and cry and hit something all at the same time. Leonard Snart smirked up at her from the pages of the binder.

“Is everything alright Barry?” Barry shook her head violently. 

“Honestly, no. Stuff’s been crazy, I need to focus on work.” Len nodded to himself, thinking. She had found out. She had to have. It was the only thing that would explain the shaking voice.

“I understand Barry. Call me if you change your mind.” Len hung up and hurled his phone into the wall. He picked up his cold gun and powered it up. He had to move up his time table now. Barry felt tears stinging her eyes. She had thought getting shot would be the worst part of her day but no this hurt was deeper more painful. She didn’t have to check the computer to know that the print she’d pulled off the bullet belonged to the man she’d been dating for the past month, the man she was truly growing to love. She buried her head in her knees and cried.


	20. Confrontation and Contemplation

The fight on the train went better than Barry was expecting. The train got derailed but no one was killed or even seriously injured. She was catching her breath when the biting cold returned, she still wasn’t completely healed from earlier. She screamed as she rolled away from the cold. She landed on her back looking up into the face of her now ex-boyfriend, Leonard Snart. He shot again, ice coating her waist and trapping her to the ground.

“Pretty fast kid, but not fast enough. Thank you.” Barry gasped for air, it was so cold. 

“W… What?” Len smiled down at the girl in red leather. She was very attractive, she filled out the suit nicely. 

“You forced me to up my game. Not just with this gun but with how I think about the job. It’s been educational.” He didn’t bring up that this heist had cost him a shot at happiness. Had cost him Barry Allen. The streak, or whatever she chose to call herself, was only partially to blame for that. He’d known he would never be able to give up the game, even for her. Barry was amazing but this game had kept him alive for years, had put his sister through college. He wasn’t even really in it for the money anymore. He was in it for the thrill and this woman was nothing if not a thrill. But she was also an obstacle. He leveled the cold gun at her face. Something whirred behind him. 

“Drop it!” Len turned his head, gun still trained on the woman in red. There were three people behind him. Two he recognized from when he’d followed Barry to Star Labs, curious about who she was spending so much time with. Cisco Ramone was holding what appeared to be the barrel of a large gun that glowed similarly to his own. The body of the gun was massive being supported by Dr. Caitlin Snow and a very pretty blonde he’d never seen before.

“This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power.” Len raised an eyebrow turning back to the still immobile woman on the ground.

“I was wondering who you were talking to.” Cisco sounded indignant as he spoke again.

“Hey! Unless you want a taste of your own medicine I’d back the hell up!” Len smiled.

“Your hands are shaking, you’ve never killed anyone before.” Cisco’s grip on the gun tightened.

“There’s a first time for everything, Captain Cold.” Len liked that, he’d always wanted a nickname, all the great thieves throughout history had one. Mick used to call him a dork for that.

“I will shoot you.” Cisco’s voice only shook a little though Len couldn’t tell if it was fear at having to shoot someone or if he was bluffing. Len decided it wasn’t worth the risk, besides if he let the woman in red live he’d have a chance to up his game further.

“You win kid.” He lifted his gun so it was resting against his shoulder instead of pointing at that pretty, if still masked face. 

“I’ll see you around.” With that he turned on his heel and began to walk away. Cisco tracked him with the barrel of the gun as he went. 

“Hey leave the diamond.” Len holstered his gun.

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

Cisco took a breath as Captain Cold vanished into the night. He set down the nozzle he’d been holding and grinned at Barry, his hands still shaking.

“Couldn’t shoot him even if I wanted to. This is actually the Star Labs vacuum cleaner, with a lot of LEDS.” Barry let out a strangled laugh shivering violently as Caitlin and Felicity raced over to her.

“Let’s get you warm.” Barry reached out and caught Cisco’s hand. She couldn’t really smile right now, she was too cold but she managed to stutter out a few words.

“T… Thank you.” She must have gotten more into those words than her half-frozen mind had thought she did for Cisco’s smile lit up his face like a Christmas tree. He grabbed a piece of metal off the fake cold gun and shattered the ice around her middle, careful not to hit her. Between the three of them they bundled Barry into the waiting Star Labs van and sped off back to their safe haven. 

 

Much later that night Dr. Wells sat at Barry’s bedside. She was fast asleep curled up under seven blankets and two heating pads. Caitlin had insisted she stay overnight for observation, just to be sure there would be no lasting damage from the cold gun. Cisco’s cold gun could prove to be quite the problem. He hadn’t foreseen that to be an issue. Captain Cold. As silly as Cisco’s nicknames seemed to everyone else Dr. Wells found them quite helpful though he hadn’t originally known who had given the Flash’s villains their code names. He had suspected it had been Barry herself. She was well known for cracking jokes at the worst moments if only to lighten the mood. 

Captain Cold was a bit of an enigma to him though. He’d only met the man a few times during meetings of the rouges. He had once been the leader but then he disappeared for a while and his old partner Mick Rory, AKA Heatwave had started saving the world with Team Flash and Team Arrow, though he tended to favor the Arrow’s methods of getting things done he and his associate, The Golden Glider, tended to team up with the Flash more often than not. But only against major world ending kind of threats. Then again that could all change. The timeline had been damaged by him coming to the past. He had no idea how badly, only that his confrontation with the Flash under the red skies of 2024 Central City remained the same. The Justice League had still been founded, though the roster seemed to change nearly daily, though the founding seven rarely changed. He’d given up checking that to keep his view of the future the same. He stuck to the newspaper headlines the day the Flash had vanished, the day he’d decided to make the journey back to the past.

But Captain Cold was something of a constant in Barry’s life. Or at least he would be, was supposed to be. Wells ran a hand through his hair, the future was getting more uncertain by the day. But he at least knew something about Leonard Snart. 

The tabloids in the future loved a good scandal, some things even time couldn’t change. One particularly memorable article had popped up some time around 2019. It was a picture that no one was sure who had taken, it had been sent to the paper anonymously. It depicted the Flash back pressed against the wall of an abandoned warehouse a familiar figure in a deep blue parka between her legs, their lips locked together. The remains of a violent fight were scattered around them, a skirmish with an alien threat, Wells didn’t remember which one there had been so many. But he and a few of the other rouges had confronted Snart about the photo a few days after it had been published. He had simply smirked and kept on shining his cold gun. But Snart had gone missing mere hours after the Flash. Dr. Wells sighed, everything with Barry was so complicated. She made it no less so by explaining that the man she’d been dating for the past month and a half was in fact the notorious criminal now known as Captain Cold. Maybe the tabloids had been onto something after all. But hopefully soon it wouldn’t matter. 

 

The next day found Team Flash back in the Cortex of Star Labs running more tests. Barry, who seemed to be fully recovered, smiled as Felicity came in wheeling her bag.

“You’ve got a fantastic team here Barry. Speaking of teams, I should get back to mine.” Dr. Wells smiled at her.

“It was wonderful to meet you Miss Smoake. Please extend a hello to the Arrow from us.” Felicity nodded, there were hugs all around and she left. Barry made her excuses and left as well. Felicity yelped as Barry flashed into the empty train compartment, suddenly sitting in front of her grinning.

“Don’t tell Oliver I yelped.” Barry laughed. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Felicity smiled. 

“Speaking of secrets, you and Oliver.” Barry grimaced. 

“You know?” Felicity nodded. 

“He wasn’t exactly subtle. He visited you a lot while you were in the coma and then when you showed up in Starling, he was so happy. He’s been moody for weeks.” Barry nodded.

“He suggested we break it off. I agreed with his reasons. Doesn’t mean I don’t still care about him. But I’m not in a good place to be dating anyone. Not after this fiasco.” Felicity, who hadn’t been present when Barry had explained about her and Len, raised an eyebrow. Barry sighed and explained. Felicity nodded patting Barry on the knee.

“You aren’t alone. Remind me to tell you about Huntress next time you’re in town.” Barry smiled slightly. 

“I just wanted to say thank you Felicity. If you hadn’t been there I would have done something stupid, like holding a grudge against one of my only real friends. If you ever need me, I’ll race over in a heartbeat.” Felicity smiled. 

“Same here. Well as fast as I can. Which could take a while but I’ll still be there. Oliver would too you know. Just because he’s got a martyr complex doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you too. A lot. But don’t tell him I told you.” Barry grinned and hugged Felicity. 

“Be safe Barry.” Barry nodded. 

“You too Felicity.” With that she raced off running back to Central City.

 

It took Len a few days to track down his old partner, Mick Rory. But he managed it, found him hiding out in an old boarded up motel, most of which had burned to the ground years ago, slightly ironic that the police couldn’t find the pyromaniac there but he’d let it go. 

“I know it’s been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn’t go to well for you. But if I want to keep running in Central City I’m going to need a crew.” Mick waved a lit match over the gun and grinned. 

“I’m in.”


	21. Comfort

Barry had to admit Cisco and Caitlin were pretty cool about the whole having dated a supervillain thing. Caitlin had brought several tubs of ice cream to Star Labs and Cisco, sweet wonderful Cisco had stayed up most of the night baking cookies. Even Dr. Wells was understanding. 

“The heart wants what it wants, though science can explain the chemistry behind attraction it can’t really do anything to change that.” He’d said before sending the three of them out for the night. Caitlin had invited Iris and Eddie. After a brief and highly edited version of Barry and Len’s breakup Iris agreed to come out to cheer up her sister. Eddie brought chocolates and bought the first round of drinks. Barry was really beginning to like him. Three rounds in and Barry started to notice her problem. She’d been drinking the hard stuff all night, trying to drink away the happy memories of Len, and more importantly the dark smirk on his face as he’d leveled the gun at her face. But three stiff drinks and several shots later she couldn’t feel a thing. She ordered six more shots and made her way over to Cisco and Caitlin. She set down the shots and made sure that Iris was busy playing darts with Eddie. 

“Guys we have a problem.” Cisco nodded watching Eddie.

“We all do when guys like him exist.” Caitlin sipped her drink. 

“Yeah he’s hot. Genetically speaking, because I’m a geneticist. Oh god, I sound like Felicity.” Barry shook her head.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about this.” She proceeded to down all six shots in under a second. 

“I can’t feel anything.” Cisco chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s usually what happens when you drink too much.” Barry shook her head. 

“No, the alcohol isn’t affecting me.” Caitlin perked up.

“It’s your heightened metabolism. I need a sample.” Cisco grinned seeming over the moon that Barry had managed to find a way to connect science and drinking. Caitlin was rummaging around in her purse. 

“You keep a blood collection kit in your purse?” Caitlin shrugged finally pulling out the small sterile kit. She dragged Barry to the ladies’ room and got her first sample. Nearly twenty shots later Barry made a frustrated noise. 

“I can’t get drunk! I’m only twenty-five and my drinking days are over!” She lay her head down on the table with a frustrated sigh. Cisco patted her on the back swaying slightly. 

“We’ll figure something out, in the name of science!” Barry huffed a laugh as Iris came over and hugged her sister from behind. 

“Don’t get too down Barry. He wasn’t worth you! Come on I’ll buy you another drink.” Barry huffed a laugh.

“I think just a Coke this time sis. I gotta work tomorrow.” Iris nodded and wandered off to the bar. Barry sighed deeply and downed her last shot. Eddie patted her on her back. 

“Seriously Barry, don’t beat yourself up too bad over a guy. If he couldn’t see how amazing you are he definitely wasn’t worth it.” Barry smiled at him and he wandered off to join Iris. Cisco scowled at his back, still wobbling a bit. 

“Seriously, how is he so perfect? It kinda makes me sick.” Barry laughed. Then Eddie’s phone rang. Iris handed Barry her Coke grinning wide and slung an arm around her sister as Eddie spoke into the phone. Barry drank half of it in one go. Iris was a bit too tipsy to pay attention. Eddie nodded and hung up the phone, heading back over to the group.

“There’s been a bombing on eighth and pass. I gotta go.” Iris sobered almost immediately and hugged him, laying a kiss on his cheek. 

“Be safe out there Eddie.” Eddie nodded and left. Iris stretched and yawned exaggeratedly. 

“I should get going. Gotta be at Jitters early.” Barry nodded. 

“It’s a good idea, I have to work tomorrow too.” Iris rushed out of the bar, Barry running back to Star Labs and changing into her costume in seconds before running off to the scene. She spotted a window washer dangling from a platform. 

“Guys? You there?” Barry tapped the com unit built into her costume. 

“There’s a window washer and he’s gonna fall!” Cisco’s voice came over the coms, the noise of the bar barely audible in the background.

“Don’t try to catch him, you don’t have super strength.” Barry thought fast.

“Is there like a mattress king near here, I could stack them.” Caitlin huffed a slight laugh. 

“Barry this isn’t a road runner cartoon!” The platform shook and the man yelled out for help. Barry glanced from the asphalt in front of her to the spot on the building where the man was dangling.

“How fast do I have to go to run up the side of a building?” Cisco sounded curious. 

“How far up do you need to go?” Barry did a quick calculation. 

“I don’t know, fifty meters give or take?” There was mumbling and the platform shook again dislodging one of the man’s hands. 

“Cisco!” Caitlin’s voice cut into the audio again. 

“Just run really, really fast. But you need to maintain your velocity on the way back down. Or else?” There was a pause. 

“Or what?” Cisco’s voice was back.

“Splat.” He deadpanned and Barry nodded, it made sense. She jumped in place for a moment psyching herself up then she bolted up the side of the glass building just as the final rope snapped. She grabbed the window washer mid fall and raced back down the building out of the way of the falling platform. She set the man down and stood carefully. The man groaned and turned over. Barry smiled, he was going to be fine. Then she stood and looked up. Iris was running into the alley. Barry vibrated her face so it was nothing but a blur of color, like she had at Iron Heights when she’d saved Joe from Nimbus. Then she raced off down the alley and back to Star Labs.


	22. Face To Mask

Barry had had a hell of a day. Canvasing the scene of the bombing, finding Bette Sansusi through the VA file. Then there was Joe telling her to talk to Iris about her blog. Then the worst thing happened, Iris put her name on her blog. Cisco was still mad at her for blowing up the last suit, even though it had been completely accidental. Joe had yelled at her for not getting Iris to stop writing about it so she was doing something crazy. She just hoped that Iris might listen to the streak instead of Barry. Also, maybe to suggest a new name, cause the streak just sounded wrong. She’d left Bette in the capable hands of Dr. Wells and raced off in costume. She gently pushed the door to Jitters open, slipping inside without a sound, something Oliver had tried to teach her. She wasn’t so good at it at top speeds though.

“I’m sorry. We’re closed.” Iris didn’t look up from where she was gathering dirty mugs. Barry smiled slightly, she was kind of excited about Iris’s reaction to her in costume, she’d keep her promise and wouldn’t reveal her identity but still. It wasn’t every day you met a hero. She decided on the spot to throw on some theatrics. She raced past Iris, just fast enough to throw napkins flying around the room and blow her hair back. Iris jumped and Barry held back her laugh. This was serious even if the awe in her sister’s eyes did wonders for her ego. She vibrated her vocal chords, modulating her voice so it was unrecognizable. 

“Iris West. I hear you’ve been writing about me.” Barry made sure to stand so she was backlit, her face hidden in shadows. Iris stuttered for a moment before she stepped tentatively forwards, Barry matched her steps going backwards careful to stay in shadow. 

“I… It’s you! You are real!” Iris glanced around and blushed lightly.

“I… Let me clean up.” Barry grinned and rushed around, to Iris it must have seemed like a few seconds but Barry managed to gather all the dirty dishes, pick up and take out the trash and wash every dish in the place within the space of a breath. Iris stared around at the immaculate coffee shop. 

“Wow.” Barry smiled from her spot by the door the street light behind her casting her face in shadows. 

“Meet me on the roof. I’ll even give you a head start.” Iris grinned and raced off up the stars. Barry counted to three before bolting up them herself. She hoped up onto the side of the roof and waited. It was another full minute before Iris arrived on the roof. Barry grinned keeping her face in shadows as she spoke feet dangling over the edge of the roof.

“I need you to stop writing about me.” Iris looked up, shading her eyes against the bright glow of city lights as if that would help her see the woman in red’s face. 

“There are a lot of people who need someone like you right now, to just know you’re out there. I have so many questions!” Iris was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Barry felt a twinge of guilt knowing that she was keeping the truth from her sister.

“Where are you from?” Iris stepped closer and Barry raced to the other side of the roof, she couldn’t risk Iris recognizing her. 

“Around.” Iris spun round facing her again. 

“Who are you?” Barry grinned shaking her head slightly.

“If I told you that it would kinda defeat the purpose of the mask.” Iris stepped forward again and Barry raced off once more, ending up on the other side of the roof again. Iris tried and failed to track her with her eyes, she was just too quick. 

“How can you do what you do?” Barry remained silent walking along the side of the building. Iris huffed. 

“You are a terrible interview.” Barry raced over to a corner of the roof nearer her sister. 

“There’s more to this than you can understand. Trust me please, I need you to stop.” Iris turned to face her again making no move to step forward this time though.

“Can you stop? Running into buildings and rescuing people before they even know you’re there.” Barry shook her head, the long ponytail that stuck through the back of her mask shaking slightly. 

“I don’t do this for the glory.” Iris inched forward obviously hoping Barry wouldn’t notice. Barry did and raced back over to her original position on the roof, her legs dangling off of it. Iris huffed an exasperated sigh. 

“You are worse than my sister when it comes to sitting still.” Then she sighed again choosing this time not to face the Flash, not to let her tease the non meta anymore. 

“Look a long time ago, when my best friend, my sister was a kid, something horrible happened to her. Ever since then she’s been telling stories about this impossible thing. And people laughed at her and shrinks analyzed her, she’s been looking for an explanation ever since. And you! You are proof she’s not crazy! But it’s like she’s lost her faith. She won’t even talk about it anymore. She’s lost and I want to help her. But I need your help to do that.” Barry was floored. She had no idea that all this was because of her, more so than the fact that she kept putting on the suit. Iris was doing this, all of it, putting her name out there to help Barry. She was touched honestly, for a moment she remained sitting on the edge of the building looking out over the city away from her sister. 

“She’s lucky to have a sister like you. That doesn’t change the fact that you’re putting yourself in danger by doing this. You need to stop.” Iris was about to go off on a rant but Barry wouldn’t let her. She scooped her up and placed her carefully back in Jitters before racing off again. Back to Star Labs. Bette was sitting in the examination room as Caitlin took another blood sample. Barry leaned in the doorway a slight grin on her face, still in her costume. Bette smiled at her, it was only a touch forced. 

“Gotta say the red looks good on you. Especially when it’s not about to explode.” Barry laughed. 

“Yeah that is a plus. But at least Cisco forgave you, he’s still mad at me when I get dirt on his suit.” Bette laughed. 

“Somehow I don’t think he’d look quite as nice in the suit.” Cisco peeked around the corner a tablet in his hands. 

“Hey I could rock that red leather if I tried.” Barry laughed loudly as Bette raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Not really your color, I’d say blue. And black, but like electric blue.” Barry nodded and yawned lightly. Dr. Wells nodded to her. 

“You should go get some sleep Barry.” Barry shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. I wanna be here for Bette.” Bette’s smile grew more genuine. 

“It’s alright Barry, I’ll be ok for one night here.” Caitlin nodded. 

“Besides it’s just the basic medical stuff you went through when you first showed powers.” Barry groaned. 

“Painfully boring stuff, no offence Caitlin.” Caitlin nodded.

“None taken.” Bette laughed. 

“This I could get used to. Barry, you’re so sweet but you’re obviously exhausted. I’ll be here in the morning. I promise.” Barry nodded racing off to change coming back moments later. Cisco fished something out of a mini-fridge that sat off to the side of the cortex. He tossed it to Barry who grinned unwrapping it. Bette raised an eyebrow. Barry grinned sheepishly. 

“My speed might not be as bad but it comes with its downsides. I have what Caitlin calls a hyper-metabolism. I have to consume around ten thousand calories a day.” Barry unwrapped the bar and took a bite. With her mouth full she continued. 

“Cisco makes these high calorie energy bars, they’ve basically got a third of what I need in a day, helps me save on groceries. And he is a miracle worker, they taste like chocolate.” Cisco blushed lightly and Bette let out a genuine laugh. 

“Are you always like this?” Barry, who had taken another bite spoke again around a mouth full of food.

“Like what?” Bette snorted another chuckle. 

“Freaking adorable!” Barry blushed red as her suit as Caitlin and Cisco burst out laughing. Dr. Wells even cracked a smile. Barry swallowed her bite and scowled. 

“Oh come on! I’m twenty-five! I should have lost the adorable marker around sixteen!” Bette giggled and Barry stuck her tongue out at the other woman. 

“Fine, I’m going home to get some sleep. Call me if anything happens.” Barry waved to Bette and raced off in a flash of lightning. Bette chuckled.

“Seriously, she’s too cute for her own good.” Dr. Wells nodded to himself. 

“Well you aren’t wrong.”

 

Barry made it back to her apartment in record time. She stopped running in an alley near her building and casually trotted out onto the sidewalk. She made her way up to her apartment stopping only to check the mail. Nothing special, just bills. She went to unlock her door when her neighbor, on older lady who lived alone with her cat poked her head out of the door. 

“Oh Barry! Good your home!” Barry smiled, she always liked Mrs. Price. She was a sweet old widow who knitted the whole floor Christmas scarves and occasionally brought Barry cookies. 

“Hey, Mrs. Price. Just getting back from work, how’s Giget?” Mrs. Price smiled.

“She’s doing wonderfully. But I have something for you sweetheart.” Barry grinned expecting a platter of cookies as usual, but instead Mrs. Price struggled under the weight of an enormous bouquet of ice blue roses. Barry rushed forward to help her. There had to be three dozen artfully arranged with baby’s breath and Queen Anne’s lace. Barry stared. 

“A nice young man dropped these off for you earlier. Such a sweetheart. He also dropped off this box of chocolates and present for you. Can’t help but wonder what he did wrong.” Well derailing that commuter train for a starter, but Barry couldn’t tell Mrs. Price that. The sweet old lady would have an aneurysm if she knew that Barry had dated a supervillain. Barry forced a smile. 

“Thanks Mrs. Price. But could you do me a favor?” 

“Anything Barry dear.” Barry frowned into the flowers in her arms. 

“If you see him around here again call me.” Mrs. Price nodded and smiled helping Barry carry the presents into her apartment. She fussed over Barry’s mess and health for a little bit before she left. Barry closed the door behind her and slid down it so she was sitting on the floor. The small package was still in her hand, ice blue wrapping giving away who it was from. Her hands shook as she thought about calling Cisco and Caitlin. She shook her head. This was her problem, she was an adult she could handle this. The box was a little bigger than her hand and light. Her fingers trembled a little as she carefully unwrapped the box. Inside was a folded note. She took it out and unfolded it.

 

'Dear Barry,  
First off, I’m sorry. You should know that I never meant to hurt you. I had no idea you worked at the CCPD. I never meant to use you. Of that much you can be sure. I also never meant for you to find out the way you did. I honestly don’t know if I ever intended for you to find out. But the fact stands that you did. I sent you this as a way to tell you that I will not be using you against anyone, including yourself. This is the last time I will contact you without your permission. I don’t like civilian casualties, and I will not have you being one of mine. Lisa has agreed to the same terms. I’m sorry.

C.C.'

 

The signature confused her for a second but then she remembered Cisco calling him Captain Cold at the train tracks. She snorted but there wasn’t much humor in it. She couldn’t believe he actually liked Cisco’s dorky nickname for him. She looked down into the box and her frown deepened. There was a simple gold locket laying on a white cloth. It had a snowflake engraved on it, it was jagged and intricate, truly beautiful. A single sapphire was pressed into the center of the snowflake. She flipped it over and shook her head, her initials were engraved into the back. The inside was empty but there was a note underneath. 

 

'Don’t worry I bought it. The chocolates too.'

 

That made Barry laugh. Then she shook her head and stood walking over to the box of chocolates. They were exceedingly fancy. Barry sighed and sat down in front of the bouquet of flowers. It was going to be very hard to not think of Len now. She growled in frustration and went to change into her pajamas.


	23. Pain

“Barry… Dr. Wells… He… h…” Bette’s head lolled and her eyes slipped closed. Barry felt tears stream down her face. She felt for a pulse and found nothing. She hung her head and pulled her mask back up. Then she noticed a deep purple glow spreading out from the bullet wound. She tapped her com.

“Barry! Where’s Bette? Is she ok?” Barry shook her head. 

“No, Eiling killed her. She’s glowing. She’s gonna detonate.” There was a muffled curse and a gasp from the other end of the line. 

“A mass her size, the explosion would be…” Caitlin sounded scared and Dr. Wells finished her thought for her. 

“Devastating.” Caitlin’s voice came back over the coms. 

“Barry, you need to get her away from the city.” Barry looked down at Bette’s body, the glow was growing brighter. 

“There’s no time!” The splash of waves on the shore caught her attention.

“Can I run on water? I built up enough speed to run up a glass building, how fast would I have to go to run on water?” Cisco began to do calculations as Barry twitched, too many people would die if Bette went off here. Dr. Wells beat Cisco to the answer though. 

“Approximately six hundred and fifty miles an hour.” Cisco’s voice shook.

“You have to outrun the blast, or you’ll die too.” Barry nodded to herself and carefully picked Bette up. Then she ran for everything she was worth. She made it about two miles out of the bay and dropped Bette, tears stinging her eyes. She turned and ran back to the shore. She heard the explosion behind her and ran faster feeling the water lap at her heels. Just as she reached the shore she slowed up and slipped, she managed to flip over mid fall so she was facing the water. She stared at the water that was still falling back into the bay from the explosion. Tears still ran down her face as she struggled back to her feet and raced back to Star Labs. 

 

Several hours later Barry arrived at the West household. She’d made a decision after Bette had died. She wasn’t going to lose anyone else like that again. And the one in most danger right now was Iris. Barry opened the door and hear Iris call out from the table. 

“If you’re here to do laundry I already have a load in.” Barry shook her head. 

“No I was looking for you. We need to talk.” Barry sat down and sighed as Iris closed her laptop. 

“I was working a case. Someone I thought I could help. I made friends with her. But she died.” Iris reached out and took Barry’s hand. 

“Barry I’m so sorry.” Barry nodded looking down at her lap.

“I honestly didn’t know her all that well but it still hurts. But I know what it’s like to lose family. Iris, writing about these things it’s dangerous. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Iris huffed, frustrated. 

“And I want to know what’s really going on with you! You’ve been lying to me and I know it. You’re keeping things from me! Tell me what’s going on with you Barry!” Barry sighed. 

“I’m taking my dad’s advice. I’m moving on Iris. I ask that you do the same.” Iris slowly pulled her hand away. 

“That might have been how this started, but that’s not what it’s about for me anymore.” Barry nodded down at her hands, she couldn’t look at Iris and go through with her plan.

“Maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a while.” Iris was silent as Barry stood and walked to the door. Barry really wanted to turn around and apologies, to beg for her sister’s forgiveness but she had to do this to keep Iris safe. She stepped out of the door and closed it behind her as tears began to fall.

 

Barry wasn’t sure why she ended up back at the bar. It wasn’t like she could get drunk anyway. Maybe she had come here because this was the last place she and Iris had been having fun what felt like an eternity ago. It had only been three days but so much had happened. She ordered another club soda as she saw Caitlin and Cisco approach almost tentatively. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Cisco hugged her. 

“We figured you could use the company.” Caitlin nodded and ordered two shots. They sat on the bar stools on either side of Barry. Their shots arrived and Caitlin raised her glass. 

“To Bette.” Barry made to raise her club soda but Caitlin shook her head and pulled a capped vial out of her purse. 

“I know normal alcohol doesn’t affect you but I distilled a highly potent fermentation. It’s basically five hundred proof.” Barry smiled and took it uncapping it and smelling the contents. 

“I figured if anyone could use a drink tonight it was you.” Cisco nodded and held up his glass.

“To Bette.” They clinked their glasses together and each downed the contents. Barry coughed and looked down at the vial in her hand. 

“Wow that hits you quick.” Caitlin grinned slightly.

“Are you buzzed?” Barry nodded smiling slightly.

“Yes definitely. That is some good stuff.” Then the pleasant feeling vanished and she felt normal again. She sighed. 

“And it’s gone.” Cisco chuckled. 

“Work in progress?” Barry smiled at Caitlin. At least she could be sure these friends weren’t going anywhere.


	24. Unwanted Reunions

Iris smiled as she hit submit on her latest blog post. She took a sip of her coffee and set down her mug. Then there was a gust of wind and she was suddenly on the roof of Jitters looking out over the city. A voice from across the roof made her jump. 

“You’re welcome.” Iris spun round to see the woman in red leaning against the wall her face in shadow.

“B… I… I just hit send! How did you…?” Iris spluttered making the woman in red laugh. 

“Speed reading.” Her voice was odd, just like it had been before, it sounded like her voice was not shaking but vibrating, causing a distorting effect.

“It’s crazy what you can do with your voice.” The woman in red sped over to the other side of the roof. 

“You need to stop writing your blog.” Iris glanced down as her phone began to buzz. She checked the ID, it was Eddie. She would call him back later. She hit ignore and turned back to the hero in front of her. 

“What else can you do?” She asked as the speedster once again raced to a new spot on the roof.

“This is not an interview.” Iris laughed and shook her head. 

“Come on! You have to give me something. Hobbies, pet peeves, favorite color. Wait, scratch that last one, red duh clearly.” The woman in red shook her head.

“You’re not hearing me!” Iris smiled slightly. 

“My hearing is fine, just selective. What should I call you?” The woman in red zoomed over to the other side of the roof again and paused before she spoke. 

“Anything but the streak.” There was a slight smile to her distorted voice. Iris laughed. 

“Alright, ideas?” The distant sound of sirens caught their attention. 

“To be continued then.” With no more warning than that Iris found herself back inside jitters her hair windblown, a flash of lightning just visible down the street. 

 

Barry sighed running a hand through her hair. She’d been up most of the night in pain as her bones knit back together from where she’d punched out the steel plated sociopath. They had figured out early on that she burned through normal anesthesia in seconds, pain killers didn’t even take the edge off anymore. She was still a little sore as she walked into work the next morning. Joe pulled her aside. 

“What happened to you last night?” Joe laid a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Barry sighed. 

“Got beat up by a steel plated sociopath.” Barry nodded at Joe who waited until one of the other officers had passed to reply.

“So, he is a meta?” Barry nodded. Joe shook his head. “That particle accelerator is the gift that keeps on giving. Listen Eddie’s taking point while I run down a lead on a different case. I need you to work with him.” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Why me?” Barry’s face scrunched up in confusion and Joe shook his head holstering his gun and grabbing his jacket.

“Because he saw something last night that he can’t explain and he’s got questions.” Barry nodded as he began to walk away from her. 

“So basically, make up some science stuff to throw him off the scent?” Joe nodded as he left the precinct and Barry sighed as she walked into the briefing room. The meeting didn’t take long. Barry left for Star Labs soon after and after a painful meeting with Cisco’s latest toy she headed off to meet Eddie at the scene where they had found the car her high school bully had stolen the night before. 

 

Across town Iris West was filling an order. Her boss Lily grinned at her over the counter as she stirred a latte. 

“So Iris, where’s your shadow?” Iris raised an eyebrow.

“What shadow?” Lily rolled her eyes at her employee. 

“You know, Barry. You two have been practically connected at the hip since she woke up.” Lily smiled and handed the latte to her waiting customer before turning her attention back to Iris.

“She’s getting her fix somewhere else.” Iris sighed continuing to box up scones. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, not noticing her wallet fall out as she did. It was Eddie texting her. Lily cleared her throat and pointed behind Iris. Iris tuned and saw a man she recognized as Barry’s high school nemesis, Tony Woodward. He was holding her wallet which was open to the picture of her Barry and her father that had been taken just a few weeks before Barry’s accident. He grinned at her and handed her back the wallet. 

“Talk about being careful who you bully in high school, Allen grew up pretty. But then again so did you Iris.” Iris was wary of him, he had always been a creep. 

“Tony. Long time no see.” I’d be happy if I hadn’t ever seen you again. Iris thought to herself, she’d never liked him. He’d made Barry’s school days miserable. He grinned. 

“Yeah, I got a place out in Keystone now, out on the west side, ‘bout twice the size of this place. You should come see it sometime, maybe bring Allen along.” Iris resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I don’t think my boyfriend would approve. He’s a cop, just like my dad.” Iris took a step away from him and he advanced slightly. 

“Yeah I never liked cops. There’s something else running around out there these days though, isn’t there? The streak, you write about her. Any ideas who leather girl is?” Iris shook her head taking another step back. 

“No clue.” Tony sneered. 

“Well I know for a fact that she got beat up last night and ran away like a little girl. Maybe you should write about that.” Lilly caught Iris’s attention and gestured frantically at the TV which was displaying a police sketch of the man who stood in front of them. Iris slowly pulled out her phone. 

“Oh? Is that so? Maybe I will.” Tony grinned then looked up at the TV. His eyes narrowed. 

“Give me the phone Iris!” She jumped slightly and handed it over as he shouted at her. Then his arm changed, from the elbow down it seemed to turn to metal. He crushed her phone in his fist and dropped it into the tip jar. He pulled out his wallet and dropped a roll twenties into the jar on top of the broken phone. 

“For the damages. We’ll pick this up some other time.” With that he turned on his heel and left.


	25. History

“Barry?” Cisco called looking around the old Keystone Iron works. There were footprints in the long cooled molten metal that led away from one of the overturned vats. He glanced down at the tablet he was using to track the suit. 

“She’s here somewhere, we just need to find her.” Caitlin nodded and jumped as something shifted to their left. An arm in red leather was sticking out from under an overturned shelf. 

“Oh my god! Barry!” Caitlin cried out and she and Cisco raced over to the shelf trying to pull Barry out as gently as possible, her eyes were closed and there was a cut on her face that was slowly dribbling blood as it began to heal. 

“Barry! Say something so we know you’re ok!” Caitlin said grabbing Barry’s unburied hand. Barry’s eyes fluttered open and she managed to choke out a pained noise. 

“That will do for now. Come on Cisco we gotta get her out of here.” It took them some time but they managed to get Barry out from under the shelf and got her out to the waiting Star Labs van. Once they were a safe distance away Cisco called in an anonymous tip to the Central City Police Department about the whereabouts of one Tony Woodward’s hideout. 

 

“What were you thinking!? I told you we would figure out a way to deal with him!” Dr. Wells slammed his fist down onto the control panel of his wheelchair glaring at Barry who was being taken care of by Caitlin. She sighed. 

“I’ll heal.” Barry sighed shaking off Caitlin and stalking over to the other side of the room. 

“You can’t heal when your dead. He could have killed you.” And if that happened everything he had worked for the last fourteen years would be for nothing. He would never get home if she died. He wished he’d been able to talk her out of this hero business but it seemed that no matter the timeline Barry Allen would always be a hero. 

“I know! Ok I know! In the past thirty-six hours I have had my ass handed to me twice by the guy that tortured me as a kid! I couldn’t beat him then and I can’t beat him now! Even with my powers I’m helpless against the man who made my school life a living hell until I left for college!” Barry buried her head in her hands. Dr. Wells shook his head. 

“Not necessarily. Cisco, go ahead.” Cisco proceeded to explain his theory of the supersonic punch. But before they had time to talk about it more Barry’s phone rang. It was Captain Singh. She sighed and answered. 

“Yes Captain?” Captain Singh sighed. 

“Allen, good. Where are you?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“I’m at Star Labs. Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. I’m sending Thawne to pick you up. Woodward threatened West’s daughter and you, until further notice you’re having police protection.” Singh’s tone brooked no arguments. 

“Alright Captain.” Barry hung up and swore. She explained what had happened and soon enough was getting into Eddie’s car. He’d sent a detail to protect Iris but Barry would be more useful at the precinct, and harder to get to. She had a feeling that Captain Singh still felt bad about her getting kidnapped by the Arrow. She had just finished filling out some paperwork and was running it down to Captain Singh when Joe stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Barry what happened?” Barry sighed.

“Woodward targeted Iris. She’s fine. Eddie put a detail on her, but he found her at Jitters. He was asking about her blog.” Joe’s eyes narrowed, Barry put up her hands in surrender as she continued. “I’ve tried everything to get her to stop! You know I have, I haven’t spoken to her face to face for a week because of that stupid blog!” Joe nodded. Eddie came out of the bullpen looking upset.

“CCTV caught Woodward heading out of town in a stolen car, State Police are taking over.” Barry swore under her breath, Eddie nodded at her. 

“They’ll get him.” Eddie nodded still looking upset. 

“Yeah I know. I really wanted to get this guy though.” Barry glared down at the folder in her hand. 

“Not nearly as bad as I did.” Eddie pulled off his jacket.

“I need to blow off some steam. Come on Barry, I need to hit something.” Eddie headed up the stairs as a confused Barry turned to Joe. He laughed slightly at the expression on her face. Joe took the files from her.

“I don’t think he meant hit you, go.” Joe watched his foster daughter follow the man who was dating his daughter up towards the small built in gym the precinct housed. Barry almost never used the set of workout clothes she brought with her to work. She had always said she would but she never did, until today. Eddie chuckled at her tank top. It was white with large black and red lettering that read ‘I work out so I can climb the slopes of Mount Doom in Mordor’. Her yoga pants were plain black with a white minimalist outline of Darth Vader’s face sitting on her right thigh. 

“Don’t laugh, Iris bought me these.” Eddie nodded. 

“Only cause she knows you so well.” Eddie motioned to the punching bag and explained how he wanted her to hold it steady. She nodded and stepped up behind the bag. He took a few shots at it before he spoke again.

“So, I hear you and this Woodward guy have a history?” Barry nodded sighing and resting her forehead on the punching bag.

“Old boyfriend?” Barry pulled a face at Eddie’s words.

“No, nothing like that. I was the nerdy girl with no parents to really come to her defense, Joe tried but for whatever reason Tony never got the idea. It was probably worst at Junior Prom. He ended up dumping red paint all over me and a few other girls. Charges were pressed and he ended up in juvie for the first time.” Eddie nodded taking a few more shots at the bag. 

“I know how you feel.” Barry snorted at him. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” He grinned at her. 

“No really. I was not a popular kid.” He took another shot at the bag and continued. “I was short, fat, and the son of a politician who closed the factory in my school district. So yeah not popular at all.” Barry grinned slightly. 

“So, what did you do?” She asked as he whipped away the sweat from his forehead. 

“I got my ass kicked, a lot. Until my gym teacher took pity on me. She always said that the key to fighting is patience. A lot of guys will waste energy trying to land the most hits. You only need to land one if you land it right. Pick your spot and drive through, like it’s six inches behind the target.” He grabbed the bag and nodded at her a grin on his face. She curled her hand into a fist and hit the bag lightly.

“Come on Barry you can do better than that.”

She took another swing at the bag.

“Come on, mean it!” 

She pictured the bag as the man who’d made her life a living hell, who’d teased and tormented her for years, who’d threatened her sister. She swung at the bag again and this time it flew back into Eddie hard knocking the breath out of him. Barry stared, she’d broken the bag. She pulled her hand out of the bag, sand raining as she did. She grinned sheepishly. 

“The seam was starting to split.” Eddie coughed and grinned at her. Once he’d caught his breath he continued her lesson. About two hours later Eddie was unwrapping his hands. 

“Next time we’ll work on your speed.” Barry had to stifle a laugh at that. Of course, he couldn’t know that she’d been holding back. One of the other officer’s ran around the corner.

“Thawne! Allen! There you are. The detail at the West house has been attacked Iris is missing.” Barry felt her stomach drop through the floor.


	26. Face The Past

Barry watched as Tony leapt to his feet inside his new cell in the pipeline. He banged on the glass plating demanding to know where he was.

“Somewhere you’ll never hurt anyone ever again.” Barry said standing in the shadows at the entrance to the pipeline. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Barry hesitated before stepping forwards. Her cowl was down around her neck like a hood. 

“You know who I am.” Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Allen!” Barry nodded. 

“What happened to you that night Tony, it happened to me too. But it didn’t just give us powers it made us more of who we are. You got strong I got fast. Fast enough to beat you. You used your gift to hurt people. Not anymore.” Barry took a few steps back as Caitlin, out of Tony’s line of sight, hit the button to close the pipeline. Tony continued to shout and beat on the door as Barry turned away. Once she was sure that the door was closed behind her she beat the air in triumph. Cisco laughed. 

“That had to feel good.” Barry smiled at her friend and nodded. 

“Almost as good as proving me wrong about the supersonic punch?” Caitlin asked as they began to walk away from the pipeline.

“No, actually that hurt and I’m pretty sure my hand is broken.” Barry said shaking her head holding her wrist gingerly. Caitlin handed Cisco her tablet and took Barry’s hand carefully in her own. She felt the bones carefully and nodded. 

“You’ve got a few fractures. Nothing a few hours in a brace won’t fix, at least for you. I wanna get an x-ray first though, just in case.” Barry nodded and followed Caitlin out of the pipeline Cisco was close behind them. 

“He’s gonna be super disappointed when he finds out you’re one of the only people that visits the pipeline.” Cisco said walking close behind the ladies. Barry nodded. 

“Why do you come down here so often? I mean you’re down here at least three times a week.” Caitlin asked carefully peeling off Barry’s glove and handing it to Cisco. Barry shrugged slightly. 

“Well they are still people, meta or not. And people need interaction. I’ve been thinking about going for a psychology degree now that I can read a three-hundred-page text book in under five minutes.” Caitlin nodded slightly. 

“Makes sense. We’re gonna have to test to see how much you retain of your speed reading before you do, just in case. And as you work full time too, may I suggest online school?” Barry laughed as Cisco nodded. 

“What I wanna know now is whose childhood nemesis are we going after next. Mine or Caitlin’s?” Caitlin laughed at him as she led Barry to the X-ray. 

 

Iris was cleaning up at Jitters when the bell over the door rang. She turned expecting to see a woman in red but instead there stood her sister in plain brown slacks and a black button up. As she waved Iris noticed her right hand was wrapped in a black brace. 

“Hey.” Iris set down the spray bottle in her hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Barry ran her hand through her hair.

“Joe told me what happened. How’s the hand?” Iris grinned slightly rubbing her own wrapped hand. 

“Not broken, so that’s good. What happened to yours?” Barry grinned down at her hand. She couldn’t tell Iris that it was the same thing that had happened to her so she skewed the truth again. She hated lying to her sister. 

“Eddie’s been helping me with my lack of defensive skills. Just in case, I do seem to be a trouble magnet these days. I bent my wrist the wrong way when I punched the bag. Caitlin says it’ll be fine by tomorrow though. Eddie’s a good guy, I’m glad you’ve got him, and he’s lucky to have you.” There was an awkward pause then the two of them spoke at the same time. 

“I’m sorry…” There was a less awkward pause and they both laughed. Iris opened her arms and Barry hugged her sister.

“Forgive me?” Barry asked looking up at her sister. Iris was only a few inches taller than Barry but Barry would never live down those few inches. Iris grinned. 

“Always.” Barry hugged her sister tighter. 

“Good. After I heard that Tony took you… I don’t know what I’d do without you Iris, you’re my best friend.” Iris ran a hand through Barry’s hair. 

“You’re my best friend too Barry.” Barry pulled back and smiled. 

“Wanna hang out and catch up?” Iris asked motioning to the chair in front of the table she’d been working on moments before. Barry nodded and sat. 

“I promise I won’t talk about the streak.” Barry shook her head at her sister’s words. 

“No, talk about whatever you want. I know it’s important to you.” Iris grinned at Barry. 

“Good! Because it’s not just the streak there are others out there that are like her. I’ve gotten scattered posts about this guy that’s on fire except he doesn’t burn up.” Barry chuckled at her sister’s words. 

“So, you’re trying to find the burning man now?” Iris nodded emphatically. 

“Why not! A lot can happen in a week, especially with the streak around. I’ve been trying to get answers from her! Where does she come from? How does she do what she does? But she dodges everything, literally! With this super speed power! When she moves, you don’t even her! She comes and goes in the blink of an eye! In a…” Barry leaned forward and finished her sisters sentence. 

“Flash?” Iris nodded looking thoughtful. 

“Yeah, in a Flash.”

 

Meanwhile in Starling City, Oliver Queen was having a bit of a dilemma. After everything that had happened he really wasn’t sure what he should do. After Carrie Cutter and her obsession with the Arrow he was starting to realize that his love life was quite a bit more fucked up than he thought. He’d spent so much time trying to focus on crime instead that now he couldn’t help but think about it. There had been Laurel, with whom it hadn’t ended well after he supposedly got her sister killed. He couldn’t deny that there was still attraction there on both sides though since Tommy’s untimely death neither of them had spoken about anything that might linger between them. Then there had been Sara. The Black Canary had been a good match for the Arrow. Her death was still a fresh wound in everyone’s hearts. There had been a brief fling with Felicity, there were sparks there but it was all lust nothing more. And then there was Barry. 

 

Sweet amazing Barry Allen, the fastest woman alive. He couldn’t deny it, she was fantastic. He and Sara had had a long discussion about the possibility of an open relationship and the first person he’d thought of was Barry. Sara had brought it up, she’d never been good at staying put. Then again neither had he, his original relationship with her was proof of that. On top of all of this was the problem that Queen Consolidated had been snatched out from under him by the unfailingly charming and nerdy Ray Palmer, who was also in the process of snatching Felicity off the market. He, himself, was living in a small loft apartment in downtown Starling City now, having sold the Queen mansion, too many bad memories. He sighed as he looked out on the city from his balcony. He almost wished he saw a flash of lightning heading his way. It would mean someone he could talk to. But he needed to deal with his own problems. He’d been following the news in Central, Barry had her own issues. He was a regular on Iris’s blog, just to keep an eye on things. He turned and walked back into the apartment. 

He hadn’t spoken to Barry since they had decided that it would be better for both of them if they didn’t see each other romantically anymore. He wasn’t sure he could look her in the face and keep his promise to himself to stay away from her. Though she had been pulled into this life regardless of his wishes Central was still a much safer place than Starling, objectively. Looking down at the evidence bag on his coffee table though he thought that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see her again, though in his heart he knew it would. Especially if she’d moved on. Felicity had mentioned a brief fling with someone but wouldn’t say who. He picked up the bagged boomerang and glared at it like it would answer all his questions but it remained silent as the grave in his apartment.


	27. Lightning Theif

Barry fell to her knees as she felt the electricity pass through her but no that wasn’t quite right it was almost like it was leaving but so much more painful. She screamed, unable to move, as the meta in front of her groaned. She barely noticed his lightning change color, turning from an electric blue white to a bright golden yellow. She dropped to her knees as he staggered back. She couldn’t move, it felt like she’d just had a piece of herself ripped off. She could barely breathe. Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells were all shouting at her over her coms but she just barely caught the meta whisper.

“Too much…” As he staggered away. Dr. Wells must have managed to quiet Caitlin and Cisco down for Barry finally heard only one voice over her coms. 

“Barry get out of there!” She tried to race off and made it about five feet before she nearly fell on her face. She looked down at her hand and tried to vibrate it. It shuddered then simply shook at normal human speeds. Barry felt like the world had dropped out from under her as Dr. Wells voice came over the coms again. 

“Run Barry!” He sounded almost like he was panicking, but Barry didn’t notice. She was too busy actually panicking. She tapped the com unit. 

“I can’t! My speed… It’s gone.” There was a shocked silence over the coms at that.

 

Half an hour felt like an eternity to Barry as she made her way back to Star Labs and changed out of the suit. Caitlin took her vitals and a blood sample and had her run on the treadmill. It didn’t take Barry five minutes to run out of breath and start panting. Soon Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells entered the room. Barry sat down hard on the edge of the treadmill. 

“Ok you can’t have lost your speed. Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator. You can’t un-transform DNA.” Barry looked up at Caitlin whipping away sweat from her face with the sleeve of her Star Labs sweater. 

“Tell that to the Uber driver who charged me sixty bucks to get me here. I had to tell her I was coming from a Cosplay party!” Cisco handed Barry a water bottle. 

“So we were wrong, this meta human does not control electricity he siphons it, thereby removing your power.” Dr. Wells wheeled forward as Barry buried her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Dr. Wells.

“Do we think this is temporary?” Dr. Wells shook his head.

“We won’t know until we run some tests.” Barry nodded at him and stood. 

“I need to warn Joe.” As she walked to the door Dr. Wells called out to her. 

“Barry. We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise.” Barry nodded and left, hailing a cab back to the precinct. She found Joe waiting for her in her lab. 

“Good, you’re ok. We got an alarm at the Petersburg substation. The whole place was covered with more of those electrical burn marks but no body this time. No meta either.” Barry nodded at her foster father.

“Yeah he probably ran off after he stole my speed.” Joe stared at her for a moment.

“He did what?”

“A crazy meta human stole my speed.” There was silence in the room for a moment before Joe looked down at the table then swept Barry’s bright red mug off of it. It shattered on the ground. Barry scowled at her foster father, he stared.

“I loved that mug!”

“You didn’t catch it.” Barry rolled her eyes at him crossing her arms in front of her. 

“What part of ‘a crazy meta human stole my speed’ didn’t you understand!?” Joe sighed at his foster daughter standing from where he’d been leaning against the table. 

“Barry there isn’t a single thing about what you can do that I ever understand! What does Dr. Wells say?” Joe began to pace around the Lab as Barry shook her head.

“He’s working on it.” Joe nodded, Barry looked almost depressed. 

“You need to get your speed back Barry. People in this city need protecting, and without your speed how the hell are we gonna keep them safe?” Barry nodded at him.

“Joe the meta who stole my speed, he burned up the body we found this morning. We need to tell the police not to confront him, he’s dangerous.” Both of them froze as a voice came from the doorway. 

“Who’s dangerous?” Iris walked into the room a bag from Big Belly Burger in one hand. 

“No one, just a thief.” Iris grinned at her father and waved the bag. 

“Well criminals better watch out, cops in Central City are the best, CSI’s too. I brought you guys dinner. And besides if you can’t stop whoever this thief is the Flash will.” Barry snorted derisively but Joe spotted the tears trying to fall from her eyes. 

“If she’s still around.” Iris frowned at her sister.

“What do you mean?” Barry shook her head. 

“Nothing.” Joe patted Barry on the shoulder.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Barry nodded and left quickly. Iris frowned. 

“She didn’t even take her burger. Is everything ok with her?” She stepped forward and heard the crunch of porcelain under her shoe. Looking down she spotted the shards of the first mug she’d brought Barry from Jitters.

“Aw. Barry loved that mug.” Joe frowned down at the floor.

 

Barry stood waiting for the elevator out of the precinct tapping her foot. Time seemed so slow right now. Maybe it was just because she’d slowed down. She checked her watch again. It was old but well taken care of, it had been her fathers. The door opened and several officers escorted a handcuffed man into the room. 

“That’s a quality time piece young lady.” Barry smiled a bit sheepishly. 

“Thanks. It was my Dad’s.” The man nodded. He had glasses that seemed to be made from the glass fronts of old watches.

“They took mine. All of them.” Barry shrugged as she pushed the button for the bottom floor. 

“Guess you shouldn’t have done whatever it is you did.” The elevator doors slid closed and Barry hailed a cab back to Star Labs.


	28. Trapped

Barry leaned on the wall in front of the alcove that held the Flash suit. Caitlin cleared her throat behind the CSI. Barry kept staring at the suit. Then she sighed. 

“Do you think I’ll ever wear it again?” Caitlin stepped up next to her friend. Barry sounded so sad, like she’d just lost another loved one. 

“I hope so.” Barry turned to face Caitlin and tried to force a smile.

“I didn’t have my speed for very long but now that it’s gone it feels like part of me is missing too.” Caitlin laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“With or without your speed you’re still you Barry.” Barry shook her head looking over Caitlin’s shoulder at where her suit stood on its mannequin. 

“But I’m not though. Not the best version of me. I love being the Flash. That feeling you can only get running at hundreds of miles an hour, the wind and power rushing past my face. Being able to help people, I’m not sure I can live without it.” Caitlin was about to reply when Cisco quickstepped into the Cortex a tablet in his hands.

“Farooq Gibran.” Barry turned to him an eyebrow raised. 

“Who?” Cisco held up the tablet in his hands. 

“The powers vampire who stole your speed. I hacked into the security camera’s over at the Petersburg substation, once I got his face on the computer it wasn’t hard to find him.” Caitlin nodded at Cisco as Barry began to read the article. 

“He climbed an electrical tower the night the particle accelerator exploded.” Caitlin nodded again. 

“No surprise where his powers came from then.” All three of them were distracted as the front entrance motion alarm went off. Cisco raced over to the main console and pulled up the security feed. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. This is not happening!” Barry looked over Cisco’s shoulder and swore under her breath. Farooq Gibran was standing outside shouting for Dr. Wells. They watched unable to do anything as he blasted open the doors to the main electrical panel and drained it dry. Emergency lights blinked on, glowing bright red, casting sinister shadows around the Cortex as the three friends stared at each other. 

“He’s inside.” Barry said as a crash echoed through the nearly empty building. Barry pulled out her phone. “I’m calling Joe.” Cisco frowned. 

“No offence but what are the cops gonna do against someone like him?” Barry shook her head as her phone rang through to voice mail. She tried Iris.

“I don’t know but I don’t have a better idea. Do you?” Cisco shook his head. Barry swore as Iris’s phone sent her to voicemail. 

“I can’t get through to them. Hang on I’m going to call Captain Singh.” She dialed, silently praying that he would answer. He picked up on the fifth ring.

“Not now.” Barry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Captain! Do you know where Joe and Iris are? I can’t get through to them.” Captain Singh sighed. 

“There’s a hostage situation at the Precinct. Joe and Iris are inside. I need to go Barry. I’ll call you when I know more.” Before Barry could say anything, the dial tone was sounding in her ear. She swore loudly resisting the urge to throw her phone at the wall. Everything had to happen all at once didn’t it and without her speed she couldn’t keep up. 

“Joe and Iris are in trouble. I need my speed back now!” Dr. Wells wheeled forward, Barry hadn’t even noticed him enter the room.

“I have a theory, but it’s untested.” Barry nodded at the wheelchair bound scientist. 

“I am willing to roll the dice.” He nodded and began to explain.

“You’ve lost your speed yes but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed.” Cisco nodded at Dr. Wells.

“We just need to jump start you.” Cisco said nodding and glancing at the now black monitor like it would show them how much time they had until the violent meta human arrived.

“Ok how do we do that? How do we jump start me?” 

“We need to recreate the initial jolt to your system.” At that Cisco shook his head. 

“But that would mean we need to achieve a peak current of at least twenty thousand Kiloamps.” Caitlin shook her head violently. 

“You’re all insane! That’s more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair! Not having your powers means not having any of them. You don’t heal fast anymore Barry!” Barry remained silent.

“Caitlin with Farooq in the building we are all looking at a death sentence.” Dr. Wells turned to Cisco ignoring Caitlin who was trying to talk Barry out of this suicidal idea. 

“The spare generator was offline, I could get it running again. Sorry bad pun, not intended.” Cisco said glancing sideways at Barry.

“We need something that can transmit the load to Barry’s body without shorting out.” Cisco nodded and glanced up.

“The treadmill! My baby can handle it.” Caitlin scowled at them.

“What if Barry can’t!?” Dr. Wells turned to Barry. 

“That’s up to Miss Allen.” They all turned to Barry who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time. She turned to the door and nodded to herself. 

“I’m going to talk to him.” All three scientists in the room loudly protested but Barry cut them off. “You didn’t see him at the power plant. He was scared. I got super speed when the particle accelerator exploded, his best friends died. He woke up with a disease. He needs help. I don’t need my speed to be able to offer him that.” She ran off before they could argue further, they caught up to her easily. 

“We’re coming with you. We aren’t gonna let you do this alone.” Barry nodded slightly smiling at Cisco. 

“But stay hidden ok? I don’t want you guys getting hurt.” They all agreed and they went to head Farooq off at the entrance.


	29. Chosen

Barry couldn’t hold in the scream as a bolt of lightning struck her in the shoulder sending her crashing into the wall. Her world spun as Dr. Wells slammed a hand into the panel and closed the door in the meta’s face. Caitlin rushed forward carefully pulling Barry to her feet. She was bleeding through her shirt and her arm was tingling. Moving her fingers hurt like hell. 

“Are you done playing hero now Miss Allen?” Dr. Wells asked raising an eyebrow. Barry nodded hissing in pain.

“I don’t know how long that door’s gonna hold.” Cisco said glancing at the door and flinching as a fist pounded against it. Dr. Wells nodded and turned to Caitlin who was supporting Barry. 

“Get her to the treadmill. Cisco get that generator back online, I’ll go with you to assist.” Cisco nodded and raced off down the hall followed by Dr. Wells. Caitlin grumbled but helped Barry limp towards the Cortex. 

 

Barry and Caitlin held their breaths as Farooq inched closer to the side room where they kept the treadmill. Barry tapped Caitlin on the shoulder and pointed to a closet nearby. Caitlin nodded and the two women crawled forward and carefully slipped into the closet. Barry stayed in front of Caitlin as the door opened and slow footsteps came into the room. 

“Did you know the human body generates electricity? The average person gives off three hundred and forty two Watts. And I can smell it on you.” Barry pushed Caitlin further behind her as through the vent in the door Barry saw Farooq raised his hands. But before he could strike the lights in the Cortex flickered back to life. Farooq turned and left. As soon as he was out of earshot Barry slipped out of the closet cradling her arm which was still bleeding. Her fingers were going numb but that wasn’t important right now. She stepped up onto the treadmill as Caitlin rushed over to the override switch on the wall. She hesitated. 

“Caitlin we don’t have time. I need my speed back now if any of us are going to get out of this.” Caitlin turned back to Barry tears in her eyes. 

“I cant! I’ve already lost someone I care about in this building, don’t make me do it again.” Barry stepped off the treadmill and hugged her friend. 

“A friend of mine once said that that lightning bolt didn’t strike me, that it chose me. Whether or not I believe that doesn’t matter right now. You are what matters right now. You and Cisco and Dr. Wells. Besides from my dad, Iris and Joe you guys are the closest thing I have to family and I’ll be damned if I have to watch another member of my family die when I could have stopped it. So what do you believe Dr. Snow?” Barry wrapped her hands around the front bar of the treadmill as she watched tears slip down Caitlin’s face. But despite that the doctor turned back to the switch and with little difficulty pulled it down. Barry’s scream was louder than last time as she convulsed. Her hands snapped open out of reflex and before she knew what was happening she was flying across the room. Her back slammed into the wall and she almost blacked out. She blinked. Caitlin was in front of her, looking worried. Barry glanced down at her hand and tried to vibrate it. It seemed to work for a moment but then she was back to normal human speeds. She swore as Caitlin looked relieved. 

“It didn’t work!” There was a crash from just outside the Cortex. “What was that?” Barry asked as Caitlin pulled her to her feet and they stumbled together out of the Cortex. There was a crash ahead of them and Barry shoved Caitlin into one of the unused offices before ducking in after her. She slapped a hand over the doctor’s mouth as something crashed into the wall opposite the door they were hiding behind. Barry risked a peek out of the door and gasped before rushing out of the disused office. Caitlin found her cradling Tony Woodwards head in her lap.

“Tony? What are you doing here?” He laughed and coughed, blood spilling out from between his lips. 

“You know me Allen. Never could resist a fight.” Caitlin knelt to check on his vitals but he shook her off looking up at Barry instead.

“Barry, you need to run. It’s not safe…” He coughed again, this time blood splattered out of his mouth onto Barry’s blouse. A few drops hit her in the face but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“You’re gonna be ok Tony. We’re gonna get you help.” He shook his head. 

“Run.” He coughed one last time before he went limp. Barry shook her head as Caitlin checked his pulse. She shook her head at Barry and they both jumped as footsteps rounded the corner. Caitlin grabbed Barry who looked about ready to take Farooq on without her powers as he came around the corner, hands glowing and sparking with electricity. There were tears streaking down Barry’s face as they raced down the hall making it to the main control switches. Cisco was there, he caught one look at Barry and frowned looking scared. 

“You’re not healing. That’s not good.” Caitlin set about getting a sample from Barry to see what was going on. Barry buried her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe he’s dead.” Cisco stiffened. 

“Dr. Wells!?” Barry shook her head. 

“No Tony, Woodward. He must have escaped when the power went out.” Cisco’s frown deepened and he shook his head. 

“That’s not possible. There are about twenty redundancies built into the Pipeline to keep them from escaping, even if the power goes out.” Dr. Wells wheeled into the room. 

“I let him out.” Barry stared. 

“Why?” Dr. Wells wheeled closer to the group.

“To divert our intruder’s attention while we work to restore your speed.” Barry stared at the older man’s words.

“You used him as a distraction?” Dr. Wells nodded. 

“An unnecessary one as it turns out, it seems the plan has failed.” Barry stared at him in disbelief, she couldn’t comprehend this. She shook her head and caught sight of the large splatter of blood that painted the front of her once blue blouse.

“I have his blood on me. How could you do that?” Dr. Wells leaned his head to the side almost curiously. 

“You’re showing a lot of sentiment for a man who tormented you as a child.” Barry shook her head. 

“Tony might have been a bully then and now but he didn’t deserve to die!” Dr. Wells leaned forwards in his chair. 

“Does Caitlin, or Cisco? Or me? Or you? I had a choice to make, him or us, and I made it without a second thought.” Barry shook her head again looking disgusted. 

“All your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthroughs, you don’t care about people at all.” Dr. Wells shook his head.

“Maybe you care too much Barry. I know being a hero is important to you and I respect your ideals, I just don’t have the luxury of sharing them.” Barry glared at him.

“That’s right, I forgot, your game’s chess. We’re all just pawns to you. Well tell me Dr. which one of us gets sacrificed next?” It was in that moment that Wells spotted a shadow of what Barry would become in her eyes. That fierce speedster with lightning in her veins and the wind at her heels was in there after all, he’d begun to doubt it when he first got to know her. She was more of a puppy dog than the tigress he’d known on the battle field. But there in her eyes crackled the lightning every threat to Earth would someday fear. It took almost all of his self-control not to smile. There was a tense silence before the crackle of distant lightning reached their ears. 

“We have to get out of the facility.” Barry shook her head. 

“We just left him on D level, we’d never make it to the entrance.” Caitlin nodded still working franticly on Cisco’s tablet, the only piece of equipment they’d had on them when Farooq invaded Star Labs. Barry’s phone rang out like a shot in the sudden silence. She and Cisco jumped and Barry glanced down at the number. She didn’t recognize it. Hell of a time for a wrong number. She tapped ignore as Cisco piped up. 

“What about the garage, the mobile lab van?” Dr. Wells nodded.

“It’s my move Miss Allen, I say we run.” Barry glared but then jumped again as Caitlin made a triumphant noise from behind the tablet.

“Oh my god! Barry look, your cells are rapidly regenerating! It’s working.” Barry shook her head and looked down at her hand and tried again to vibrate it, still nothing.

“But I still don’t have my speed.” Dr. Wells shook his head.

“It’s not physical, it must be psychological.” Cisco nodded.

“Dude you’ve got the yips!” Barry scrunched up her face in confusion at the scientist’s words.

“The what?”


	30. Connection

Barry screamed as electricity passed through her again but this time it was different. Her screams tapered off as she and the meta fell to their knees at the same time. The lightning that surrounded them crackled and changed. Instead of the blue white that the meta exuded it glowed a golden yellow. The meta began to gasp and then it all stopped. He dropped like a rock. Barry stayed upright gasping for breath but she felt it, she felt the electricity coursing through her veins again. Then she remembered what was happening at the precinct. In a flash of lightning she was gone. She arrived at the precinct in costume and zipped around, running so fast no one even noticed her. It seemed that everything had worked itself out. Eddie was hurt but alive and no one else had been injured. Barry breathed a sigh of relief as she raced back to Star Labs.

 

When she arrived back the others were starting to load Farooq into an improvised plastic body bag. She helped them take him down to the Pipeline where they placed him in an empty cell still inside the body bag. 

“We could have called him Blackout.” Barry almost laughed but she couldn’t bring herself to. 

“He had a name Cisco.” Dr. Wells said as he began to wheel away. Caitlin steered Barry to the med bay to check her over one last time. She pronounced the speedster fully healed and left her alone to wash off the blood in the chemical showers. Barry thought as she washed her hair, some of Tony’s blood was splattered in her brunette locks. She sighed. Too many people had died tonight. She wasn’t going to forgive herself for that and she knew it. But what she didn’t know was why Farooq had just keeled over like that. She sighed and got out of the shower to find a fresh set of clothes waiting for her. She smiled and changed before making her way back into the Cortex. When she arrived, Cisco tossed her an energy bar. She nodded her thanks and took a bite. Around her mouthful of food she spoke. 

“Ok so what happened back there? Does anyone have any ideas?” Caitlin nodded fiddling with one of the computers. She pulled up side by side shots of a mess of cells vibrating. 

“This is an example of your cells from right after your powers manifested.” Caitlin said pointing to the image on the left. It was moving and behaving like normal cells just at ten times normal speeds. Barry nodded. 

“Ok…” She wasn’t sure she understood Caitlin’s point. Caitlin turned on the second image. It was moving significantly faster than the first image. Barry raised an eyebrow.

“These are the cells from the sample I took fifteen minutes ago.” Barry nearly dropped her protein bar. She turned to Caitlin. 

“How is that possible?” Caitlin shook her head. 

“It seems to me that you stopped thinking about your powers and just connected to them. Essentially he couldn’t handle it, he choked on you.” Barry nodded, she hadn’t really been thinking when she’d saved Dr. Wells. She’d just acted. She nodded and turned to Dr. Wells who had wheeled over to Caitlin. 

“So what does that mean?” Dr. Wells smiled.

“It means you finally stepped it up a notch.” Barry nodded. Dr. Wells sent them all home for the night soon after. It was nearly one am. Barry ran back to her apartment and changed into her pajamas. Her phone rang again and she frowned. The number only came up as unknown. She sighed and answered. 

“Hello?” Leonard Snart breathed a silent sigh of relief at the sound of Barry’s voice. He’d seen the news about the hostage situation at the CCPD and tried to call her nearly an hour ago and she hadn’t responded. She sounded alright as she repeated herself, a bit annoyed maybe but not hurt. He ended the call and Mick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What was that about?” Len frowned at the pyro as he glanced down at the schematics for his gun. 

“It was nothing Mick.” Mick put down the screwdriver. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing. You sounded worried and I know it wasn’t Lisa you were calling cause she just went out for food.” Len sighed and set down his own gun which he was polishing. 

“A friend…” Mick snorted. 

“I’m your only friend. Unless that was Harley, in which case I must advise against her. Hear she’s dating that psycho clown in Gotham.” Len shook his head. 

“I haven’t had contact with Harley in nearly a year.” Mick thought for a moment then he smirked. 

“Wait! Is this that CSI Lisa told me about? What was her name? Bailey?” Len spoke before he could help himself.

“Barry.” He swore internally as Mick laughed. 

“Why on earth are you creeper calling her? Didn’t she break up with you?” Len glared. Mick didn’t stop.

“Seriously I will tell Lisa that you just called her and didn’t say a goddamn word if you don’t tell me why.” Len sighed, there were days he wondered why he put up with his little criminal family. But he knew Mick was serious and he also knew Lisa wouldn’t stop harping at him if she found out.

“I was following the news in Central, there was a hostage situation at the precinct. Two officers killed, another wounded.” Mick nodded. 

“You wanted to know if she was alright.” Len nodded. It wasn’t often he showed emotion but alone with Mick he knew he was safe. Mick picked up his screwdriver. 

“She sound ok?” Len nodded going back to his own gun. Mick smiled. 

“Good.” There was a long drawn out silence as Mick finished putting his gun back together. Once he had tested it and was sure he’d done it correctly he turned to Len a grin on his face. 

“You know if you want I could always kidnap her for you. You know like a birthday present.” Len chuckled at the pyro’s sense of humor shaking his head.

 

Several hundred miles away a computer dinged finally having finished its calculations. A dark haired blue eyed man pulled down the black cowl he wore almost every night. He taped a few keys on the large board. The files popped up one by one and he smiled to himself. An older man in a pristine suit walked down the stairs. 

“Master Bruce, I see you have completed your side project.” Bruce Wayne looked up at his butler and the closest thing he’d had to a father since he was eight years old and smiled. 

“Yes Alfred I have. I’d say it’s time for another trip to Central City.”


	31. Giving To The Community

Bruce Wayne smiled to himself as he looked out the window of his private jet. He had visited Central City before several times. He had a branch of Wayne Enterprises in the city after all, he had one in nearly every major city. Most recently he’d visited about two weeks after the particle accelerator exploded to help with the rebuilding effort. He hadn’t been able to stay long but he’d made donations to many of the charities around town as well as a significant donation to the CCPD who had been personally affected as one of their own had been struck by the lightning from the storm the accelerator had seeded. He didn’t know much about the CSI only their position at the CCPD. He hadn’t been back since but Central had made it back onto his radar in the last month, sightings of the red streak, now called the Flash by most had caught his interests. Another vigilante on the streets, he couldn’t help but be interested.

He’d yet to meet the Arrow, though he’d met his alter ego a few times. Oliver Queen couldn’t be more obvious as the green hooded vigilante. At least not to him, but he was one of the better detectives on the planet if not the best, he strove to be. But he knew nothing about the Flash save that she was female. No one had gotten a good look at her, no one could manage a clear picture, she was just too quick. But Bruce was good at what he did. From the information he’d managed to gather he had made the logical leap that she was slightly shorter, around five feet at most five foot six. Small in most aspects as well, built like a runner, streamlined all over. Likely a brunette if the small brown streaks at head height in the few photos of the Flash were accurate. Everything else was speculation, she would have to be high energy, at least if her powers were any indication. Likely she would have to eat several times more than most as powers like that would likely effect physiology as well. He sipped his coffee as his pilot announced that they would be landing in fifteen minutes. 

 

Barry was running late. She was always late, always had been likely always would be. But at least she had an excuse, well she had a legitimate one. She’d been taking care of another armored car robbery when the getaway car driver, an older gentleman had had a stroke and driven into a transformer, the one that happened to control the electricity for her block. She’d saved his life and apprehended the rest of the crew before running home and changing in a dark apartment and running to work, at normal speeds. Captain Singh had sighed heavily but admitted that her alarm not going off due to the power outage was beyond her control. She was up in her lab when she received the emailed memo for a meeting for all personnel at three that day. She sighed and showed up to the meeting five minutes late. The door slammed closed behind her more loudly than she’d expected and she winced. Captain Singh didn’t even look up.

“Thank you for joining us Miss Allen. Now as I was saying we have a VIP coming into the city for a week this afternoon. Several of you already know this, I’ve assigned extra officers to the blocks surrounding Wayne Enterprises while he’s in town. He’s got his own personal security detail from what I hear. The reason I’ve called all of you in here is because Mr. Wayne has offered to throw a fundraising ball for the precinct.” There were mixed reactions to this news. Most of the CSI’s groaned in annoyance, Barry included. She really wasn’t one for parties, none of them were but the CSI department was required to have at least one member present to these functions. Normally choosing the unlucky person came down to a high stakes game of rock paper scissors lizard Spock. Barry was fantastic at that game and almost never went to these functions. She really wasn’t good at crowds like that. The Queen Gala had been different, she’d had Felicity and Hal and Oliver. It had at least been interesting. Captain Singh was talking again. 

“Mr. Wayne has been extremely generous to the precinct before, namely after the particle accelerator incident.” One of the officers piped up.

“Why is he donating so much to us, he’s a Gotham boy.” There were murmurs of agreement. Captain Singh sighed. 

“I don’t know for sure but he seems to be pretty generous to every precinct in every city where he has a branch of Wayne Enterprises. We’ll need a representative from every department. Yes, that includes the CSI department, but as getting any of you to show up to these things is like pulling teeth and since Miss Allen was late again she’s just volunteered.” Barry groaned loudly as the other CSI’s cheered quietly high fiving. 

“It’s this coming Wednesday. It’s fancy dress. Please don’t be late.” It was Monday morning. Barry had two days to find a way out of this. Captain Singh released them back to their normal jobs and Eddie patted Barry on the shoulder. 

“Bad luck Barry. Well at least you’ll have people you know there. I’ve already volunteered. We get a plus one, I’m bringing Iris.” Barry’s pout slipped slightly. At least she would have someone to talk to. She sighed and went back up to her lab. 

 

Bruce was getting bored. Board meetings, while important were never a lot of fun. At least the view out the window of the room was fantastic, you could see the entire Central City skyline. It was very easy to see the large plume of smoke that blossomed over Mercury Labs. The explosion cut the meeting short and Bruce raced off to see the Flash. He reached the scene in time to see a flash of red and gold rush into the burning lab. Scientists began appearing on the sidewalk in their smoldering lab coats several were still holding tablets and various other equipment. Within five minutes the whole building was evacuated onto the now very crowded sidewalk. While the building was still smoking it seemed like the fire was at least controlled by the time the firetruck arrived. Bruce spotted someone at the side of the building holding a backpack and a slim metal object in his hand. One of the scientists must have noticed him too for she shouted ‘BOMB’ and everyone hit the deck. Bruce was closest to the man and felt himself moving against his will as the man pressed the detonator. The explosion was not as big as he’d been expecting, the man clearly hadn’t had much experience building bombs. Bruce looked up into the face of the woman in red. She was short like he’d guessed, brown hair in a long ponytail through a hole at the back of her scarlet mask. She was looking over her shoulder at where the fire from the explosion was still burning bright but he could see her eyes, they were a bright hazel that seemed to crackle with lightning. She turned back to him and her face blurred so the details he’d managed to spot were no longer visible. 

“Are you alright sir?” Her voice was distorted, almost like her vocal chords were vibrating. Bruce nodded. The Flash nodded and raced off to see if she could get the fire under control. Bruce stared after her as the firefighters got the blaze under control and the streak of lightning raced away from the scene.


	32. Behind The Masks

Nearly twenty minutes later Bruce was sitting in the Central City police department precinct. Everyone was there talking about what had happened at Mercury Labs. The Flash had snatched the bomber before the bomb had gone off and tied him up all before pulling Bruce out of the way of the bomb. The man had been an ex-employee of Mercury Labs who had been fired when they’d discovered him stealing dangerous chemicals from his lab. He was a little charred around the edges but he was safe in a holding cell waiting for a psychiatrist to take a look at him. Bruce was talking to Captain Singh when the doors to the bullpen opened and a short woman with long brown hair pulled up into a tight bun entered the room. She was in a grey Queen Consolidated T-shirt, black jeans and very worn grey sneakers. She wandered over to one of the detectives desks and handed over a packet of information, presumably on a case. She was built like a runner, small and streamlined but it was her eyes that caught Bruce’s attention. They were a bright sparkling hazel the only thing missing was the crackle of lightning and power that had been present that morning but he was almost entirely certain that he’d found the Flash, hiding right under the nose of the police. Captain Singh glanced around to see what Bruce was looking at. He grinned slightly.

“That’s right. You didn’t get the chance to meet Barry last time you were in Central. Come on I’ll introduce you.” Captain Singh lead Bruce over to the detective’s desk. 

“Mr. Wayne this is Bernice Allen. Barry this is Mr. Bruce Wayne.” Barry smiled at the millionaire much more at ease than most at meeting him. She held out her hand to shake.

“It’s just Barry please, I’ve never liked Bernice.” Bruce took her hand and kissed the back of it. Like almost every other woman he did this too she blushed bright red and stuttered slightly. The blonde at the desk stifled a laugh but Bruce ignored him. 

“Well Barry it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Many of your coworkers talked about you quite a bit last time I was here. I’m glad to see you got out of your coma and seem none the worse for it.” Barry smiled wide, her blush growing darker.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” He smiled his most charming smile. 

“I hope to see you at the charity event I’m hosting for the CCPD on Wednesday.” Barry nodded. Bruce checked his watch. 

“Unfortunately, I have to head off back to Wayne Enterprises. Perhaps we could have dinner sometime. I could take you on a private tour of Wayne Enterprises.” He handed her a business card. As his hand met hers he felt a spark of literal electricity. He smiled as he again kissed the back of her hand before he walked away leaving her stunned. Barry blinked at the card in her hand then looked over at Eddie who was trying his best not to burst out laughing. 

“What just happened?” Most of the nearby officers who’d been listening into the conversation burst out laughing. Eddie broke down into snorting laughs and had to lay his head on his desk. 

 

Bruce slipped into the back of his limo and smiled as Alfred began driving away from the precinct. Alfred glanced into the rear view mirror.

“You seem pleased Master Bruce.” Bruce nodded. 

“I expected it to be much harder to find our speedster. I need to take a deeper look at her history but I’m nearly certain I’ve found her.” Alfred nodded.

“Very good sir.” 

 

Iris West stormed into Barry’s lab at around five that afternoon. She looked like hell in heels as per usual but she seemed to be angry about something. Barry held up a hand in the universal ‘wait’ gesture as she carefully continued to mix chemicals for fingerprinting. Iris waited seeing that Barry was in the middle of something potentially hazardous due to the goggles and white lab coat that were rarely seen around her lab. It took Barry another ten minutes to finish but Iris waited as calmly as she could. When Barry was done she stepped away from the chemicals and removed her goggles. 

“Iris, what have I done? You look angry.” The only thing Barry could think was that Iris had found out about the Flash, that she herself was in fact the hero Iris was blogging about but she didn’t want to give herself away if that wasn’t it.

“Eddie told me!” Did Eddie remember her catching his flowers at super speeds nearly a week ago? He’d been so hopped up on pain killers that both she and Joe were sure that he wouldn’t remember their slip up in their excitement of Barry getting her powers back. 

“Eddie told you what?” Iris rolled her eyes. 

“Bruce fucking Wayne that’s what! He flirted with you! Openly, he gave you his number and you just stood there like an idiot!” Barry let out an internal sigh and pulled off her lab coat. 

“Iris I don’t think he was flirting with me.” Iris scoffed. 

“Eddie told me everything as verbatim as he could, that was flirting Barry! ‘Maybe we could get dinner?’! Seriously I know you’re not exactly the best at the whole dating scene but seriously! Also I wanna know your secret.” Barry pulled off her plastic gloves depositing them in the hazmat trashcan just for safety as she hid her face from her sister. How she would love to tell her sister her secret but for Iris’s safety she couldn’t.

“What do you mean?” Iris rolled her eyes and leaned on a table near the middle of the room away from the chemicals. 

“You and your ability to attract the most handsome, richest, most famous men in a five mile radius!? First Oliver Queen on your trip to Starling literally asks you to stay in Starling for him now you’ve got Bruce Wayne practically asking you out to dinner! How do you do it! I thought it was your nerd allure but now I’m not sure.” Barry laughed and shrugged. 

“I have no idea Iris. Besides he was just being nice, I mean he’s already met everyone else at the precinct. He was here when I was in my coma.” Iris shook her head. 

“That’s not what Eddie said. Did he really give you his number?” Barry sighed and rummaged in her pocket pulling out the card he’d given her less than two hours earlier. 

“He gave me a card. Hardly personal Iris.” Barry began to flip through the results that were printing out of her printer. She jumped when Iris shrieked. Spinning around expecting something to be going horribly wrong, maybe the man in yellow was back, she found Iris bouncing up and down waving around the business card Bruce Wayne had given her. Taking a deep breath and praying Iris hadn’t noticed any faster than normal movement she raised an eyebrow as Iris continued to wave the card around. 

“Iris you’re starting to scare me and I routinely help with autopsy’s.” It took Iris a few minutes to calm down enough to form words. When she did she stuck the card in Barry’s face.

“Iris what?” Iris pointed at the back of the card where there was a phone number clearly written in what appeared to be ballpoint pen. Above the number on the card was written ‘Call me’ in neat slanted cursive. Barry stared. 

“He gave you his personal phone number Barry! A millionaire, the second one you’ve met I might add, gave you his personal phone number! That’s two millionaires you will have in your phone!” Barry stared at the number for a minute before turning to her sister. 

“Iris, I am not interested in him. After Len… I need to be on my own for a while.” Barry turned away from her sister and Iris stepped around and pulled Barry into a hug. 

“I know he did a number on your heart Barry, I know. I wish I could find him and kick his ass.” Barry laughed and hugged her sister back. Iris handed Barry back the card. 

“I still think you should call him. Let him down easy you know?” Barry nodded and smiled at her sister.

“Yeah you’re right. I’ll do that.” Iris nodded. 

“I am gonna go talk to Eddie, do you know where dad is?” Barry shrugged.

“No idea, sorry. Good luck.” Iris stuck her tongue out and left. Barry had had no problem hiding Iris’s relationship with Eddie from Joe, mostly because it made her feel slightly better about lying to Iris about her powers. Now that Joe knew the guilt about not telling her sister the truth was starting to eat away at her again. She sighed as she looked down at the card in her hand. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the back of the card.


	33. Visiting

The next morning Barry arrived at Wayne Enterprises. The phone conversation hadn’t exactly gone how she’d imagined it would. She’d been unable to talk to Bruce himself, he’d been in a meeting. But she’d managed to schedule a tour of the Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences division, she was not going to pass up a look around, but she was going to make herself perfectly clear. A tall grey haired man approached Barry as she finished signing in. He smiled, he looked prim and proper in his fitted black tux. 

“Miss Allen?” Barry nodded.

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth, we spoke on the phone yesterday. I am Mr. Wayne’s butler. If you would please follow me.” Barry nodded and followed the elderly man through a few doors locked with codes. He knocked on what appeared to be an office door.

“Come in.” Alfred opened the door for Barry and let her step in first. 

“Mr. Wayne, Miss Allen is here for the tour I scheduled.” Bruce looked up and smiled. He nodded to Alfred who left the room. Bruce made to stand but Barry raised her hands.

“Mr. Wayne, I need to be clear with you about something. I’m not in a good place for a relationship. I just got out of one that didn’t end very well for either of us. I’m flattered by your interest but I’m just not in a good place for that kind of thing right now.” Bruce folded his hands and nodded. In truth he wasn’t interested in her romantically, he didn’t really have time for that kind of thing. He’d given her his phone number as an easy way to access her phone. He wasn’t sure he trusted the Flash. Most of the bad guys she’d gone up against had disappeared or ended up six feet under. 

“That’s quite alright, and I appreciate your candor. It’s not something I run into very much. I would still like to show you around. Alfred said you sounded interested in the tour on the phone.” Barry’s smile lit up the room. 

“I would love to still go on the tour. Science has always been a passion of mine.” Bruce smiled slightly and led Barry out of his office. If Bruce was honest he’d invited Barry out to Wayne Enterprises to see if he could get a read on what kind of person she was. He’d done his research the night before. He knew all about Henry Allen and what had supposedly happened that night. He also knew all about the stories she’d told about the man in yellow. He wasn’t sure he believed her but with everything that had happened to him, with everything he’d seen he could believe that something like that was possible. Bruce typed in a code and opened the door to the labs. Little did they know what would find them there. 

 

Barry was laughing at one of Bruce’s surprisingly numerous element puns when there was a loud crash from behind them. Smoke rose up from the wall behind one of the work stations. Scientists coughed and ran away from the large hole in the wall. Standing in it were several people three large people in ripped up clothes and a fourth at the center of the group. He was tall and gangly and dressed up in rough clothing and a mask that looked like an old scarecrow. He laughed loudly and leveled a gun at one of the scientists. 

“Hello! I’m here for the supply of radon kept in this facility. Hand it over and no one gets hurt.” Bruce made to push Barry behind him but she beat him to it, stepping in front of the millionaire. The scientists were shaking in their shoes. Barry was braver than Bruce gave her credit for. She stepped forwards, her hands up in surrender. 

“Who are you?” Scarecrow turned to the CSI the sinister smile still unmoving on his mask. 

“Little girl I’m the Scarecrow, fear master of Gotham.” Bruce stepped up beside Barry. 

“Why do you want the radon?” Scarecrow cackled loudly brandishing the gun he had in his hand.

“Mr. Wayne! How lucky! I’ve been waiting for someone to try this new mix of fear toxin on!” Barry didn’t think she just pushed Bruce aside. She felt three needles sink into her chest, the pressure behind them sending her sprawling. She tried to sit up but the world was spinning and then there was red lightning and the man in yellow was in front of her eyes the same color as the lightning seeming to stare into her soul. She screamed. 

 

Bruce found himself sprawled on the floor not even seconds after Scarecrow made his threat. A thump sounded to his left followed shortly by a scream. He whipped his head around and saw Barry laying on the ground writhing in pain with three of Scarecrow’s darts sticking out of her chest. All three were empty, the poison flowing through Barry’s veins. Scarecrow and his henchmen laughed as Barry continued to writhe. They were distracted so Bruce slipped off to change into his alter ego. 

 

Barry couldn’t stop screaming. She couldn’t move but she watched as the man in yellow stabbed her mother over and over then her father tried to stop him and he ended up with that same knife sticking out of his chest. Then Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells all dead at the hands of the man who’d murdered her mother. She tried to move to summon her speed to do something but it felt like her veins were full of needles. A dark shadow passed between her and the man in yellow. She screamed as he drove the knife into Iris again. There were noises that sounded like fighting but Barry couldn’t focus on anything. She couldn’t breathe. The shadow was back, scooping her up off the floor she couldn’t breathe to scream. The only sound that came out was a half-heard whimper. 

 

Captain Singh slammed down his phone and raced out of his office. 

“Thawne, West! Call SWAT! We’ve got a high grade chemical robbery going down at Wayne Enterprises. One of the psycho's from Gotham is tearing up the applied sciences building!” Joe dropped his coffee mug.

“Barry’s there!” Captain Singh swore.


	34. Healing

Batman pulled into the temporary Batcave he had set up in central the tires on the Batmobile smoking. He had to hurry. Three doses of fear toxins should have killed her by now. But he could help her if he hurried, he hoped. She had stopped moving but according to the sensors in the Batmobile she was still alive if only just. He scooped her up and set her down on the medical table. She was starting to shake again, but no it wasn’t quite shaking. It was a vibration, so fast his eye could barely track it. It was starting to make her body blur. It made it a bit difficult to draw blood but he managed it. He swore when he took a look at it under the microscope. He pulled down the cowl knowing that there was no way she could see anything beyond the hallucinations she was trapped in. 

“How the hell are you still alive?” He muttered as he went back to the microscope. 

 

SWAT entered the building first via the large hole in the side of the it. Moments later they signaled the all clear. Captain Singh might have thought the whole call was a prank if it hadn’t been for the large hole in the building and the fact that West still couldn’t get ahold of Barry. He, Thawne and West entered the building and found a peculiar sight. Four figures all in tattered clothes were tied up their weapons far out of reach of any of them. Many of them were badly bruised or bleeding. The scientists were all gathered in the corner. West put away his gun and Thawne followed his lead. 

“What happened here?” One of the shaking scientists stepped forwards. 

“Scar... Scarecrow. He broke in, wanted the radon we keep at this facility. Mr. Wayne and the girl that was with him… She tried to talk to him. But he threatened Mr. Wayne and she pushed him out of the way. She got hit. Three darts to the chest. Security must have gotten Mr. Wayne out. But… then he showed up.” The scientists eyes were wide and he was shaking from head to toe. Eddie had him sit down.

“Who?” The scientist shook his head letting Eddie guide him into one of the not overturned desk chairs. 

“Batman! In Central City! I moved to get away from this craziness!” The scientist was practically in tears but Joe knelt down in front of him. 

“What happened? We need to know where the girl went, if she’s hurt we’re on a short time frame.” He tried his best to stay calm. Barry healed fast but this toxin did not sound good, even for a speedster. The scientist put his head in his hands. 

“He took her.” Joe and Eddie both froze. 

“Who took her?” The scientist looked up and gestured around. 

“The Batman! He came in and beat the shit out of Scarecrow and his goons then he scooped up the girl Mr. Wayne was with! He took off with her!” Joe went pale and Eddie swore. Captain Singh was already on the phone. 

“I want traffic cameras searching for Barry Allen. She’s been kidnapped. Get a picture out to every beat cop we’ve got! We need to find her and fast.” One of the men tied up on the ground laughed before wincing in pain. 

“You’ll be too late.” Joe nearly snarled and Eddie had to hold him back. Captain Singh held his composure better though. 

“What the hell are you talking about scumbag?” The man laughed again coughing up a tiny amount of blood onto his mask.

“I shot her three times in the chest with my new fear toxin. This one’s got a paralytic in it. And the overdose for it is two shots. Even Batman shouldn’t be able to save her. Shame. She was pretty screaming on the floor like that.” The Scarecrow laughed loudly. Eddie had to drag Joe out of the room. 

 

Bruce tried the antidote three times before it did anything even remotely coming close to helpful. Reality seemed to finally be mixing with her hallucinations. Bruce had pulled his cowl back up which was good for her bloodshot eyes zeroed in on him confusion in their hazel depths. 

“Wh… Who are you?” He had his voice altering device hooked into his suit so he spoke, feeling sure she wouldn’t recognize his voice. 

“That’s not important. You’ve been poisoned by a fear toxin. Most of what you’re seeing isn’t real Miss Allen. You need to get the toxin out of your system as quickly as possible. The dose you were given would have killed a normal human.” Barry groaned as she tried to move. She managed to twitch a finger but she couldn’t move more than that. 

“C… Can’t move.” Bruce nodded under his cowl.

“But you can still vibrate, I know you’re the Flash. Theoretically if you vibrate fast enough you can work the toxin out of your body. If you want to live you need to vibrate it out of your system now.” Barry tried to nod but couldn’t manage it. But he was right she was vibrating. She willed herself to vibrate faster. 

Bruce watched as Barry blurred on the table. A small mist surrounded her as she did. It was brown like the liquid version of the toxin. The sensors in the temporary Batcave read the mist as an inert form of the toxin. 

 

Barry gasped as she stopped moving and the man in yellow faded from view replaced with a man dressed from head to toe in black. She stared for a moment before she realized what she was looking at. When she did she scrambled backwards in shock and fell off what appeared to be a metal table. She landed hard on a stone floor. They were in what appeared to be a cave. Barry was beyond confused. The last thing she remembered was pushing Bruce Wayne out of the way as the Scarecrow fired at him. Now a figure straight out of an urban legend was standing in front of her. 

“Bat… man…?” The man nodded, Barry continued to stare. 

“How!? What? You’re real!?” The cowl didn’t show much emotion but Barry could almost see his eyebrow rise. Then he spoke again, his voice was distorted.

“I am real. Flash.” He waited for that to sink in. He knew it had when her eyes went wide. 

“How did you know that?” Bruce had to hold back a smile. 

“Anyone else who had been dosed with that much fear toxin would have died nearly an hour ago. Plus, you were vibrating most of the way here.” Barry pulled herself up on the table. 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

“You were dying. I don’t let people die if I can avoid it.” Barry nodded but Batman continued.

“But my interest was in the Flash. And the fact that everyone you go up against has either disappeared or ended up six feet under.” Barry looked up indignantly. 

“Ok the one’s that ended up dying were not my fault I tried to save them! And the others are somewhere they can’t hurt anyone else. The police can’t hold people like that. Not even in Iron Heights.” Batman nodded. Barry’s was an easy face to read, she wasn’t lying to him. He nodded. She looked whipped out, her hair was a mess, strands of the long mass sticking to her face which was covered in a sheen of sweat. He nodded and stepped forwards helping her all the way to her feet. 

“Alright then Miss Allen I believe our business is done.” Barry felt a needle slip into her arm before her world blurred again. But this time there was no man in yellow only comforting blackness.


	35. Revelations

Barry woke to her phone ringing loudly. Her head hurt, her everything hurt. She flopped her hand out from under her covers and found her phone she didn’t even look at the caller ID before answering. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls but she still managed to speak. 

“Hello?” 

“BARRY! Thank Christ! Where are you? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for hours!” Barry blinked, her vision finally coming into focus. She blinked again and her apartment came into focus. She could just see the sun in her window. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was four in the afternoon. That didn’t make sense. She’d gone to Wayne Enterprises early in the morning. Her memory took a minute to catch up but when it did she shot upright and swore as the movement reminded her that everything hurt. 

“Barry!?” Joe’s concerned voice came back over the line. 

“I’m home. My apartment. I have no clue how I got here though. Everything hurts. Call Caitlin.” Joe made a noise of consent but didn’t hang up. 

“Are you alright?” Barry tried to gently flop down onto her bed but it still hurt. 

“Nooooo. Everything hurts Joe. I don’t think I’m dying though. I don’t remember what happened, everything’s a blur.” There was a pause and she could almost hear Joe relaying what she’d said to someone else. 

“Alright I’m calling Caitlin. Don’t go anywhere Barry ok?” Barry made a noise that might have been a yes. Joe hung up and not five minutes later someone was laying on the buzzer for her apartment. She flashed across the room and buzzed them in. She groaned as she unlocked the door. Whoever it was must have taken the elevator for they were at her door in less than three minutes. Barry pushed it open and was immediately enveloped in a hug from two sides. Cisco and Caitlin were both there holding onto Barry like she was going to disappear any second. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Dr. Wells smiled at the three of them.

“As happy as I am that you’re alive we need to make sure you’ll be staying that way for the foreseeable future. I suggest we move into your apartment.” Barry nodded and Cisco helped her limp back to the bed while Caitlin unloaded the equipment they’d had loaded on the back of Dr. Wells’ wheelchair. Soon they were monitoring Barry’s heart rate and various other medical necessities. As Caitlin drew a blood sample the buzzer went off again. Cisco answered it.

“Allen, let us in we need to make sure you’re alright.” It was Captain Singh. Barry nodded at Cisco who buzzed them in. Eddie, Joe and Captain Singh entered the apartment all of them looking beyond relieved that Barry was alive. Joe ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Ow! Joe, everything hurts maybe hugging later?” Cisco giggled as he fiddled with the calibration on one of the devices they’d brought with them. Captain Singh looked at Dr. Wells with suspicion in his eyes, but Caitlin piped up from Barry’s table before anyone else could speak. 

“Well you are medically in the clear Barry. From what Joe told us you were poisoned, it looks like someone gave you an antidote. You’re gonna be sore for at least twenty-four hours, there seems to have been a paralytic in the toxin. The after effects of that is what’s making your muscles hurt. But you should be ok, as long as you get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. Somebody saved your life today Barry.” Barry nodded thinking. Eddie leaned on the wall next to her bookshelf. 

“Any ideas who it might have been?” Barry shook her head which hurt. Captain Singh nodded at Caitlin in thanks then turned to Barry. 

“You’re sure you don’t remember anything?” Barry sighed. 

“It’s all a blur, and I’m not sure what was real and what wasn’t after I got shot. Cause some of it couldn’t have been real. The last thing I remember is a face in a black mask with pointy ears. Then I woke up here.” Captain Singh nodded. 

“That fits with what we were told but dear god, I never thought he’d be real.” Barry raised an eyebrow faking ignorance. She remembered her discussion with him in the cave but she was having problems wrapping her head around it. 

“Who?” Joe sighed catching the slight quaver that the others put aside as pain but he knew when Barry was suppressing laughter. 

“From all we’ve seen, the Batman.” Cisco fell off his chair. Barry snorted a laugh, unable to hold it in. Captain Singh nodded. 

“That was my first reaction too. But all the scientists agree on what they saw and he matches up to what you saw before you woke up here. If you’re felling up to it I’m gonna have you give a statement tomorrow at the precinct.” Barry nodded. Captain Singh flashed her a rare smile.

“Feel better Allen. Since your doctor said you’ll only be laid up twenty-four hours I expect you at the Charity Gala tomorrow night.” Barry made a face. Eddie laughed and stood. He reached out a hand to Barry and she gave him a gentle fist bump. 

“I’m going to go head Iris off, make sure she knows you’re alright before she tears up the town looking for you.” Barry laughed again and nodded. 

“Much appreciated Eddie.” He grinned and followed Captain Singh to the door. They waved goodbye and left. Once they were sure they were gone Joe turned to Barry. 

“Ok what really happened kiddo? There’s something you’re not telling us.” Barry nodded and explained everything that had happened. She faltered when she got to what she’d seen while under the influence of the fear toxin. Joe laid a hand on hers.

“You don’t have to tell us that part if you don’t want to.” Barry nodded smiling gratefully and skipped ahead to waking up in the cave. She relayed her conversation with the intimidating man in the black suit that could only have been Batman. Joe swore. Dr. Wells nodded. 

“That could have gone very differently Barry. You got lucky. Everything I’ve read about this Batman paints him as a violent psychopath if it paints him as real.” Barry frowned. 

“All I know is he saved my life today. Also, fun thing that I didn’t know I could do. I can vibrate toxins out of my system!” Caitlin frowned looking like she was trying to figure out how exactly that would work. Cisco whistled. 

“Damn that’s so freaking cool.” Barry laughed and winced again. Dr. Wells nodded. 

“I believe that’s our queue to leave Barry to rest. I’m glad you’re alright.” Barry smiled and Cisco helped Caitlin gather up her equipment. 

“I’m serious about drinking a ton of water tonight Barry. You should be better by tomorrow, but only because you’re you. He knocked you out with 300 millagrams of horse tranquilizer.” Caitlin shook her head. “If you didn’t heal you’d be dead.” Barry nodded and hugged her friends before they left. Joe grabbed her a glass of water and a sandwich out of the fridge. 

“Eat, you’ll feel better. Singh’s right though. You gotta stop scaring me. I’m gonna go grey early because of you.” Barry laughed around her bite of sandwich, then something seemed to occur to her. 

“Wait what happened at Wayne Enterprises? You never said. Was everyone ok?” Joe nodded. 

“Well the security cameras were tampered with, got Henally trying to piece together what happened from what little is left but it’s a masterful botch job and he’s not as good as you are.” Barry nodded. Henally was another CSI at the CCPD but he was still pretty new. 

“He’s got potential though. And he’s enthusiastic.” Joe nodded. 

“From what we can tell Scarecrow busted in shot you, security got Mr. Wayne out and Batman came in. That’s when the cameras cut their feed. The scientists say that he broke in, beat Scarecrow and his goons into the dirt then made off with you. We showed up not too long after.” Barry frowned around another bite of her sandwich.

“So he just disappeared?” Joe nodded. 

“We got a call from his head of security stating that he was fine and will be in later to give his statement. He’ll be pressing charges against the Scarecrow, but apparently his security is trained to get him out of situations like that as fast as possible. You know how millionaires are.” Barry nodded chewing slowly. 

“Yeah I do.” Joe bowed out to get Barry some more food and Barry was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t help but think, these days her brain went a mile a minute every minute. Bruce Wayne comes into Central City. Less than a day later Batman shows up. Bruce went missing before Batman showed up. Putting two and two together wasn’t hard, not for her. She’d figured out that Oliver was the Arrow before she’d been kidnapped by Felicity and Dig. That’s what she’d been trying to tell him at his Gala before Captain Singh had called an interrupted her. She laughed to herself as she finished off her glass of water. Her phone rang cutting through the silence of her apartment. She checked the caller ID and laughed lightly to herself. Think of the devil and he apparently calls you.

“Mr. Wayne. It’s good to hear from you.” Bruce smiled. Barry sounded nearly fully healed already. 

“I was pleased to hear you’re alright Miss Allen. Captain Singh called me a few minutes ago to let me know that you were alright. I wanted to thank you for saving my life today Miss Allen.” Barry smiled. 

“And I wanted to thank you for saving mine.” There was silence over the line so Barry continued. “I’m not an idiot Mr. Wayne, far from it. I’ve spent my whole life searching for the impossible. I’ve gotten good at recognizing it. I found it in Starling, it found me from Gotham.” Bruce chuckled. She was good he had to admit that. She never once said his name, his other name. She basically outright stated that she had figured him out though. 

“You are a very intelligent woman Miss Allen. I’d like to take you out to lunch tomorrow to make up for the disaster today turned into.” Barry nodded. 

“I would like that Mr. Wayne. I’ll be at the precinct at around nine. Maybe we could meet up after?” Bruce nodded to himself.

“I have to give my statement tomorrow as well. How about we meet up at the station and make something of a day of it? Will I still be seeing you at the Fundraiser Gala tomorrow night.” Barry blushed slightly and nodded. 

“I think that would be nice.” 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow Barry.” 

“See you then Bruce.” Bruce hung up and shook his head slightly. 

“Something wrong Master Wayne?” Bruce turned to Alfred and shook his head. 

“Not wrong, I’m just impressed.” Alfred raised an eyebrow. 

“That doesn’t happen too often. By whom are you so impressed?” 

“Miss Bernice Nora Allen. She figured me out Alfred. No one’s done that before.” Alfred dropped the duster he was carrying. 

“She’s discovered your identity? You must be more careful Master Bruce! What are we going to do?” Bruce shook his head. 

“Nothing. We both know each other’s secrets.” Alfred nodded slightly. 

“Perhaps you’re finally learning to trust again. In that case I applaud Miss Allen, for both her detective and people skills.” Bruce laughed and shook his head before pulling out his phone. He had some calls to make.


	36. Party Time

Barry arrived at the CCPD at nine fifteen the next morning. She was running almost early by her standards. She was perfectly fine, all healed after several large glasses of water and two and a half pizzas and a serving of Chinese takeout Iris had brought once Eddie had calmed her down enough to not freak out on Barry for getting hurt. The officers at the precinct teased her for jumping in front of the shot but it was clear that they were all at least mildly impressed at the bravery of the CSI. 

“Allen, you’re looking better.” Barry smiled at Captain Singh. 

“Feeling much better, thanks Captain.” Singh nodded and smiled lightly and popped his head back inside his office where he was sharing coffee with his fiancé Rob and Mr. Wayne. Barry had a feeling Rob being at the precinct was no coincidence, he’d had a long-time celebrity crush on Bruce Wayne. Barry finished giving her report and giggled as she saw Rob pull out his phone and the three men squeeze in for a picture. Eddie glanced around her and laughed as well. 

“Looks like Rob Soon-To-Be-Singh is trying to steal Bruce Wayne from under you.” Barry laughed. 

“Bruce and I are just friends.” Eddie bounced his eyebrows at Barry. 

“So it’s Bruce now is it?” Barry laughed as the door to Captain Singh’s office opened and Bruce and Rob exited both chuckling. Bruce nodded at Rob and shook his hand. Bruce then slowly meandered over to Barry. He smiled at her.

“So are we all good to go, Barry?” Barry nodded and stood slowly.

“If Captain Singh says so yeah.” Barry glanced at Captain Singh where he’d thrown an arm around Rob. Singh seemed to think about it for a moment before Rob elbowed him in the side. 

“Alright Allen, go on. Get out of here. But I expect you to be at the Fundraiser Ball tonight.” Bruce smiled at that as he offered his arm to Barry. 

“Don’t worry Captain, I’ll have her back by then.” Rob giggled as Barry blushed scarlet and took Bruce’s arm. The precinct burst out into laughter as Bruce led Barry out of the building and off to his waiting limo. Alfred smiled at the pair as they slid into the back seat. Barry waved. 

“I thought he was just your butler.” Barry said sliding into the limo fully feeling very out of place. 

“I am Master Wayne’s butler, driver, personal security and on occasion his battlefield medic.” Barry smiled and leaned closer to Bruce. 

“So he knows?” Bruce nodded. 

“Alfred is one of the only people I trust with my secrets.” Barry nodded Smiling slightly. Soon the limo pulled up to a very fancy looking restaurant. Barry glanced down at her jeans and t shirt. 

“Ummm… I’m not exactly dressed for a fancy place.” Bruce smiled and opened a box that had been sitting next to him. 

“Barry there is one thing you have to learn about me, I’m prepared for everything. The windows are blacked out, you can change in here.” Bruce handed Barry the box and exited the limo. Alfred followed him leaving Barry alone. Barry rolled her eyes and opened the box. She whistled. There were actually two items in the box, a blouse of a floaty green slightly shimmery material and a black skirt that would hit Barry around her knees. It was flowy and very, very pretty. Barry changed quickly and carefully, she’d never used her powers with something this delicate. She managed it in just a few minutes without setting anyone on fire. She tried to straighten her hair but decided that the windblown look worked and found a pair of black flats just her size at the bottom of the box. She rolled her eyes and slipped them on. 

“You know I should really question how you people know my size.” Bruce chuckled as Barry left the backseat of the limo. She looked nice the green setting off the hazel of her eyes. Her slightly windblown mane was falling in her eyes.

“You people?” Barry chuckled. 

“The only two millionaires I’ve ever met have both gotten me clothes at one point or another. And they both guessed my size, and got it right.” Bruce tried to hold back a smile. 

“I’m a billionaire, just to be clear. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned, living this lifestyle it’s how to know what to get a beautiful woman. And how to guess her size.” Bruce winked. Barry snorted a laugh even as her cheeks went dark red. Bruce led her into the restaurant which she was surprised to discover was completely empty save for a hostess waiting at a podium just inside the door. Noticing Barry’s confused expression Bruce’s smile grew.

“I bought out the restaurant for the next few hours. So, we could talk in private.” Barry stared at him as the hostess bowed and led them to a lush table in a corner. There were candles in the center and a bottle of champagne already chilling in a silver bucket. Barry raised an eyebrow. 

“If I didn’t know better Mr. Wayne I would say you’re trying to seduce me.” Bruce laughed as he pulled out her chair for her. 

“Let’s just say it’s not often someone saves my life, I wanted to treat you to a day of fun and relaxation as a thank you.” Barry smiled and waited until the hostess had popped the champagne and poured them each a glass and walked away to get their server before she spoke. 

“Yes, but you already saved my life, I’d honestly call us even.” Bruce sipped his champagne. 

“Yes, but the rest of the world doesn’t know that, I apricate your discretion on that matter by the way. Lying to your boss can’t be easy.” Barry nodded.

“So, this is all about keeping up appearances?” Bruce nodded. He wasn’t normally so candid with this type of thing but Barry already knew, so there was no point in not telling her the truth. Barry shook her head taking a sip of champagne. 

“I can live with that.” Bruce laughed and they clinked glasses and shared a smile full of secrets as their server came over to them. 

 

An hour and a half later they exited the restaurant laughing at a joke Barry had made. Alfred smiled. It had been far too long since he’d last seen Bruce smiling without it being fake or forced. He couldn’t see the spark that he saw when he watched Bruce out on patrol facing off against Catwoman but Barry Allen seemed to be adept at coaxing Bruce out of his shell, if only just a little. They got back into the limo where Barry’s clothes were neatly folded in the box. Bruce smiled at Barry. 

“Unfortunately I have some Wayne Enterprises business to attend to but I have another surprise for you. Alfred will take you there, and they’ll take good care of you, all expenses paid of course.” Barry shook her head giggling slightly. 

“Bruce, this is all too much.” Bruce shook his head. 

“Nothing is too much when Bruce Wayne, swinging bachelor, gets his life saved by a beautiful woman. The press would expect nothing less.” Barry raised an eyebrow. 

“How on Earth do you think the press knows anything that’s happened today at all?” Bruce pulled out his phone and opened the browser to a news page. Splattered across most of the headlines were the words 'Bruce Wayne’s Mystery Date', and 'Lady Lifesaver Treated to Lunch'. Under these headlines were somewhat blurry pictures of the two of them in the restaurant. You couldn’t clearly make out Barry’s face, she’d been facing away from the window but you could make out Bruce’s. Barry laughed. 

“And I thought I got to work fast.” Bruce rolled his eyes. From the angle of the photo Barry would guess that they were hidden in the bushes outside the back of the restaurant. And Bruce had clearly known they were there the whole time. Barry shook her head and handed Bruce back his phone as they pulled up in front of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce took her hand and kissed the back of it before he stepped out of the limo. Once Bruce was safely ensconced in the building Alfred pulled out onto the road. Barry leaned forwards. 

“So am I allowed to know where we’re going?” Alfred chuckled. 

“That would defeat the purpose of a surprise Miss Allen.” Barry sighed. 

“You can call me Barry Mr. Pennyworth.” Alfred nodded. 

“Then you may call me Alfred Miss.” Barry shook her head slightly a smile on her face. 

“Alright then. It took them about twenty minutes to reach their destination. It was a fancy building tucked into the back of a line of high end shops. The sign above the door was written in fancy gold lettering. It only had one simple word on it, Glow. Alfred opened the door for her and spoke with the woman at the counter. She bowed to both of them and turned to speak only to Barry. 

“Miss Allen, if you would please follow me.” Barry raised an eyebrow and shrugged following the woman. It turned out that this was an upscale spa and Bruce had paid for a full workup. Everything from massage to having a manicure and pedicure, Barry had never felt more relaxed or spoiled. By the time the ladies at the spa escorted her to a room to get her hair done Barry was practically putty. The hair stylist smiled and ran a comb through Barry’s hair.

“Mr. Wayne asked us to make sure that you looked absolutely your best for tonight and we’ve only got three hours to make that happen. Has anyone ever told you, you have fantastic hair. Now let’s get it under control.” After much teasing and curling and trimming of frayed ends Barry looked and felt like a princess. She was taken to another room where a person who could only have been a professional makeup artist did her makeup and placed small gold rose earrings in her ears and a matching necklace around her neck. She was escorted back to the dressing rooms and found that there was yet another gift waiting for her. She shook her head and sighed. 

 

Bruce smiled as he spotted Barry getting out of his limo. She looked fantastic in gold, the dress he’d given her was nearly floor length with a slit up the leg to about mid-thigh. You could just see the gold strappy sandals beyond the slit in the skirt. Her hair fell in elegant waves down her back and the dusting of gold around her eyes made them pop while the charcoal liner brought out the color. He extended his hand to her, she took it and blushed as cameras started going off. 

“Just smile and wave Barry.” Barry nodded and complied.


	37. Goodbye For Now

Iris smiled as the photographer snapped a picture of her and Eddie. Mr. Wayne had gone all out for this Gala, he’d even rented the ritziest place in town, a ballroom of a large fancy hotel just outside Central. Iris was very excited, she loved things like this, Eddie snagged a glass of champagne for each of them and held it up in a toast. She grinned and clinked her glass against his gently before taking a sip. Eddie followed her lead then his eyes went wide. Iris frowned turning to see what he was looking at. Her mouth dropped open as she spotted the couple who had just come in. It was Barry, on the arm of the one and only Bruce Wayne. Barry waved nervously at Iris just before they were pulled aside for a picture. Before too long Barry and Bruce made their way over to Iris. She whistled.

“Barry, you look fantastic!” Barry blushed and turned to Bruce. 

“Iris this is Bruce Wayne, Bruce this is my sister Iris.” Bruce bowed slightly and kissed the back of Iris’s hand. She blushed slightly.

“I hear you got Barry here in some trouble yesterday.” Barry shook her head at Iris.

“He didn’t get me in trouble. It wasn’t his fault.” Bruce bowed his head slightly. 

“Well you did push me out of the way of the shot. You saved my life Barry.” Iris smiled. 

“And it looks like you’re spoiling her rotten as a reward.” Bruce nodded, smiling at Barry. 

“As much as she’ll let me anyway. Your sister is far too humble for her own good.” Iris agreed fervently. The four of them were interrupted when one of the well to do of Central City came over to talk to Bruce. 

 

The party was long and beautiful, many of the well to do of Central were there and made large donations to the CCPD. Barry and Bruce were forced to separate after a while so Bruce could wine and dine with his fellow millionaires. Barry’s coworkers were a bit surprised to see her looking so nice and a few of them asked her to dance. She danced with a few but not too many. She and Bruce got a dance or two in between his schmoozing but Barry was starting to feel a bit stifled by all the people most of whom she didn’t know. Silently she slipped out onto the second-floor balcony, only one person noticed her leaving. 

 

Barry was leaning on the railing when someone draped a jacket over her back. She looked up and smiled at Bruce. He nodded and leaned against the railing next to her. They stood in silence for a moment. Then Barry turned to hand him back his jacket. 

“Thanks for the gesture but I’m ok, it’s not too cold tonight.” Bruce nodded folding his jacket over his arm. 

“You alright Barry?” She nodded. 

“Yeah, just got too crowded in there.” Bruce nodded again. He pulled something out of his pocket. 

“I have something for you.” Barry rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly Bruce this is all a bit too much. I can’t accept anything else.” Bruce smiled slightly and pulled out a small jewelry box. He popped it open revealing a silver bracelet with diamonds set around the circumference and a ruby at the center. Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Mr. Wayne, I can’t accept that. It’s too expensive.” Bruce shook his head. 

“No this isn’t just a bracelet. It’s a promise. If you ever need help, if one of my villains ever comes to Central again, press the ruby. It will only react to your fingerprint. I’ll come to help.” Barry smiled and slipped the bracelet on. 

“I apricate that Bruce. And if you ever need me in Gotham I’ll be there in a flash.” Bruce raised an eyebrow at her pun and she gently shoulder bumped him. 

“Oh, come on it was funny.” Bruce shook his head and pecked Barry on the cheek. 

“You’re a wonderful woman Barry. I hope you find someone who apricates that.” Barry smiled slightly as a cloud slipped lazily in front of the moon. 

 

Oliver glared down at the newspaper in front of him as Dig worked on sharpening a quiver full of arrows. Felicity was in front of the microscope with the residue she’d managed to pull off the mystery boomerang. She made a noise somewhere between triumph and frustration. Dig looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“You ok Felicity?” She nodded. 

“Yes, but I can’t work out anything else about the boomerang, only that there are trace amounts of iron on it.” She seemed to think for a moment. 

“There’s a possibility, it’s a bit of a long shot but it could lead to something. But again, it’s a bit of a long shot.” Oliver slammed down the newspaper disgusted by the image of Barry dancing with Bruce Wayne. 

“Felicity just tell us.” Felicity sighed.

“Central City has the highest concentration of Iron in the US.” Oliver froze and Dig chuckled darkly. 

“And also Oliver’s supposedly superpowered ex.” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Barry and I parted on mutual terms, we are both adults. Do you honestly think we could find out something about this boomerang in Central?” Felicity shrugged. 

“It’s the only thing I can think of.” Oliver nodded. 

“Alright. We’ll head to Central tomorrow.” Felicity nodded and checked her watch, she apologized sighting something about a date with Ray as she quickly left. Diggle turned to Oliver. 

“Are you gonna call her Oliver?” Oliver shook his head. 

“No. No need to do that.” Diggle sighed and went back to sharpening arrows. 

“Alright, Mr. I’ve-Moved-On.” Oliver glared at him but Diggle didn’t dignify his glares with a response so Oliver eventually gave up but instead of going back to his newspaper he moved over to the salmon ladder to work off some of his frustration.


	38. Arrow In Central

The Flash pulled three SWAT men out of the way of the shotgun blast before she tackled Joe knocking them both to the ground. She heard the snap of a bowstring and suddenly the man was on his back pinned to the floor by two familiar green arrows. Barry looked up and grinned at the figure standing under an opened hatch in the ceiling. It had been a long time since she’d seen him in costume. Last time she’d seen him at all he’d been holding her while she cried about everything that had changed about herself and her inability to do what he did. His grin was pearly white even in the shadow his hood cast. 

“Nice mask.” She grinned as he shot an arrow and pulled himself out of the room. She scrambled to her feet her face vibrating so the SWAT members wouldn’t recognize her, she took off after the Arrow without waiting for Joe to protest. 

She caught up to him on a nearby rooftop and immediately tackled him in a hug. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her. 

“It’s good to see you Barry.” Barry smiled into Oliver’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too! You should have called! I didn’t even know you were gonna be in town!” Barry pulled back to arms-length a grin still on her face. Oliver shook his head. 

“Didn’t want to bother you, you seemed pretty busy.” Barry frowned slightly a bit confused but brushed it aside. 

“Are you in town long? Is the rest of the team here?” Oliver couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, Barry was a sight to see in all that red leather bouncing around on a rooftop her hair in a tangled ponytail sticking out the back of her mask. Barry seemed to notice and grinned wide. 

“That’s right you haven’t seen the costume before, what do you think?” Oliver appraised her for another moment.

“It’s a lot of leather, didn’t know you were into that.” Barry rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not leather, it’s a reinforced tri-polymer, it’s heat and abrasive resistant. That way it doesn’t catch fire while I’m running.” Oliver nodded.

“I see the mask is working out for you.” Oliver nodded again. The mask she’d given him last year just a few weeks before Christmas was working out great, had been since the day she’d given it to him. Barry’s frown returned.

“Wait what are you doing here anyway?” Oliver shook his head.

“We shouldn’t talk about it in the open. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse outside of town.” Barry grinned. 

“Alright, I’ll even give you a head start.” Oliver rolled his eyes and fired an arrow over to another building using it to pull himself over to where he had parked his motorcycle. Barry waited for about five minutes before she got bored and ran to Star Labs to clean up a bit. She explained that the Arrow was in town as she quick cleaned her suit. Cisco dropped his bag of lollipops. 

“The Arrow!!! Here in Central!!” Barry shrugged and nodded pulling her suit back on and checking the clock on the wall. 

“Yep. He didn’t want to talk about why in a public area so I’m meeting up with him.” Caitlin frowned. 

“If you’re meeting up with him shouldn’t you be headed there now?” Barry grinned. 

“I’m giving him a head start.” She checked the clock again. It had been twenty-three minutes since she and Oliver had talked. Her grin widened. 

“Gotta run!” She said zipping up the top of the suit and taking off running. Papers swirled in her wake and Caitlin sighed and began to pick them up. Cisco knelt to help her. 

“We gotta get some paper weights around here.” Caitlin nodded at him. 

 

“It’s comforting to know that no matter where you go Big Belly Burger is always gonna taste like Big Belly Burger.” Felicity sighed as she bit into her burger. Diggle grinned. 

“You mean full of grease and salt?” Felicity grinned. 

“I thought those were the secret ingredients.” She heard an engine roar and looked up. 

“Oliver’s back.” Before the green motorcycle could even turn the corner a yellow blur sped past it and Barry Allen pulled to a halt in front of the table grabbing a fry. 

“I gave Oliver like a half an hour head start, by the way.” Diggle jumped three feet into the air spilling his fries everywhere as Oliver pulled up to the group and pulled off his helmet. 

“Show off.” He grumbled grabbing the burger they had ordered for him. Dig’s eyes were wide and he blinked sheepishly at Barry who stole another one of Oliver’s fries.

“You… You’re fast.” Barry laughed. 

“Well yeah, did they not tell you?” Felicity nodded. 

“We told him but apparently seeing is believing.” She glanced at Dig and giggled. 

“Or drooling.” Barry speed snatched another fry and grinned as Oliver rolled his eyes. She turned to him. 

“So, you were gonna tell me what you’re doing in Central.” Felicity set down her drink. 

“I can answer that! We had a mysterious murder in Starling, where the murder weapon was a boomerang.” She pulled out the evidence bag with a flourish and handed it to Barry. 

“OOOH cool!” Oliver glanced at Barry who blushed slightly and amended. 

“I mean awful…” She pulled the boomerang out of the bag. 

“There’s traces of iron oxide on the wings. I know it’s a long shot but Central City has the highest concentrate of iron oxide in the country.” Barry nodded. 

“What’s it made of?” Felicity shrugged.

“No idea.” Barry hummed excitedly as Felicity continued.

“We were in the area when we heard the police scanners.” Oliver nodded.

“I thought I’d come by and see you make your move.” Barry slipped the boomerang back into the bag. Felicity frowned at Barry. 

“Move against?” Barry handed her back the bag.

“A meta human who induces homicidal rage, we’re not sure how yet we think he does it via the ocular nerve.” Dig raised an eyebrow at Oliver who shook his head. Barry grinned wider. 

“Oh, maybe we could team up! I could help you find your boomerang killer, you could help me find my super rage-aholic!” Oliver shook his head.

“No, I work better alone.” Barry raised an eyebrow and gestured at Felicity and Diggle. Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“The easiest way to figure out everything we can about the boomerang is to set Star Labs on it.” Oliver shook his head again. 

“No. Enough people know my secret identity.” Felicity grabbed her jacket. 

“Fine I’ll go they already know me. You can drop me off and…” Barry scooped Felicity off her feet and grinned. 

“How about I give you a lift!” Barry raced off with Felicity in her arms. Diggle turned to Oliver pointing after the streak of lightning that was Barry Allen.

“Man, that’s not freaking you out?” Oliver scowled and took another bite of his burger.


	39. Defense

Barry set Felicity down and grinned before realizing that her shirt was smoking. Thinking fast Barry unzipped the top of her costume and stripped Felicity out of her top and into the top of the Flash costume. Caitlin entered the room looking confused as Barry tried to put out the fire Felicity’s shirt had turned into.

“Guys! You remember Felicity?” Cisco grabbed one of the small fire extinguishers off one of the desks and helped Barry put out the fire. 

“Barry started another fire, mark it down!” Barry stuck her tongue out at Cisco but once the fire was out she grabbed a marker and put a tally mark up on a white board that already had seven tally marks under Barry’s name. Felicity giggled, Caitlin grabbed a spare Star Labs t-shirt out of one of the desk drawers and stepped up to Felicity. 

“It’s good to see you again Felicity.” Felicity was still a bit confused about being suddenly out of her own shirt. 

“Sorry about your shirt Felicity.” She grinned. 

“It’s ok, Ray’ll get me a new one. This is actually really comfortable.” Felicity said gesturing to the top of the Flash costume but then she frowned at Barry who was in the pants of the suit and a sports bra. 

“Are you ok though?” Barry grinned. 

“Oh, they’ve seen me in less. Caitlin is my actual doctor and Cisco had to take measurements for spare suits, and bras and the like that won’t catch fire. They’re used to it. I figured you would be more uncomfortable than I would.” Felicity blushed and nodded. 

“Thanks.” Barry grinned and capped the marker. Caitlin handed Felicity the shirt. 

“As lovely as it is to see you Felicity I’m kinda curious as to why you’re here.” Felicity pulled out the boomerang and began to explain while Cisco bounced over to her stars in his eyes as he began to examine the boomerang. Caitlin tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Dr. Wells wants to talk to you.” Barry frowned slightly before shrugging and grabbing a shirt out of the drawer. Pulling it on she passed Caitlin heading back towards the labs where she assumed Dr. Wells was waiting for her. She found him and Joe waiting. She paused. 

“Why do I feel like I’m in trouble?” Dr. Wells leaned forwards and motioned to one of the seats in the room. 

“You aren’t, but we wanted to talk to you.” Barry didn’t sit down. 

“About what?” He sighed and Joe stepped forwards. 

“The Arrow.” Dr. Wells nodded. 

“We don’t trust him.” Barry’s frown deepened. 

“You don’t even know him.” Joe sighed. 

“I know that he’s killed a multitude of people since he came on the scene, I know there were about twelve outstanding warrants for his arrest in Starling City up until recently. I know there have been two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he started operating.” Barry tried to interrupt but Joe got a bit louder. 

“I know he kidnapped you Barry!” Barry held up a hand to stop Dr. Wells from asking questions he looked very eager to ask. 

“First of all, technically Felicity kidnapped me, granted she used the Arrow’s equipment to do it but the point stands. Second of all, all of those warrants have been expunged, the police there actually work with the Arrow now which is more than I can say for here. Don’t think I don’t know about Eddie’s ‘Anti Flash Taskforce’ idea. Third of all, he saved a lot of lives during those attacks, so many more people would have died if he hadn’t intervened.” Joe raised an eyebrow.

“So, the people he killed before, they what, don’t count?” Barry pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Joe, he’s a good person, maybe misguided and definitely a touch violent but a good person.” Dr. Wells wheeled forwards. 

“Barry, it’s not that we don’t trust your judgement. You may see him as a hero but we don’t, and he’s certainly not the kind of person you should be looking up to.” Barry’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“He’s a hero! I’ve seen him working, you two don’t know anything about him.” Their raised voices had drawn Caitlin’s attention. 

“No, he doesn’t do what you do. He carries out a dark reckoning for his city. I know that’s not what you want.” Before Barry could respond there was a shrill scream from the other room. Barry flashed into the Cortex and ducked as the boomerang came sailing past her face. It zoomed around the room before striking a pipe and finally coming to a halt. Cisco peeked out of one of the labs just off the Cortex. 

“That’s on me!” He raised his hand as Felicity peeked out from behind him. Joe put his side arm away. 

“I want that Arrow out of my city. Tonight.” Barry rolled her eyes and stomped off to the roof. Felicity followed her, eventually finding her on the roof sitting at the edge of Star Labs watching the city. Tentatively she sat down next to the speedster. 

“What was all that about?” Barry sighed and kept staring out over her city. It took a moment before she answered. 

“Dr. Wells and Joe don’t trust the Arrow. They don’t want me to trust him. Also, I may have thrown you under the bus for my kidnapping the first time I was in Starling.” Felicity chuckled.

“Well it was my idea but Diggle is a better shot than I am. I just carried your bags and whipped the security feed.” Barry laughed and laid her head down on her friend’s shoulder. 

“When did life get so complicated Felicity?” Felicity took a moment to think.

“For me it’s been years. It started the first time Oliver came into my office with an odd IT request but it got weirdest when I found him shot in my back seat. I don’t know how he folded himself into it but I still haven’t gotten the stains out all the way.” Barry laughed again.

“Seltzer water and Lemon for blood, or wear red.” Felicity blinked looking thoughtful then she spotted something gold gleaming around Barry’s neck. Barry looked down at what Felicity was looking at and blushed bright red. She pulled a locket out of where it had been hidden in her shirt, the chain long just enough to allow this. It was a touch smaller than her hand and had an intricate snowflake carved on one side with a small sapphire in the center. Barry clicked it open and showed Felicity the pictures inside. One was a woman with the same long brown hair as Barry, the other was a man with her piercing eyes. 

“Your parents?” Felicity asked and Barry nodded. 

“I like keeping them close when I’m out on the field even if I can’t have them close in any other sense.” Felicity hugged her tight and Barry returned the hug with a deep sigh. Felicity pulled back first and the two women sat watching the city for a while. 

“Hey, did you ever open that box Oliver sent you?” Barry shook her head. 

“No, it’s still sitting on one of my chairs in my tiny kitchen. Staring at me, every time I go home.” Felicity stretched. 

“You should open it tonight.” Barry raised an eyebrow at her but Felicity put a finger to her lips.

“I’m not gonna spoil the surprise. But I believe I did promise to tell you about Huntress last time I saw you.” Barry flashed back inside and grabbed a bag of snacks not pausing to talk to anyone before she flashed back to the roof and sat back in front of Felicity popcorn on one knee and dove chocolates next to her, only slightly melty. Felicity laughed and the women spent a wonderful few hours gossiping about their exes and their exes exes.


	40. Team Up

The night was quiet, no sign of their meta human and Cisco had the boomerang well in hand so Barry went home. She didn’t however flop down into her bed like she wanted to instead she decided she would take Felicity’s advice. She grabbed the box from one of her chairs, flashing over to her knife block she grabbed the one she normally used to open packages. She flashed back over to the package and gently cut it open. She peeled the box open and laughed. On top of the box was a new over the shoulder bag. Hers had been falling apart when she’d visited Starling and wasn’t faring much better ten months later. Embroidered at the top of the bag was Barry’s name. the bag itself was sturdy and brown and much better quality than her old one. Barry grinned and pulled it out. It would hold everything she needed for work and the strap wasn’t being held together by duct tape. Something glimmered underneath the paper layer in the box. 

Setting the bag aside she took off the layer of paper and grinned again shaking her head. Oliver must have talked to Felicity at some point before ordering this because a brand new copy of the Silmarilian, she’d mentioned that her copy had fallen apart to Felicity, but never to Oliver. She pulled it out and a note slipped from between the pages. Barry grabbed it and read it quickly. 

 

‘Dear Barry. I hope this finds you well. Felicity made a point to mention that a dress you’re apparently not going to wear often was not an appropriate apology for my behavior. So I got you a few things I thought you could actually use. The bag is the best quality I could find on short notice. The book is brand new and the coffee mug is the same brand I use. I swear nothing I’ve ever kept in it ever gets cold. There is something special at the bottom of the box. It’s a bit small, careful not to miss it.’ Barry grinned and tore through the remainder of the paper. She had to put out a smoldering piece before she found what Oliver had mentioned in his note. It was a jewelry box, large enough only for a ring or set of earrings. She opened it and found a pair of earrings in the shape of small arrows, the tips set with emeralds. She grinned and set the box aside and heard something slide around. She frowned and shook the box. It made a noise. 

 

Carefully she pulled the top of the box apart. In a compartment at the bottom was an earpiece. She frowned and turned it over. There was an arrow painted painstakingly on the outside of the earpiece. She laughed and set the earpiece into her bedside table under a few things so it was properly hidden. She sighed and flopped down onto her bed. She fell asleep quickly. 

 

The next morning Barry made her way to Jitters, her new coffee mug in hand. She handed it over to Lily and looked around for Iris. She spotted her sister chatting with Felicity and grinning at Oliver. She made her way over to them. Oliver smiled slightly. 

“Hey Barry.” Barry grinned and Iris flashed her a look that spoke of retribution and shouting. Barry balked slightly and ducked behind Felicity.

“What did I do!?” Iris shook her head and smiled before she grabbed Barry’s arm and dragged her off to the side. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Oliver Queen was in town to visit you!?” She slapped Barry’s arm hard and Barry jerked backwards. 

“Ow! I didn’t know until last night!” Iris continued her assault as Barry held up her bag to defend her face as she laughed. Iris finally managed a deep breath. She glanced back at the table where Oliver looked like he was getting a lecture from Felicity. 

“My god he’s so hot! He’s on my three list.” Barry let her bag down. 

“Three list?” Iris nodded still watching Oliver. 

“The three guys I’m allowed to cheat on Eddie with. Normally you don’t meet people on your list but damn. His arms are like twice the size of Eddies.” Barry giggled. 

“He’s also really good.” Iris whirled fire back in her eyes her voice was just above a whisper but she sounded excited.

“You slept with Oliver Queen and didn’t tell me!” Barry blushed scarlet and nodded. Iris was about to say something but her boss called her over to help at the counter before she could ask any further questions. Barry sighed as Oliver stood and made his way over to her.

“Alright we’ll help.” Barry had to think for a second before she understood what he meant. She grinned wide. 

“Yes! Sweet.” Oliver held up a hand. 

“But I’m not calling them Meta-humans.” Barry rolled her eyes and held out her hand. 

“Partners?” It was Oliver’s turn to roll his eyes as he shook her hand. Barry had to race off to work but she got a text from Oliver to meet him after work. With a smile she went back to testing the samples from the warehouse.


	41. Opinions

Oliver bowed out of Jitters shortly after Barry left for work. He needed to know how well she fought so using Iris’s blog as a reference he took a motorcycle tour of Central City. Though they had all been cleaned up as much as was humanly possible there were still clues and large skid marks in several places. The mess from the commuter train was still being cleaned up so Oliver got a closer look at that one than the other sites. Making up his mind he set off to the abandoned warehouse a little earlier than planned. He had a pit stop to make before he met up with Barry for training. 

 

Barry was taking swabs from the volunteering victims of yesterday’s bank robbery when she heard Eddie arguing with Joe and Captain Singh. She listened as she finished swabbing the inside of the cheek of a young woman holding a baby. Barry smiled at her and bagged and tagged the sample. She directed the woman to the Officer Vougavich who was retaking statements and checking cell phone cameras. Barry leaned on the pillar closest to Captain Singh’s office and listened, just catching Eddie saying that the Flash was dangerous. Barry rolled her eyes. Iris sidled up to her sister and handed her a coffee. She frowned at Barry’s expression. 

“What’s going on frowny face?” Barry nodded towards the door to Captain Singh’s office. 

“Pretty sure Eddie is trying to convince Captain Singh that the Flash is public menace.” Iris’s eyes narrowed dangerously. The door opened and she stormed up to her boyfriend who looked a bit scared when he saw the fire in her eyes. 

“After weeks of me trying to get you to believe the Flash is real, now that you do, you’re trying to get her arrested!?” Eddie glanced around to see who had told Iris and his eyes zeroed in on Barry who took a sip of the coffee her sister had brought her. 

“Thanks Barry!” Barry grinned slightly behind her cup as she made for the bullpen’s exit.

“You’re welcome.” Barry shot back over her shoulder as Iris and Eddie continued their argument. Barry sighed and made her way up to her lab. Joe tapped on her door and glanced around to make sure that there was no one else in the room. 

“Eddie’s making a case against the Flash, yes. But most of what he’s basing it on is the Arrow. Cirto is still in the hospital. He seems to be back to himself now but he’s gonna be out of commission for a while with the two holes in his shoulders.” Barry didn’t respond instead tapping at a few keys on the keyboard in front of her. Joe frowned. 

“Tell me you got him out of my city Barry.” Barry rolled her eyes and continued ignoring her foster father. She flipped open a book by her computer and began to speed read through it. Joe sighed and turned to leave just as Iris entered the room. 

“Iris!” There was a crash from across the room as Barry fell out of her chair trying to catch the book she’d been reading. She missed and huffed as she began to pull herself up off the floor. Iris gave no indication she’d seen any faster than normal movement as she chuckled and stooped picking up the book and flipping it over she frowned at the title. 

“Criminal Psychology 102? What’s up with that Bar?” Barry blushed and ignored the hand Joe held out to help her up instead pulling herself up on the table. 

“I’m expanding my repertoire Iris. Thinking about going back to school, maybe.” Iris raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. 

“Who got you into psychology though?” Barry shrugged. 

“Caitlin. We talk a lot about her degrees when I’m at Star Labs. She doesn’t have a major in psychology, but she took some courses while she was getting her MD. It’s actually really interesting.” Barry took the book and sidestepped around Joe, once more ignoring his presence as she placed the book down on her desk. Iris’s eyebrow climbed higher as her father sighed and took his leave. 

“What the hell is going on with you two!” Iris demanded turning back to Barry. Barry sighed. It wasn’t like she could tell Iris that Joe didn’t approve of her Vigilante ex-lover and friend even being within the city limits. She settled on a half-truth instead, she was getting rather good at those.

“We have a difference of opinion.” Iris sat down in one of Barry’s chairs.

“On what.” Barry couldn’t think of anything to say so she decided on the obvious issue. She doubted she could get Iris to stop her blog, especially since it now had her name on it and was turning out to be more popular than any of them could have predicted. 

“The Flash.” Iris’s frown became more confused. 

“He doesn’t agree with Eddie, does he?” Barry shook her head. 

“No, I don’t think he even thinks the Flash is real. But I think Eddie might have a point.” Iris rolled her eyes. Barry raised her hands.

“I promised I wouldn’t bug you about your blog anymore but I also don’t agree with you. Whoever this Flash is, she’s probably just doing this for the attention. What if she snaps? What if she hurts someone?” What if someone gets hurt because of her, because of me? What if I lose the only family I’ve got? What if one of these days I don’t come home? Iris stood looking a bit miffed.

“You don’t know her like I do. I’ve been talking to her Barry. She keeps trying to get me to stop writing about her, she keeps saying that it’s too dangerous. She’s not in this for herself.” Barry sighed. 

“I’m not gonna argue about this with you Iris.” Barry’s phone pinged. She glanced down at it. It was a text from Oliver, asking her where she was. 

“I gotta go. I promised a friend I’d meet up with him.” Iris sighed and hugged Barry, the last thing she’d been expecting. 

“I love you Bar. You’re an idiot but I love you. Ok. I don’t care if we have a difference of opinion. You’re my sister, no matter what.” Barry smiled and hugged Iris back.

“Love you too Iris. I really do have to go though.” Iris smiled and patted Barry on the shoulder. 

“Alright, but you need to relax at some point you’re starting to worry me.” Barry nodded and headed out to the abandoned warehouse outside of town.


	42. Training

“Barry you have super speed how can you possibly be late?” Barry shrugged as she hopped up onto what was probably once a loading dock. 

“I guess the super tardiness kinda makes up for it.” She grinned and Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“Before we get started the name of the man we’re looking for is Roy G. Bivilo.” Barry’s grin faltered slightly. 

“How did you find that out?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. Barry fidgeted. 

“Guy’s still alive right?” Oliver nodded rolling his eyes. 

“Yes he’s still alive.” There was a slightly awkward pause. Barry cleared her throat.

“How do we catch Bivilo out here?” Oliver shook his head. 

“We don’t. We’re here to train.” Barry frowned.

“What like Rocky?” Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“I read Iris’s blog posts about the Flash and I visited all the crime scenes you’ve fought at.” Barry’s eyes widened. 

“Do you ever sleep?” Another eye roll. 

“Last month you took on a man called Leonard Snart.” Barry tensed and fidgeted, looking anywhere but at Oliver.

“We call him Captain Cold.” Of course she didn’t tell Oliver that the reason they only called him that around Star Labs was because Barry still felt a twist in her heart whenever his name was mentioned. She still couldn’t believe that the man she’d fallen for so hard could be such a bad person. 

“We can talk about you giving your villains silly code names later.” It was Barry’s turn to roll her eyes.

“What, like over coffee with Deathstroke and the Huntress?” Oliver tensed and Barry knew she’d touched a nerve but couldn’t tell which name had caused it. 

“The point is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed.” Yeah like she didn’t already know that and have nightmares about not being fast enough to save one of the passengers even though she’d managed to save everyone on the night in question. 

“Ok I will admit there was some damage. But there were no casualties.” Thanks to Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin, Barry wasn’t sure Snart wouldn’t have killed her like he’d seemed to be planning to do until her team showed up. Oliver nodded. 

“True, but I have a question Barry. When you get to a crime scene, do you case every inch of the place? You could, you have the time. But you don’t, do you. You just run in blind, there’s a difference between having powers and having precision Barry.” Barry pouted slightly as she followed Oliver off the decrepit loading dock and into the overgrown grass that surrounded the building. Oliver led her over to his bike as he continued to speak.

“Living this life takes more than a mask Barry. It takes discipline, and since you are just as stubborn as I am, if not worse…” Barry interrupted as Oliver pulled his bow off the handles of his bike and grabbed an arrow out of the quiver on the ground. 

“What’s that for?” Oliver’s lip tilted up in something of a smile.

“You’re gonna run over there,” he said pointing at a small hill about sixteen feet away, “You’re gonna come back at me and you’re gonna get hit with an arrow.” Barry grinned.

“No, I’m not.” Oliver’s grin was wider now.

“Yes, you are.” Barry shook her head.

“Ok I’ll humor you.” Barry zipped over to the top of the hill faster than Oliver could track. She stopped on top of the hill and cupped her hands around her mouth.

“You ready?” She called over to him just audible from this distance. Oliver pulled back the string on his bow and nodded. Barry raced over to the same spot she’d been standing before and caught the arrow he fired inches from her forehead. Oliver pressed a button on his bow and the crossbows hidden in the bushes behind Barry released, bolts flying into Barry’s shoulder blades and burying themselves there. Barry screamed her back arching. 

 

It was in this moment as Barry tried to see the bolts sticking out of her back that it occurred to her that both of her most recent lovers had now shot her. How had this even become her life? 

“You shot me!?” Oliver nodded and walked over to her.

“I heard you heal fast.” He pulled both bolts out at the same time making Barry scream again.

“Not that fast you asshole!” Oliver frowned. 

“How fast do you heal?” Barry winced.

“Not instantly. I’d say about twenty times faster than a normal human, give or take. Depends on the injury.” Oliver felt a twinge of guilt. 

“In that case you should get those checked out.” Barry glared at him. 

“You think?!” Barry raced off to Star Labs.

Felicity helped Barry to her feet feeling something warm and wet on Barry’s back. The blonde swore. 

“Oh my god! He did the thing with the arrows!” Barry looked up at Felicity, hurt and a touch of betrayal in her eyes. 

“You knew he was gonna shoot me?!” Felicity helped Barry into the Cortex. 

“It is practically impossible to tell when he’s joking!” Caitlin rushed over to them helping Barry onto the table and out of her shirt.

 

Caitlin frowned placing another strip of medical adhesive across Barry’s cut. Dr. Wells was sitting in the corner looking like he was resisting saying ‘I told you so’. Cisco was chewing on a piece of licorice. Barry had called in an anonymous tip as to the name of their bad guy of the week about five minutes after she’d arrived at Star Labs. Joe entered the Cortex and paused looking first at his daughter’s bloodstained shirt on the table next to the medical equipment Caitlin had laid out. Dr. Wells wheeled over to him. 

“Detective, how can we help you?” Joe frowned.

“I was looking for Barry. What happened here?” Barry sighed. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Joe’s frown deepened. 

“Alright fine. I need to talk to you when you have a minute Barry.” Caitlin   
finished patching her up and handed her a fresh Star Labs shirt. Barry followed Joe out of the Cortex. 

“What is it Joe?” Joe sighed. 

“Eddie made his case for the taskforce again.” Barry frowned.

“I thought Captain Singh already shot him down.” Joe nodded. 

“He did, and Eddie probably would have left it alone. But you neglected to mention that you got Bivilo’s name by shooting that storage guy in the leg.” Barry froze.

“Technically I didn’t shoot him.” Joe shook his head. 

“How would you say you got this information then? Cause I’m going with torture.” Barry sighed. 

“The Arrow gets results.” Joe raised his voice slightly.

“He’s a crazy man!” Barry nodded. 

“I don’t actually disagree with you right now. But we wouldn’t even have Bivilo’s name without him. So maybe you should judge him a bit less and just say thank you.” Joe shook his head.

“Two things I won’t be doing in this life, playing professional baseball and thanking that lunatic.” There was a ping over the intercom system.

“Barry get in here, we got a ping from the facial recognition software.” Barry zipped back into the Cortex.

“Since when do we have facial recognition software.” Felicity waved from one of the consoles.

“Happy Hanukkah.” Barry grinned slightly. 

“Where do I find him?” Cisco tapped a few keys.

“Traffic cameras caught him entering a residence at 186 Jarvis.” Felicity went to pull out her phone.

“We should let the Arrow know.” Barry shook her head. 

“I can handle this, I’ve done this kind of thing before Felicity. I really don’t feel like getting an arrow to the back again, I don’t need his help.” Barry zipped into her costume then out of Star Labs and off towards Bivilo’s location.


	43. Red

“I knew you’d be coming for me sooner or later.” The voice echoed through the painting strewn apartment. Barry couldn’t quite pinpoint the source. 

“I saw you at the bank. The way I turned those people against each other, it made you angry.” Barry whirled and spotted him standing in the shadows. She raced to him snagged him by the collar and bodily slammed him into the fireplace. He had been wearing glasses when she’d snagged him by the shirt but somewhere between there and the fireplace they had flown off. His eyes were glowing bright red. Barry felt her muscles seize and stumbled backwards. She couldn’t move for a moment as she tried to shake off the feeling of something creeping into her brain. Distantly she heard someone speak.

“Have some real anger.” By the time Barry managed to shake herself out of whatever had just happened Bivilo was gone. Barry shook her head and raced back to Star Labs. 

 

Caitlin insisted on a full workup when Barry got back to Star Labs. Apparently, she’d gone quiet for about five minutes before she ran back to Star Labs. Felicity fussed handing Caitlin various tools. Caitlin shone a light into Barry’s eyes and she sighed. 

“Your retina and cornea appear undamaged.” Barry nodded. 

“I told you I’m fine.” Felicity stepped forwards. 

“What do you remember?” Barry shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. 

“He looked me in the eye and I saw a flash of red. Then he was gone.” Cisco stepped forwards. 

“And you have absolutely no desire to go MMA on anyone?” Barry shook her head. She did feel a touch on edge but that always happened after a fight, especially after one she’d lost. She was still internally kicking herself for that.

“No. Nothing.” Felicity turned to Caitlin. 

“So, it looks like we were right about how Bivilo is causing the rage.” Caitlin nodded. Barry hopped off the table. 

“Clearly his powers don’t affect me.” Caitlin set down her light. 

“It was still stupid to go after him alone! You take too many risks, no matter how fast you are that’s gonna catch up with you.” Barry rolled her eyes. 

“Caitlin seriously, stop treating me like I’m a kid. I’m not. And I’m not Ronnie, so stop acting like you have to take care of me. I don’t need it.” There was a moment’s silence before Caitlin spoke again. 

“You’re right you’re not.” Caitlin rushed out of the Cortex and Cisco shook his head following her. Felicity turned to Barry. 

“That was uncalled for Barry.” Barry rolled her eyes and was about to respond when her phone buzzed. She checked the screen. 

“It’s Oliver, he wants another training session.” Felicity flinched. 

“He probably won’t shoot you again.” There was an awkward pause. 

“Maybe you should wear body armor.” Barry sighed and raced out of Star Labs.

 

Oliver glanced at his watch again before hearing the sound of footsteps behind him. He shook his head. 

“Late again Barry.” Barry leaned on the slightly broken down wall and rolled her eyes.

“Here to yell at me too? Or were you planning on shooting me again?” Oliver glanced over his shoulder at the brunette. She looked off. But he had a point to make. 

“It was stupid to go after Bivilo alone. You let him get away.” Barry’s eyes narrowed. 

“Like you’d have done any better. You fucking let Huntress go, and she knows your identity. Don’t even try and pull that shit with me Ollie.” Oliver turned to Barry. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes looked wrong. He opened his mouth to speak but Barry apparently wasn’t finished. 

“You are such a joke Ollie. How many people have you killed? How bad did Deathstroke fuck up your city because of you?” Oliver flinched slightly. 

“I told Felicity you didn’t want my help.” Barry turned away from him nodding as she did. 

“You finally got something right.” Barry raced off and Oliver pulled out his phone. He dialed and waited for a moment before the phone was answered.

“Felicity, something’s wrong with Barry.”

 

Barry started up the steps towards her lab when Captain Singh cut her off. 

“Allen, where are we on the Marston case?” Barry paused on the stairs. 

“I’m working it.” Captain Singh stepped up the stairs after her his brow furrowed. 

“I need a better answer than that Allen.” Barry whirled.

“I told you I’m working it! Lay off! I work just as hard as anyone else in this building with half the fucking resources! Most of my equipment is broken and I have to fix it by myself! So yes I’m working the case!” Barry stormed up the stairs. Joe, who had been one of crowd who’d witnessed Barry snap at the Captain, stepped forwards. 

“Sorry Captain, Barry’s having a bad reaction to some medication.” Captain Singh glanced after Barry a slight look of concern flitting across his face. 

“Just get her back under control.” Joe nodded and raced up the stairs to Barry’s lab. 

 

Joe flinched as Barry finished chewing him out over her father still sitting in Iron Heights. As his daughters eyes flashed red. She stormed out of her lab and off out of the precinct. Joe’s hands were shaking slightly. Those bright red eyes had reminded him a touch too much of the speedster who had stolen Barry’s Mom’s case files from his house and threatened Iris. He sighed and headed out to Star Labs.

 

Felicity nodded and hung up the phone a frown on her face. 

“That was the Arrow, he says Barry was acting really weird.” Cisco frowned. 

“Weird how?” Felicity grimaced. 

“Angry.” There was a tap at the door. 

“Very angry actually. She snapped at Singh and me. She’s been whammied.” Caitlin rolled her eyes slightly at the very nonscientific term but stood from her computer. 

“Are we sure, sure she’s not just on edge from losing Bivilo?” Joe nodded. 

“I’m sure. I’ve seen Barry lose fights before. I’ve never seen her this angry. And her eyes. They flashed red.” Cisco swore, Caitlin nodded. 

“Her healing factor is trying to fight off the effects of Bivilo’s powers but its only intensifying them, bottling them up.” Doctor Wells nodded.

“And with anger that is not a good thing.” Caitlin nodded emphatically. 

“How the hell do we even begin to try and stop her?” The redhead asked sounding beyond worried.

“A cold gun would come in real handy right now.” Felicity and Caitlin glared at Cisco as Joe made a noise of protest. 

“I’m just saying.” Cisco raised his hands defensively. Doctor Wells wheeled forwards shaking his head.

“No, we’re gonna need help for this one. I suggest Felicity call back Oliver Queen, we’re gonna need the Arrow.” Felicity’s eyes went wide and she stuttered but after a moment of shock she nodded and pulled out her phone.


	44. VS

Ten minutes later a nondescript van pulled into the parking garage at Star Labs. Felicity pulled the grating down and nodded at the driver of the van, a burly African American dressed in mostly black with his hood pulled up. He nodded and opened his door stepping out of the van and pulling the doors open. A man dressed in dark green hopped out of the back of the van a quiver at his back and a bow in his hand. He stood and pulled back his hood one handed revealing a short crop of blond hair and blue eyes hiding behind a green mask. Cisco was practically bouncing. The Arrow turned to Felicity who shrugged. 

“Don’t look at me Oliver, Doctor Wells figured us out and outed you to the rest of them.” He shook his head and pulled off his mask, turning back to the group. 

“We need to focus on finding Barry right now, we will talk about this later. Do we have any ideas where she’s heading?”

 

One short discussion later Oliver had mounted his bike and taken off to search the streets. Caitlin led the way back to the Cortex her heels clicking on the linoleum. Cisco was still bouncing. Felicity rolled her eyes as Diggle shook his head. 

“I knew the Arrow was Oliver Queen!” Cisco said practically dancing into the Cortex. Dr. Wells raised an eyebrow and Cisco blushed slightly. 

“Well ok I had it narrowed down to a list of like a hundred people, but he was definitely on that list.” Diggle rolled his eyes as Caitlin turned to Dr. Wells. 

“We need to find a way to stop Barry.” Dr. Wells nodded. 

“I have an idea about that, Joe I’ll need your help.” Joe nodded and the two started grabbing equipment as Felicity sat down at one of the computers. 

“We’ll have to find her first, anyone she would have major beef with right now?” Caitlin shrugged and began to tick off names on her fingers.

“Leonard Snart is the first one to come to mind but he hasn’t been seen in Central in weeks. Ummm… If he was the one who shoot her in the back probably Oliver.” Diggle raised an eyebrow.

“He actually did that? I thought he was kidding.” Felicity nodded. 

“He was not kidding apparently. Anyone else?” Caitlin frowned. 

“She and Joe have been fighting a lot.” Cisco nodded. 

“I heard her mention something about one of the other detectives petitioning for an ‘Anti-Flash Taskforce’ but I didn’t catch a name. The Man in Yellow… but honestly, we aren’t even sure he’s real. Iris for her blog. General Eiling… The list is actually pretty long.” Diggle raised an eyebrow.

“She makes enemies faster than Oliver does.” Felicity nodded. 

“But she also has more friends.” Diggle sighed as Felicity’s hands flew across the keys. She whooped in triumph a moment later. 

“Facial recognition caught her heading… out of town?” Felicity pulled up the video which caught Barry in full Flash get up screeching to a halt the asphalt behind her smoking and bubbling with heat at her heels. Her hands were clutching her head and she looked like she was screaming as her eyes, just barely visible, flashed back and forth between red and their usual hazel. Caitlin frowned. 

“She’s trying to fight it.” Diggle frowned as Barry blurred out of sight once more.

“How likely do we think it is that she’ll be able to shake this on her own?” Caitlin shook her head.

“Not very, it’ll get worse. The more she fights it the worse it gets, given the brain scans of the victims at the bank and the SWAT officer who were affected a normal human wouldn’t be able to fight this off at all. Barry’s healing factor has kept it at bay for this long but even that has its limits and if she keeps bottling it in there’s no telling what negative effects this could have on her brain in the long run.” Felicity pressed a finger to her ear. 

“Did you get all of that Oliver?” Oliver nodded the wind trying to pull back his hood. 

“What street was she heading out of town on?” Felicity zoomed in on the street sign and swore.

“Shit Oliver, I think I know where she’s going!” Oliver took a sharp left. 

“Where?” 

“The warehouse!” Oliver swore and spun round earning panicked honking from the cars around them as he speed off towards the warehouse. 

 

Barry didn’t feel right. Everything was a mess of blurry red and black shapes. She was so angry, her head throbbed. All she could think was that she needed to get away, she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Except that she really, really did. She screeched to a halt and gripped her head trying to get her head to stop throbbing. She had to get away, now before she lost control entirely. She didn’t even think about where she was going she just had to keep going. 

 

Oliver pulled up to the back of the warehouse just in time to see a streak off lightning smash into one of the wooden beams holding up the remaining roof over the shipping dock. The roof collapsed in a large cloud of dust. A red figure pulled herself out of the rubble. He shot a rope arrow at her before she spotted him. She whirled as much as she could with her torso wrapped in rope.

“You need to calm down!” The smile she shot him was downright sinister, he had never thought he’d see something like that on Barry’s face. Her eyes were blazing red. 

“And you need to hang on.” Oliver’s eyes went wide as he grabbed his bow with the other hand and Barry took off at super speeds dragging him along behind her. Sparks flew from the metal pieces of his costume as the dirt road was replaced with asphalt again. He managed to reach the release button on his bow just as he felt his leather sleeves heat up to near unbearable levels. He wound up sprawled in the middle of the road and had to tuck and roll out of the way of an approaching semi-truck. His shirt was singed at the edges. This was gonna be harder than he thought, Barry was no longer holding back in the slightest.

 

Back at Star Labs, Felicity was chewing on her nails. She’d managed a quick patchwork of security feeds and CCTV that gave them an idea of what was happening in the fight. Joe and Dr. Wells had taken off in a very quickly modified Star Labs van not three minutes ago. 

“I just hope they can change Barry back before she kills Oliver.” Diggle watched as Oliver struggled to his feet and shook his head. 

“I’m more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barry.” Caitlin looked at him skeptically. 

“Barry has superpowers, Oliver has a bow and arrows.” Diggle looked up from the screen. 

“Do you know how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?” Cisco looked skeptical.

“Recurve bow arrows can travel up to three hundred feet per second so like two hundred miles an hour. Barry can run three times that fast.” Diggle shook his head. 

“Oliver’s been at this a long time. My money is on experience.” Cisco sat down in front of one of the screens.

“Mine’s on speed.” Felicity whirled on them.

“Are we seriously discussing this right now!? Two of our best friend are about to duke it out, possibly to the death, because one of them has been driven into a homicidal rage by a crazy meta human and you guys are placing bets! You do realize that if one of them kills the other the one who survives is never going to get over it! Right? Oliver is still madly in love with her no matter how hard he denies it! And if Barry kills him she’ll never be the same person, she’ll never be able to forgive herself!” The cortex was silent for a moment. Cisco’s mouth had fallen open. 

“Wait Barry and Oliver were a thing!? The Flash and the Arrow dated!?” Felicity massaged her temple as she sat back down hard in her chair. 

“I can’t believe that’s what you took away from that Cisco.”


	45. Reason In Anger

Oliver flipped back to his feet and glanced around looking for Barry’s telltale flash of gold lightning. Something smacked him from behind sending him flying further into the alley. He rolled at the last minute saving himself from eating asphalt. He just managed to move out of the way of a second streak of lighting. This time though the speedster pulled to a halt at the end of the alley. Oliver snatched two arrows out of his quiver and fired. Barry blurred as she moved. When she became visible again she was smiling that same sinister smile. 

“You missed.” Oliver shook his head slightly.

“No, I didn’t.” Barry just had time to turn to try and figure out what he meant when the dumpster behind her blew sending her flying. She swore as she landed on her back. Oliver reloaded his bow quickly and fired before Barry had the chance to regain her feet. The arrow hissed as the needle end sank through Barry’s suit into her chest just below her clavicle. 

“Two thousand miligrams of horse tranquilizer, should be hitting you any second.” There was a hiss of sympathy over his coms from Diggle and a gasp from Caitlin. 

“That’s not gonna be enough.” The redhead spoke over his coms and Oliver quickly loaded another arrow as Barry sprang to her feet and began vibrating again. A mist of green vapor was surrounding her and Oliver couldn’t get a clear shot at her moving like that. She stilled the vibration as the arrow that had been intended to end this fight before it escalated clattered to the alley floor. 

“That the best you got!?” Barry’s eyes flashed red again and she raced towards him. She must have punched him for he found himself flying backwards into the burning dumpster. Then he was surrounded, lightning and fire pulled from the fire behind him. He coughed and pulled an arrow from the quiver at his back. Firing through the smoke around him was difficult but he managed to land the grappling arrow at the top of one of the shorter buildings that made up the alley. He pulled himself out of the inferno only to hear a voice behind him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Suddenly Barry was at the top of the building right where his arrow was attached. 

“I’m not done with you!” Barry easily pulled his arrow out of the wall and he plummeted landing hard on his arm. He felt his shoulder dislocate and swore into the pavement. Jerking forwards he managed to relocate his shoulder in one very painful motion. His coms came to life again. 

“Stop holding back Oliver, she’s gonna kill you.” It was Digg. He knew his friend was right but he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“She heals fast and Felicity is right she’s never gonna get over it if she ends up killing you.” It was Caitlin. Red boots came into Oliver’s view in a flash of lightning. 

“Awww don’t tell me you’re done Ollie, I haven’t even broken a sweat.” Oliver sighed and snatched his bow yanking two arrows out of his quiver and firing them directly at Barry’s face. She caught them both inches away from her eyes. 

“Missed again.” Oliver threw the knife he’d pulled out of his boot while Barry was distracted and it flew true sinking deep into Barry’s thigh. She screamed her leg buckling dropping the arrows. Oliver struggled to his feet as Barry pulled the knife out of her leg. 

“I still believe in you Barry. You’re better than this.” Oliver felt like one moving bruise but he advanced anyway. Barry pulled herself all the way to her feet as blood trickled from the wound. She threw a punch, luckily for him at normal speeds, she seemed to be tiring. He caught it and pulled her arm down sharply using his other hand to snatch a pair of cuffs from his belt and snapping them on the wrist that he was currently holding. He drove his foot into the stab wound on her leg and spun her as her leg collapsed once more. He yanked her arms together and snapped the cuff onto the other wrist as she howled in pain. Her hands pinned behind her back she leapt backwards her head driving into his nose. He felt it shatter and staggered backwards as she tried to struggle to her feet. When his coms came back to life this time it was Felicity. 

“Joe and Dr. Wells are almost there you need to get her to look at the lights they’ve set up.” Oliver grunted in confirmation and squared up again wiping at the blood pouring from his nose. Barry was limping badly the cut on her leg had opened wider with Oliver’s kick if the dark red staining the leg of her suit was any indication. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back but her eyes were still a bright glowing red. She lunged as Oliver heard tires screeching into the alleyway. She wasn’t running at him at super speed this time, the injury to her leg was definitely slowing her down. He grabbed her by the shoulder delivering a punishing blow to her torso and spinning her around one hand around her shoulders the other around her waist, holding her in place. The Star Labs van came barreling around the corner and turned sharply the doors flying open and suddenly the alley was a light show. Barry struggled in his arms for a second but after a moment she went still then as the lights died out she went alarmingly limp. Oliver carefully spun her around. 

“Barry?” Her eyes were squeezed shut. She groaned. 

“Oh, this is gonna be a special kind of hangover.” Oliver huffed a laugh and unlocked the cuffs. Barry wobbled and finally opened her eyes. They were slightly bloodshot but they were finally back to her normal hazel. Oliver’s smile turned more genuine as he slung one of her arms over his good shoulder. Barry flicked on her com unit just as Cisco spoke. 

“So it was a tie.” There were several long suffering sighs as Oliver and Barry limped over to the van. They loaded up and Joe handed Barry a first aid kit with a disapproving look at Oliver then a sigh he pulled the van out of the alley. Barry dabbed at Oliver’s nose.

“I’m so sorry Oliver.” Oliver shook his head slightly. 

“It’s not your fault Barry.” He grabbed a bandage and helped Barry pull off her boot and roll up the leg of her suit so he could wrap her stab wound. 

“We do still have your meta human to catch.” Barry grinned at his use of the term for her bad guys.

“Anything left in the tank?” Dr. Wells sighed and tossed a bar at Barry from the glove box. She grinned and bit into it then spoke around her mouthful. 

“Well if not there’s two of us right?” Oliver smiled and Dr. Wells held out a flashlight from where he’d apparently been tinkering with it in the front seat. 

“This should cure you if Bivilo managed to effect either of you. There’s only enough battery life in it for one use though, I was short on time.” Barry nodded and took it handing it over to Oliver. Oliver slid it into his quiver and pulled a small bottle of sedative out of the first aid kit. 

“I’m gonna take this with us, might come in handy.” Barry raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you have another arrow for dosing people with things?” Oliver glanced up at her. 

“Yes. I believe in being prepared Barry.” Barry chuckled and shook her head as Oliver pulled out another needle tipped arrow and filled it with the sedative. 

“We need to find him first.” Their coms came to life at that comment from Barry. 

“I’ve been working on it. Was a little distracted by the fight but facial recognition has been running in the background for a while now.” There was the sound of a keyboard clicking. 

“Got him! He’s heading towards the bank on seventh! Central City Gold Trust.” Oliver nodded and looked over at Barry who held out her arms.

“Shall we?” Oliver frowned before letting Barry take hold of him. 

“I hate you.” Barry laughed as Joe pulled over into an empty alley. 

“No you don’t.” No he didn’t, that was part of the problem. The two vigilantes were gone in a flash of green tinged gold lightning.


	46. Recovery

It turned out that with two of them Bivilo went down with almost no fight at all. Barry distracted him and Oliver hit him with the sedative. Job done. They met up with Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco in the Pipeline. Cisco had just finished replacing the glass of one of the cells. 

“Perfect timing! I just got these replaced. It’ll filter out colors on the spectrum. Anything that’s not florescent lighting essentially.” Barry grinned and set Bivilo, who was beginning to stir, down inside the cell. 

“Cisco you are literally the best.” Cisco grinned and closed up the cell as Bivilo regained consciousness. He shouted and raged, just like they all did. Cisco rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. No cell can hold me. Heard it all before. Adios Prism.” Caitlin grinned. 

“I liked Rainbow Raider.” Cisco looked her up and down.

“There’s a reason you don’t get to pick the names.” Barry huffed out a laugh. Oliver was looking around having pulled down his hood.

“I have a prison like this. Mine’s on a nearly inhospitable island in the south china sea, but this works.” Caitlin frowned but ushered both of them to the med bay just off the Cortex. She gave Barry a pair of short shorts and a star labs tank top. Barry blurred and suddenly she was wearing the shorts and the top holding her costume in her hands. She grinned sheepishly as she handed it to Cisco. 

“There’s a hole in the leg.” Cisco grumbled something about blood on his suit and stalked off. Oliver carefully pulled off his mask. Caitlin began to check them both over. She easily snapped Oliver’s nose back into place and handed him an ice pack. She tutted over Barry’s leg wound, it had torn back open when she was running with Oliver to catch Bivilo. She snagged the medical adhesive from the table and began to patch Barry up. Oliver smiled slightly at Barry who waved over at him from her table right next to his. He rolled his eyes. 

“Keep off that leg for at least an hour.” Barry groaned and flopped backwards wincing as the cold metal met her arms and head. Caitlin tossed her a half finished rubix cube. 

“Work on that, but stay off that leg!” Barry sighed and her hands blurred as she began to play with the cube. Oliver stared as she followed what her hands were doing, her eyes starting to blur as well. Five minutes later Barry sighed in frustration and tossed the cube aside. She’d only finished one other side. Oliver laughed. Cisco poked his head into the room. 

“Need something to entertain yourself?” Barry nodded and Cisco held out a large text book and a tablet. 

“Here you go. Please don’t break the tablet this time. Learn patience, you must.” He said giving his best Yoda impression. Barry reached out but couldn’t reach either item. Oliver hopped up. 

“Here.” He took them from Cisco, his ice pack balanced precariously on his face.

“Thank you…” Cisco grinned. 

“Cisco Ramone, I make the toys!” Barry snorted a laugh, Cisco blushed. 

“Not like that! I mean all Barry’s equipment. I do that… I’m the equipment guy. I’m sorry it’s just too cool. I know two superheroes.” Oliver smiled winningly as he handed Barry the book and tablet. Cisco grinned and shuffled out of the room. 

“These really are your people Barry.” Barry grinned and nodded.

“Yeah they are.” Oliver glanced at the book and frowned. 

“Psychology?” Barry nodded, finger flicking across the tablet. 

“Yep. I have a test so shhh.” Oliver frowned slightly but waited for Barry to finish to speak again. She set the tablet aside almost half an hour later. 

“Why psychology?” Barry shrugged grabbing a bar out of the table next to her. 

“Best way to help someone is to understand them.” She took a bite of the bar and continued. “Technically its criminal psychology. Which is nice cause the CCPD needs more people capable of defusing a situation, you know certified negotiators, so they’re footing the bill for my classes.”


	47. The Talk

A few hours later Caitlin came back with Felicity in tow. The blonde was carrying a bag of clothes for Oliver. She smiled and handed it over. Barry grinned as Oliver carefully pulled off his costume. He pulled on his clothes and Caitlin came back to the room to check on Barry again. After handing her another protein bar Caitlin pronounced her ready to stand back up and move around. Barry hopped off the table and tested her leg. It was a touch stiff but didn’t seem any worse for the stabbing. Barry grinned and checked Oliver’s nose again. It was still slightly swollen and puffy but not doing too bad, though the bruise promised to be very colorful come morning. There was a knock on the door. Oliver called them in and Felicity and Diggle came in and Felicity smiled at Barry. 

“Oliver, we need to get going. One of Digs Argus contacts called.” Oliver nodded and Felicity grabbed the top of Oliver’s costume and folded it into her bag.

“Before we leave I need you to talk to everyone, would you mind getting them together Barry?” Barry rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“We’ll meet in the Cortex.” With that she speed off, her usual streak of lightning following her. Diggle shook his head after her. 

“I’m never gonna get used to that.” Oliver felt himself grin. Soon the entirety of team Flash was gathered in the Cortex. Cisco was bouncing again, Caitlin and Joe had eerily similar expressions and Doctor Wells was smiling. Oliver stood in front of the group with the rest of team Arrow.

“My identity is a closely guarded secret, known only to a few. If it were to get out it would endanger my family, my friends, and embolden my enemies to retaliate against me through them.” Just as Barry was half convinced Oliver was going to start threatening the people who helped keep her alive on a regular basis Felicity stepped forwards.

“What Oliver is trying to say is that it was lovely to get to know each of you, to work with you and we can’t wait to do it again.” Cisco frowned as Oliver nodded. 

“That’s not what it sounded like he was saying.” Barry laid a hand on Cisco’s shoulder as Joe stepped forwards. Barry tensed slightly.

“I may not agree with your methods but thank you.” They shook hands as Barry grinned at the slightly perplexed look on Olivers face and at Joes admission that he might have been wrong, even if he’d never say it aloud. Felicity stepped over to Caitlin and the spoke for a moment as Dr. Wells wheeled up to Oliver.

“Mr. Queen, I met your father once, a charity event. One of the things we discussed was you. I think he would be very proud of the man you’ve become.” Oliver smiled tightly. 

“Thank you. And please, call me Oliver.” Diggle checked his watch and cleared his throat.

“We should get going.” Oliver nodded and Barry’s phone buzzed. She looked down and found a message from Iris. She too excused herself zipping off to Jitters. Oliver glanced back down the hallway towards the Cortex. Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver shook his head.

“Not sure, something just seems off about that guy.”

 

Barry arrived at Jitters just in time to overhear an argument Iris was having with Eddie that seemed to be getting quite heated. She was coming in at the end of it if the looks everyone kept shooting the couple were any indication of the length of this particular squabble but apparently traffic camera footage had caught a fight between the two vigilantes, the Arrow and the Flash that had ended with a very scorched street corner. Barry winced. She’d completely forgotten about the literal dumpster fire her and Oliver’s fight had left behind. Apparently, Eddie hadn’t quite dropped the Anti-Flash Taskforce idea just yet. But Captain Singh was likely to shoot him down again since no one had gotten hurt. Or at least Barry could hope. She collected her coffee from Lily and sat down waiting for Iris to come talk to her. Eddie had stormed off when the door opened again and Oliver and company strolled in. Barry grinned. Felicity stopped to talk to Iris but after a polite smile and headed straight for Barry. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. 

“Good I wanted to talk to you for a minute before we left. You need to be careful.” Barry raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver sighed and lowered his voice. 

“This job, it creates enemies on both sides of the law, some places are more willing to work with us than others or become so with time but you need to be careful up to then. You’re fast not invincible.” Barry nodded. 

“You know if I didn’t know better I’d say you cared or something.” She said with a cheeky grin. 

“I do care Barry. You’re important to me.” Barry grinned and took his hand. 

“You’re important to me too Oliver. But we both know we wouldn’t have worked out.” Oliver’s smile fell slightly. But he nodded. 

“Don’t be a stranger Barry.” Barry nodded and Oliver squeezed her hand for a moment before letting it go. Iris finished up their coffees and handed them to Felicity before shyly asking Oliver for a photo together and Barry was pleasantly surprised that he agreed and even smiled. He paused and spoke to another of the women who came into the café. Barry frowned slightly, even Felicity didn’t seem to know who this woman was. But the moment passed and he continued forwards leaving with Felicity to head back to Starling.


	48. Reunions

Barry sighed. The last few weeks had been beyond hectic. She laid her head down on the desk in front of her and stared out the window for a moment. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been interesting but with everything that was happening the Christmas season had snuck up behind her and seemed to be taking the entire city hostage. Maybe everyone felt like there was more to be celebrated this year since it was unlikely that another earth-shaking, world altering explosion was likely to occur. Barry chuckled to herself at that and sat back up stretching. Her computer pinged and she stood popping her back as she did and stepping over to her computer before printing out her results. She dutifully placed them in the proper manila folders and walked off, down towards the bull pen. She left her phone behind in her lab which was unfortunate for not a minute after she left, it started buzzing. Captain Singh poked his head out of his office. 

“Allen! Get in here for a second, I need to make a point.” Barry frowned but set the folder she’d been carrying down on Joe’s desk and walked into Captain Singh’s office. Eddie was already there looking pointedly miffed. The laptop on Singh’s desk was open to a certain Iris West’s blog. 

“You have a blog of weirdness, right?” Barry shrugged. Her blog was more of a study of the reality in the impossible, from a scientific standpoint, less the news blog Iris’s endeavor had become. Or at least Barry’s had been, she hadn’t touched in in over a year. She explained as much to the captain. He nodded. 

“So, you’re good at spotting obvious fakes?” Barry shrugged again, unwilling to tie herself down to any statements that might get awkward later. The meta human phenomenon was growing wider and harder to cover up. Taking this as an agreement Singh turned back to the laptop, seeming to speak more to Eddie than Barry. 

“Ok so I’ll concede that the Flash might be real, might! There’ve been too many sightings to be coincidence or a prank. And the Arrow is real, you’ve met him Barry.” Barry nodded. That was a point she couldn’t really dispute. Singh himself had been on the phone with her when Felicity and Dig had kidnapped her and she’d told the panicked CCPD and SCPD the Arrow did it, which wasn’t entirely untrue. Singh motioned her over to the laptop and she obliged, still not quite sure what was going on. On the screen was a small article Barry hadn’t gotten around to reading yet. It wasn’t about the Flash or even Central City as far as Barry could tell. She had thought it was about the Arrow because all she’d really paid attention to was a picture at the bottom of the few paragraphs that made up the article. Now that she was taking a closer look at this she realized that it couldn’t be the Arrow, not unless Oliver had learned how to fly in the few days since she’d last seen him on her short but eventful trip to Starling. She stared at the picture and skimmed through the article, it wasn’t one of the ones Iris had written, it was one of the ones she’d accepted as a submission. She tended to read those very carefully and fact check them so Barry wasn’t quite sure what she was even doing here. 

“Ummm. There’s some grammar that could be better, I don’t understand what you’re asking me Captain.” He sighed and scrolled back down to the photo at the bottom of the page, the blur of green across a morning sky. 

“Do you think it’s possible for that to be a person?” Barry frowned. She leaned closer clicking on the photo and zooming in. It wasn’t a very good photo, clearly taken from someones phone cause they seemed to have wobbled while taking the picture. The blur of green was almost indistinguishable. 

“Honestly sir, it looks like someone smeared glow in the dark paint on something.” Eddie huffed and Barry shrugged by way of apology. Then se turned back to Captain Singh.

“What’s this about?” Captain Singh rolled his eyes and pointed at Eddie. 

“Detective Thawne here wants to start an Anti Flash taskforce but I’m not convinced that she’s real or a threat if she is real. He’s trying to convince me the impossible is possible.” Barry frowned slightly.

“I won’t say the impossible isn’t possible cause I’d look like an idiot many years from now, science advances fast, who knows what might be possible in the future. But I can’t say I believe in the Flash.” Eddie rolled his eyes and stomped out of the office looking miffed. Captain Singh turned back to Barry. 

“You get the Maxwell case finished?” Barry nodded.

“Yep. Left the folder on Joe’s desk.” Captain Singh nodded slightly.

“Good. Check up on the Desmond case, I want a second look at the crime scene photos.” Barry nodded.

“I’ll email Grant, he’s running that case on our side.” Singh nodded and spun his laptop to face his chair again. 

“Excellent. Let me know if he gives you any trouble.” Barry nodded and left the office heading back up to her lab. She sat down at her computer and began to type. She didn’t so much as glance at her phone. It started buzzing as she finished up her email to Grant, one of the other CSI’s. She glanced over at it and frowned. She didn’t know that number. She ignored the call. If it was important they would leave a message. 

 

It was around six thirty in the evening when Barry was finally able to call it quits for the day. She snagged her purse and slipped her phone into her pocket, it had rung one more time with the mysterious number but they never left a message so Barry ignored it. She made her way out of her lab waving to the graveyard shift coming in. She was halfway down the stairs when she spotted someone standing at the reception desk. He had short mussed up brown hair and was wearing a casually rumpled purple shirt and jeans. He seemed to be flirting with Georgia behind the desk. If Barry didn’t know better she would have thought he was… But no. He couldn’t be. He was dead. Everyone had told her that. It couldn’t be him. 

Then Georgia spotted her walking slowly down the stairs and smiled at the man in front of her. She pointed at Barry and the man turned around. Barry froze mid step. She stared, that was actually impossible. It couldn’t be him. But the shining eyes were the right color and that mischievous smile was the same as he waved at her. Barry rushed, just barely holding herself back from her speed, but it wasn’t quite fast enough for her so she leapt the last few stairs. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and she stared at him for a moment. He smiled wider. He was a good foot taller than her and had to look down at her but his smile was genuine. 

“Good to see you up and about Barry.” Barry took a deep breath and punched him in the stomach. 

“They told me you were dead, you asshole!” There were tears in Barry’s eyes as Hal Jordan staggered backwards clutching his stomach and laughing as he coughed. Someone cleared his throat from the doorway to the bull pen. 

“Barry, can you not commit assault at work?” Barry flinched as Joe glared at her shaking his head slightly. Hal managed to pull himself upright on Georgia’s desk. 

“To be fair I kinda deserved it. Hal Jordan, we met once when you came to visit Barry at college.” Joe’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, Barry’s pilot friend that went missing?” Hal nodded as Joe shook his hand. 

“One and the same. And before you ask, I don’t remember much. Woke up in the Badlands four days ago. Been quite the process getting back on my feet.” Barry stepped forwards and Hal grinned at her again opening his arms. This time she didn’t hit him. She lunged and hugged him crying into his Coast City College t shirt.


	49. Catch Up

Hal ruffled Barry’s hair and she glared at him from where she was still hugging him. 

“I tried to call you, you never answered!” Barry rolled her eyes and grabbed Hals hand dragging him away from the prying eyes of the rest of the precinct. 

“So that was you! You could have left a message! My god Hal, you cant just show up at my work after you died!” Barry swiped at her eyes trying to hold back tears. Hal pulled her into a hug. 

“Imagine my surprise when I went to Central General to see you and they told me you hadn’t been there for nearly eight months. Is that when you woke up? No one would tell me anything. I thought you were dead.” Barry shook her head. 

“Joe and Iris had me moved to Star Labs cause there were some… complications with my coma. I only woke up about two months ago.” Hal looked concerned.

“Complications? What do you mean? Are you ok?” Barry grinned at Hal.

“I’m fine, better than I’ve ever been. Things have changed but I think it’s for the better.” Hal grinned glancing down at his hand.

“Yeah that sounds familiar. Come on I need Pizza, Coast City Pizza and I promised to take you up in my plane.” Barry laughed as Hal pulled her out of the precinct enterly and down to where his bike was parked. Barry glanced down at his hand and frowned slightly. Hal had never been one to wear jewelry, ever. But sitting on the ring finger of his right hand was a bright green ring. It sparkled as the sunlight hit it, it looked like it was made of jade or something similar, she’d never really seen a stone like that before. The center was flattened out and a symbol was pressed into the ring. A lantern, or at least that’s what it looked like to her. Hal let go of her hand and pulled a helmet out of his bike’s saddle bags handing it to Barry. Barry grinned. 

“We need to make a stop first.” Hal raised an eyebrow as he fixed his helmet into place. 

“Where?” Barry grinned.

“Star Labs, I want you to meet a hero of mine.” 

 

The Star Labs crew got five minutes advanced warning to hide all the superhero gear they were working on. Barry wanted them to meet someone. She wasn’t speeding over, not by her standards anyway. Caitlin waited for them in the garage. She jumped slightly as a motorcycle skidded into the garage. Barry’s familiar laugh calmed her down a bit though. The brunette’s hair was a windblown tangled mess, there was a reason she normally put it up when traveling high speeds. The man in front of her was laughing as well. He pulled off his helmet revealing bright green eyes and a casually tousled appearance. He grinned a pearly white smile at Caitlin and winked. 

“You didn’t tell me you were introducing me to such a knockout Barry. Hi, I’m Hal Jordan. I’m a pilot.” He held out his hand to shake and Caitlin reluctantly took it. He had a firm handshake. 

“Dr. Caitlin Snow.” Hal grinned wider.

“Beautiful and smart. The whole package right there.” Caitlin rolled her eyes as Barry lightly slapped Hal upside the head.

“Down boy. You’re here to meet my friends not try and sleep with them like you did with Iris.” Caitlin raised an eyebrow and Hal chuckled sheepishly. 

“One time, I slept with your sister once Barry.” Barry nodded as they made their way down to the Cortex.

“Yes and you didn’t have the decency to lock my dorm room door. I walked in on you! It was horrifying.” Caitlin stifled a laugh as they entered the Cortex to Cisco trying to throw a piece of crumpled paper into the trash can across the room. Cisco grinned and waved at Barry. The sound of whirring wheels preceded Dr. Well’s entrance. Hal grinned. 

“Wait is that the Dr. Wells!?” Barry nodded grinning wide. Hal held out a hand. 

“Nice to meet you sir, Barry wouldn’t shut up about you in college.” Barry smacked Hal hard in the arm and he flinched. 

“Ow! When did you start packing such a punch Blue Barry!” Cisco snorted at the nickname and Caitlin mouthed it at her as she continued to smack Hal in the arm. 

“Can you not be an ass in front of my friends!? Dear god man, dead for nearly a year and you’re still an asshole!” Dr. Wells cracked a smile.

“You must be Hal Jordan then. It’s nice to meet such an accomplished pilot.” Cisco raised his hand and Barry rolled her eyes at him. 

“Really?” He chuckled and put his hand down.

“Does this mean that Ferris Air is back in business? I mean they kinda went out of business because you went missing in one of their crafts.” Hal winced slightly and Barry noticed him nervously flicking the ring she’d noticed earlier. 

“Well Carol Ferris, she’s a friend of mine and she and her father are getting the company back on its feet. They were kind enough to offer me my old job back.” Barry nodded. 

“Yeah Carol seems nice, she sent me some of your stuff while I was comatose. Like your aviator jacket and the picture of us at your graduation.” Hal snorted and grinned. 

“That is an amazing picture of me.” Barry barked a laugh. 

“But Barry here tells me you lot saved her life. I wanted to say thank you. I don’t know where I’d be without my wingman, well wing-woman.” Barry elbowed Hal in the side as she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re horrible Hal, a horrible person.” He laughed slinging an arm back around her.

“Oh I’m not that bad.” He checked his watch and cleared his throat.

“If we wanna get pizza and catch up we better hurry.” Barry nodded.

“You head to the garage, I’ll meet you in a second.” Hal nodded and made his way back the way they had come. Cisco frowned. 

“How come attractive men gravitate towards you Barry? What’s your secret?” Barry shrugged. 

“Well with Hal I helped him pass English in college and also prank a frat that had been messing with girls on campus. He’s really not all that bad, just incorrigible. We’re gonna be flying to Coast City for a bit, I’ll be back by morning. Or I’m a call away if you need me, it’ll take me maybe five minutes to get back here from Coast though.” Dr. Wells nodded. 

“After everything that’s been happening I think you deserve a break. Have fun Barry.” Barry grinned and high fived Cisco on her way out of the cortex, snagging the bag they kept her spare costume in, just in case.


	50. Scans

Barry would admit there were few things that could compare to the feeling of breaking the sound barrier in her sneakers, but she couldn’t help the grin that split her face as Hal’s jet raced through the sky. It wasn’t going nearly as fast as she could but it was the closest equivalent she’d ever felt. Far too soon for her tastes they were setting down at the Ferris Air Strip in Coast City. Hal helped her out of the plane and grinned as she laughed. 

“Fun huh?” Barry nodded, Hal’s grin turned mischievous as she took a few steps. Then he frowned slightly. 

“I’m surprised you’re not stumbling. G Forces usually mess with people more on their first supersonic flight.” Barry shrugged slightly. It was probably an effect of her faster than human healing. She would have to ask Caitlin about it later. Hal tossed her bag to her and led her into one of the buildings at the end of the air strip. He knocked on one of the doors and a moment later a tall woman with dark hair stuck her head out of the office. She looked slightly annoyed until she spotted Hal. Though her expression didn’t change her eyes softened. Barry filed that away for later. 

“Hal, what are you doing? Thought you took a flight to Central City.” Hal grinned. 

“I did! And I picked someone up there! Carol this is Barry Allen, my best friend.” Carol stepped out of the office and smiled at Barry. 

“Miss Allen, it’s good to meet you.” Barry smiled and held out a hand to Carol. 

“You must be Carol Ferris. I never got around to thanking you for sending me that package.” Carol’s smile brightened. 

“Good to know you got it. Last I heard you were still comatose.” Barry blushed slightly. 

“Been out of the coma for about two months now, almost three. Life’s just been so crazy I haven’t had the chance to contact you.” Barry’s phone pinged and she glanced down at it. It was a text from Oliver. Barry excused herself and disappeared down the hall. Carol’s smile slipped slightly as she glanced at Hal. 

“She’s cute.” Hal frowned at Carol then shook his head with a laugh. 

“Barry? No. We went there in college, we ended it on mutual terms but yeah no. We aren’t a thing. She’s my wing woman.” Carol laughed and felt herself smile again. 

 

Barry frowned at her phone. The text on her screen read, ‘You left Central. Need help?’ She glared down at her phone for a moment before pulling up Oliver’s contact information and hitting Call. 

 

Hal talked to Carol for a good five minutes, mostly about plans for rebuilding Ferris Air, before she checked her watch and made her excuses, heading back into her office. Hal stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered down the hall. He paused as he heard a raised voice around the corner. 

“No. No! I don’t care! Tracking me is not ok!” There was a pause. Hal inched closer to the corner. Peeking around it he saw Barry standing with her back to him her phone jammed to her ear. 

“Arrow or not, tracking me without my permission is an invasion of my privacy!” Hal froze. The Arrow was tracking Barry? Why the hell would that be?

“I can handle myself!” Another pause, Barry was getting more and more agitated by the minute.

“Ok I’ve got one word for you there, Huntress!” Hal could almost hear the Arrow’s response from where he stood around the corner. They were clearly escalating to a shouting match. 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself, and stop tracking my phone!” Barry hung up her phone and swore at it for a few minutes. Hal took that moment to think. Could Barry be in some kind of trouble? Was that why she was in contact with a violent vigilante? Hal had done some research when he’d returned to Earth. The Arrow was working with the police these days and had been spotted in Central City near a week ago with the hero the online press was calling the Flash. Hal frowned. Maybe the Arrow was manipulating Barry. Had he done something to her? Hal carefully pointed the ring at her from where he stood out of her line of sight. 

“Ring, scan her.” The ring complied and the voice of the ring began to echo through his head. 

'Subject: Female, age twenty five. Hight: Five foot two. Blood Type: O negative. Species designation: Unknown.” Hal’s eyebrows shot up.

“She’s human.” He said almost indignantly.

'Negative.” Hal’s frown deepened.

“That’s Barry Allen, I’ve known her since college.” 

'Confirmed. Subject is Barry Allen. Species: Unknown. Genus type: Human.” Hal’s eyebrows drew together. 

“How isn’t she human?”

'Inhuman elements present in subjects DNA.”

“Could she have come into contact with something from off world?” 

'Unknown.” Hal rubbed his face. 

“Elaborate on the species confusion please.” 

'Subject appears to be base species Human enhanced by an unknown outside force. Subject cannot be classified as simply human.” Then something occurred to Hal. 

“Don’t the guardians know everything? How can any of this be unknown?”

'The force is not native to this dimension.” Hal’s frown was consuming his face at this point. 

“So what you’re telling me is that she used to be human but was effected by a force outside of this universe?”

'Affirmative.”

“Does she know she’s something else now?”

'Unknown.”

 

Barry spent a few minutes grumbling at her phone. She was beyond angry at Oliver. He seemed to think she couldn’t handle herself. She’d have to bug Felicity about that later. She heard footsteps behind her and turned slipping her phone back into her pocket trying to smile. Hal was frowning. 

“Barry, why is the Arrow tracking you?” Barry went white as a sheet.

“W… what do you mean?” Hal’s frown was darker than any Barry had ever seen on his face but there was concern in his eyes. 

“I heard you on the phone. Why is the Arrow tracking you?” Barry swore under her breath. Maybe she could still salvage this situation, she had to try. Hal was her oldest friend, other than Iris. She couldn’t lose him to this when she’d just gotten him back. 

“How much did you hear?” Hal raised an eyebrow. Barry was going to try and sneak her way out of this. He wasn’t going to let her. If she was in trouble or had someone experimenting on her to the point that the ring no longer registered her as human he had to do something.

“ ‘Arrow or not tracking me is an invasion of my privacy.’ What’s going on Barry? Maybe I can help.” Barry shook her head.

“Nothing’s going on Hal. It… It’s complicated. The Arrow was tracking me without my permission, or knowledge. He won’t be doing it again.” Hal frowned, certain that for an instant he’d seen lightning flash in Barry’s eyes. 

“That doesn’t make it better Barry.” Barry looked like she was going to argue when Hal heard the voice of the ring echo in his head again.

'Warning. Buildings structural integrity failing.” That was all the warning they got as the wall to Barry’s left exploded inwards with a massive boom.


	51. Protection

Hal leapt forwards as debris and bits of the ceiling rained. He wasn’t going to lose his best friend. He didn’t care if she knew the truth she was the closest thing to family he had. She’d been there for him when no one else in the world had been there. He wasn’t going to lose her. He felt the Green Lantern uniform slip into place as he called on the power of the ring. A large iridescent green bubble grew into place around them, he ended up hovering about six inches above a slightly battered bleeding Barry Allen. She was staring up at him with confusion in her eyes but there was no fear, not like he’d expected there to be. She barely had time to blink up at him before another blast of sound slammed into the building and more masonry crumbled around them. Barry threw a hand up in front of her face but the bubble kept them both safe not even cracking. 

“How on Earth?” The wall of sound blasted at them again and Hal’s focus slipped slightly the bubble beginning to crack. Hal refocused away from Barry. Something was sending waves of sound all over the air strip. He spoke to the ring ignoring Barry for the moment while keeping her inside the bubble safe from harm. 

“Ring, find the source of whatever this is!” The ring scanned the area, not bothering to be surreptitious this time. A wave of green swept over the air strip. 

'Source located.” Hal saw an image projected on the inside of the mask he wore. A tall well built man with dark hair wielding what looked something like a miniature satellite dish on the end of a gun was making his way towards one of the aeronautics labs. He kept shooting random blasts of sound around him, clearly hoping to keep the air strip in as much chaos as possible to keep any security off himself. Hal needed to take care of him before he got what he was coming for. 

“Wait here.” With that Hal flew out of the bubble leaving it behind him still encasing Barry.

 

Barry was stunned, though the more she thought about it that was probably because of the large brick that had hit her in the head. She felt her head and shifted the small cut in her forehead back together. She knew it would heal on its own, no problem. But the current problem seemed to be that her best friend wasn’t really the same man he had been before he’d disappeared. What else was new? This seemed to be a trend, Barry mused as she fished around in the debris for her bag with her spare costume. She found it after a few minutes and quickly switched into her costume and paused. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this bubble? Well she wasn’t going to get anywhere without trying. She held her hands out in front of her and placed them on the inside of the bubble. She began to vibrate them until sparks flew.

 

Hal was thrown back through the air his ears ringing. The man was cursing at him in a language he didn’t recognize. The ring was taking a moment to translate it, but he was definitely insulting Hal’s parentage, something about being a dirty peasant. The ring had just identified it as a language of a tiny developing nation near Russia when a warning went off in the back of his mind. 

'Safety bubble has been compromised.” Hal risked a glance over at the bubble he’d left Barry in just in time to see it shatter. He let out a cry and was blasted backwards again before he could do anything to stop it. The voice of the ring rang in his head, doing nothing to help with his headache. 

'Caution, scans indicate any further exposure to the sound will cause both eardrums to burst.” Hal swore under his breath as he righted himself in the air. A streak of lightning burst onto the scene flashing around pulling people out of crumbling buildings and out of the line of fire. Hal frowned but managed to dodge the shot this time. Maybe Kilowag had been right, he wasn’t ready for this yet but he had to try. Everything that had been going on here on Earth, they needed a Lantern. He threw up a shield and blocked another blast of sound. His shield was just about to crack when the noise stopped. Hal swooped down and spotted why the noise had stopped. The man below had been knocked off his feet and was struggling to get back up. His gun had gone flying and Hal concentrated on keeping the man down another flash of lightning went blasting past him and the gun was gone, pieces of it began raining. Hal looked up as the man, shouting that his name was Sonar and he would be respected, struggled and spotted a woman in red standing next to him, the remains of the gun in her gloved hands. She looked so familiar as she grinned at him and spoke her voice vibrating unlike any he’d ever heard. Everything about this woman matched the descriptions from Iris’s blog.

“Thought you could use a hand.” Silently Hal commanded the ring to scan the woman in red. Hal glanced away from the woman, hearing sirens in the distance coming closer and frowned as the woman in red with the lightning bolt on her chest zipped away. He trapped Sonar easily and flew away as the police cars arrived. He let the power shrink back into the ring and sighed slightly. Now he had to find Barry. The voice of the ring echoed in his head again. 

'Scan completed, match found.” Hal frowned as he glanced around. 

“So I’ve met the woman in red, the Flash, before?”

“Affirmative, subject is an exact match to Barry Allen.” Hal went still as Barry stepped around the corner, her hair a mess and a cut on her forehead.


	52. Talks

Hal stared at Barry, Barry stared back. Hal blew out a breath from between his teeth. 

“I need pizza and beer. Lots and lots of beer. But we need to talk.” Barry nodded and ran a hand through her hair. This was made difficult as she had forgotten to take it down from the pony tail she had worn with her costume. She quickly pulled the rubber band out of her hair succeeding in tearing out a few strands as she did. Hal sighed and laughed slightly. They both gave a very edited but similar enough statement to police and loaded into Hal’s shitty car. His motorcycle was still in Central City, it would be coming back with the next large plane from Central to Coast. Hal tried to start the car, it coughed and sputtered and didn’t turn over. Barry unhooked her seat belt and told Hal to pop the hood. Hal obeyed and frowned slightly. Barry was good at mechanics he’d admit that. But it sounded like he needed a jump start. 

Barry wanted to try something. She held two fingers together over the battery and vibrated them until sparks flew from her finger tips. She could feel those sparks until they got about an inch away from her hands. She concentrated and the sparks pulled together into two tiny streams of lightning. She touched the lightning to the battery and the car lurched slightly before Hal tried the engine again. This time it roared to life. Barry grinned and slammed the hood down. She was gonna have to work on that power, if she was right she might be able to do much more with it than jump starting a car. 

Hal decided he would withhold comment for a while. He managed it too despite the questions burning in his mind. He had so much he wanted to ask her, so much he didn’t know. So much he didn’t know how to ask. They picked up the pizzas in silence save for Barry insisting they double the order and that she pay. She produced a credit card with an image of Star Labs on it and handed it over to the lady behind the counter. Hal wanted to ask but he held his tongue. They loaded the six pizzas into the back seat along with the four bottles of soda Barry had added last minute. Hal also stopped at a liquor store but Barry shook her head when he asked her if she wanted anything. He didn’t question that as much, Barry had never been a heavy drinker. 

 

Soon they had arrived at Hal’s apartment complex. It had been a hell of a fight getting his place back and most of his things were still missing or being tracked down or replaced, but home was home. They didn’t head into his apartment though. Instead he led Barry to the roof and sat down on the edge of the building. Barry snagged a piece of pizza out of the box and took a large bite. Sighing happily she spoke around her mouthful.

“I forgot how good Coast City Pizza really is.” Hal laughed and grabbed a slice for himself as Barry finished inhaling hers. They sat in companionable silence for a while, while Barry polished of a pizza by herself. Then she took a swig from one of the two liters and softly belched behind her hand. The silence persisted for another moment as she looked him up and down. 

“So… How’d you do it?” Hal sighed and popped the top off his second beer. 

“About seven months ago, I think anyway time’s kinda funny these days, I went out on a test flight for Ferris Air. Everything was going smoothly, then suddenly the whole plane was encased in this bright green light. It plucked me out of the cockpit and flew me out into space. I thought I was going insane, maybe there had been a fuel leak and I was breathing in the fumes and hallucinating before I died. But then the light set me on this ship. There was… well he wasn’t a man, a human I mean. He was something else. He called himself Amon Sur. And he was dying. He gave me the ring off his finger and told me it had chosen me, out of everyone on earth to be the next green lantern. A defender of the weak and bringer of justice. He died right in front of me. The ship took me to this place called Oa. That’s where I’ve been since I went missing. Training, learning how to harness the power of Will, the green energy the ring uses.” Hal slipped back into silence taking a swig of his beer as Barry looked at him. She didn’t look skeptical, she just looked thoughtful as she chewed. 

“Well…” She said eventually. “If it’s willpower they need. I can’t think of anyone with more of it.” Hal smiled and bumped his shoulder into hers. 

“I thought you’d say something like that. I wanted to tell you, I just got caught up in everything since I’ve been back. Coming back from the dead is hard.” Barry nodded. 

“I’d imagine.” Silence fell again as Barry popped open the next pizza box. Hal glanced down at his ring. 

“You know the ring does Bio Scans really well.” Barry glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. She spun the cap off of the two liter again and took another swig. Hal held out a beer and she shook her head. 

“Doesn’t work on me.” Hal frowned.

“Since when you lightweight!?” Barry grinned. 

“Since the lightning. I’ve had some adventures of my own. But I think you know that already. You wouldn’t have brought up the Bio Scans if you didn’t. Subtle you are not Hal.” Hal grinned slightly twisting the ring on his finger. Barry inhaled another slice of pizza before she spoke again. 

“Meta humans.” Hal raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s the term we use. We toyed around with Enhanced human but Meta human won out in the end.” Hal watched Barry as she took another bite of pizza. 

“It’s a term we use for the people who were effected by the particle accelerator explosion.” Barry explained to Hal everything that had happened to her in the past two months. By the time she was finished the sun had sunk beyond the horizon and the only light available to them was the glow of the city around them. Hal grinned and laughed to himself. 

“The space cop and the speedster. We’re a hell of a pair aren’t we Barry Allen?” Barry laughed and nodded.


	53. Tis The Season

Barry ended up running home that night too high on life to do anything else. She stopped at a big belly burger and grabbed a few burgers reminding herself to thank Dr. Wells again for the Star Labs card that meant she could afford all the food she needed to keep going on a daily basis. She checked in with Star Labs and found everything quiet. She smiled to herself as she flopped down on her bed, the Christmas spirit had finally caught up to the Flash, three days before Christmas. Barry smiled and kicked off her shoes before yawning. She wrapped herself up in her blankets and fell asleep the lights of the city sparkling in her window. 

 

Barry grinned to herself as she ordered something with an extra shot of peppermint for the morning. She had today off, she was heading over to the West house in a bit to help set up the tree. She hummed a Christmas tune to herself as she wandered over to the other end of the counter. She wasn’t looking where she was going and didn’t notice someone purposefully trip over her own feet and dump a still pretty hot coffee all over Barry’s rare white top. Barry swore shaking out her shirt as the woman a very pretty brunette fussed. 

“I am so sorry!” Barry smiled slightly blotting at the inevitable coffee stain. 

“It’s ok, I honestly should never wear white. This always happens.” She grinned at the woman and her heart dropped to somewhere near her shoes when she recognized Lisa Snart, who was grinning apologetically. 

“Hi Barry.” Barry didn’t respond. She heard her name called out from behind the counter and turned to grab her drink, no longer savoring the day like she’d been planning on doing. Lisa grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the bathrooms, looking to the outside world like she wanted to help Barry clean up. Barry shook her off when they were relatively alone. 

“I thought you weren’t going to contact me.” Lisa rolled her eyes slightly. 

“I’m not in the family business Barry, a girl is allowed to run into an old friend.” Barry sighed. 

“How’ve you been?” Barry took a sip of her peppermint mocha instead of answering. Lisa rolled her eyes again. 

“Listen I’m sorry my brother didn’t tell you everything. I wanted him too. Hell I pestered him to.” Barry glanced up. 

“Why?” Lisa sighed pulling her further into the corner glancing around them, this was a favorite haunt of the CCPD after all, it wasn’t exactly safe to be discussing Leonard Snart this openly, even if they weren’t mentioning his name. 

“Because I think you were good for him. Because I think you brought out a side of him I haven’t seen since I left for college. You bring out the light in him Barry.” It was Barry’s turn to roll her eyes, but Lisa shook her head. 

“Whatever you believe I’ve known Lenny longer than you have. He was happier with you around Barry.” She slipped something into Barry’s hand. Barry glanced down at it and found a folded up twenty dollar bill. 

“I’m sorry about your shirt Barry, buy yourself a new one. Merry Christmas.” With that Lisa slipped off out of the coffee shop. Barry took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, but she wasn’t having much luck. She dropped the twenty in the tip jar instead of following Lisa’s advice but before she could leave the coffee shop Lily called her back. 

“You left your photo, it must have been caught in the twenty you left. Thanks for that by the way Barry. Merry Christmas.” She pressed a photo into Barry’s hands on her way out the door, clearly having finished her shift. Barry frowned, why would Lisa Snart be giving her a photo? Then she flipped it over. It was a picture of her and Len on one of their dates, shortly before she’d found out who he really was. They were on a Ferris wheel, she was laughing, her eyes closed and Len was looking at her not the camera. There was a smile on his face Barry had only seen out of the corners of her eyes before. It was soft and small but so bright. Barry paused the hand holding the photo hovering over the trash can. She shook her head and slipped the photo into her pocket as she left. 

 

Lisa Snart smiled to herself as she watched Barry pocket the photo from a nearby shop. Phase one of her plan had gone swimmingly. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed Mick, he was essential for phase two. 

 

Barry was feeling distinctly more cheerful as she sat back on the couch having just decorated and un-decorated the tree in less than three seconds. Joe laughed at her as Iris came back into the room a tray of Santa mugs in her hands.

“Get a move on you two! Such slowpokes.” Barry laughed loudly as Joe accepted the mug from Iris who grinned at Barry. 

“Aunt Ester’s Eggnog, light on the bourbon.” Joe took a sip and sighed. 

“I always loved her definition of light.” Barry took a swig of her own, the alcohol burned through her system quickly but it still tasted good. Joe’s phone rang and he sighed. 

“And the Christmas tradition continues.” He spoke briefly to the person on the phone then excused himself and left handing Barry his eggnog. 

“Make sure there’s some nog left for me!” Joe shouted over his shoulder as he left. Barry grinned.

“No promises!” She called after him. Iris laughed and once her father was gone she snatched up the remote and clicked off It’s A Wonderful Life. Barry laughed as Iris dragged her off the couch to sit next to the tree. 

“We’re doing this again? Are you sure you don’t want to wait this year? I mean Christmas is only a few days away.” Iris stuck her tongue out at her sister before handing her a messily wrapped package. Barry dug under the tree for a minute before she produced a small box wrapped in scarlet and gold. She handed it over to Iris who squealed with delight and tore the paper. She gasped as she opened the box. 

“My mother’s wedding band?” Barry grinned. 

“A replica anyway, I remember how devastated you were when you lost the real one.” Iris tackled Barry in a hug. 

“God that was years ago!” Iris exclaimed as she pulled the ring on the gold chain out of the box and placed it around her neck. 

“Our fifth grade field trip to the zoo. You cried for three days afterwards. Eidetic memory remember, I remember everything!” Iris laughed and hugged her sister again. 

“You really do remember everything.” She hesitated as Barry reached for the badly wrapped package. 

“Mine looks totally lame now!” Barry laughed as she pulled the paper off a brand new top of the line microscope. Barry squealed with delight, her microscope didn’t have nearly the lens this one did and she gushed about it as Iris stood to answer the knock on the door. It turned out to be Eddie who hugged Iris and dropped a kiss to her lips with a whispered ‘Merry Christmas’ before Barry fake gagged from the couch. Iris laughed and snatched up one of the bows she always stuck on her presents, lobbing it at Barry who ducked and laughed. 

“Nice ring.” Eddie said his smile looking a bit forced. 

“Thanks, it’s an exact replica of my mom’s wedding band. Barry gave it to me.” Barry grinned and stuck her tongue out at her sister then she grinned wickedly at Eddie.

“Beat that Thawne!” Eddie laughed as Iris started throwing more bows at Barry who threw up her hands against the onslaught and ended up with two stuck in her hair. They laughed as Iris dragged Eddie into the kitchen to get him some eggnog as Barry teased them from the couch.


	54. He's Back

Barry checked her watch from the chair near where Eddie and Iris were curled up on the couch admiring the fully decorated tree. She grabbed her jacket and slunk off to the kitchen to grab the bag of presents for her Star Labs friends. Someone cleared their throat behind her. Barry turned and found Iris standing behind her holding a thermos. Barry grinned sheepishly. 

“You thought you could sneak past me?” Iris asked before wrapping her sister in a hug. Barry returned it. Iris handed her the thermos. 

“Here, for the Star Labs crew.” Barry’s grin widened. 

“Thanks sis.” Iris caught her by her wrist before she could leave. 

“Ummm… Kind of a weird question but do you like Eddie? Like as a person? You seem… I don’t know, different since you woke up. I just wanna know what you think.” Barry set down her bag and pulled her sister into a bear hug.

“I know things have been off since I woke up. I know I’ve been different, but one thing that will never change is that I love you Iris. You’re my sister, you know that. If he makes you happy then I’m happy for you. He seems like a good guy. You let me know if he ever needs straightening out though.” Barry said with a mock punch to her sister’s shoulder. Iris wrapped her sister in a hug.

“Thank you Barry! Love you sis.” Barry grinned and hugged her sister back before letting go and grabbing her bag. She snagged the thermos and grinned as her sister made her way back into the living room, flopping back on top of Eddie. Eddie raised an eyebrow at Barry.

“You ok to drive?” He asked glancing at the two mugs of eggnog Barry had already drunk and the thermos in her hands. Barry laughed. 

“I’m not driving Eddie. Uber is a wonderful thing.” Eddie nodded and Iris laid a kiss on his cheek as Barry closed the door behind her. She wasn’t taking an Uber, she was running. She put the thermos in her bag and took off for Star Labs. 

 

Soon she was standing in the Cortex a grin on her face, her hair a mess. She held up the bag not noticing that there were few Christmas decorations around. Cisco grinned and bounced like he always did when he was excited. Caitlin was smiling lightly as Barry pulled out presents from the bag.

“Cisco!” She handed him a long box wrapped in bright blue paper. Caitlin got a slightly smaller box that was distinctly book shaped. Dr. Wells got a box similar in size to Cisco’s. Barry grinned running a brush through her hair. 

“Just a little something to say thank you for everything you guys have done for me.” Dr. Wells smiled slightly.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say you have been a gift for all of us Barry.” Barry blushed slightly before pulling out the thermos Iris had given her. Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” Barry grinned. 

“This is compliments of Iris. Aunt Ester’s famous eggnog. Well technically Great Aunt Ester but still.” Cisco grinned.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Barry grinned as Cisco went to go get cups. Dr. Wells shook his head. 

“Maybe later. I wouldn’t want to drink and drive.” He wheeled away, out of the cortex and Barry frowned at Caitlin. 

“Was it something I said?” Caitlin shook her head.

“This used to be his favorite time of year but the accident with the accelerator happened too close to Christmas.” Barry nodded. She had almost forgotten, the Christmas lights had just started to appear around the city when the accelerator had exploded. Caitlin laid a hand on her arm.

“I’m gonna go see if I can’t pick up his Christmas present, maybe cheer him up a touch.” Barry nodded as Caitlin left. Cisco frowned as he came back into the room triumphantly holding four plastic cups. Barry sat back behind the monitors and popped open the thermos. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy.” Cisco grinned handing Barry a cup which she filled with still warm eggnog before handing it to him. He handed her the second cup, having set the others down, before grinning and taking a swig coughing slightly as the bourbon hit.

“Ah well, I can think of far worse company to keep than my favorite hero.” Barry grinned and clinked plastic cups with Cisco. Everything was going great until Barry’s phone rang. 

“Hello? Joe? Whoa, what? Mercury Labs? Alright I’m on my way.” Barry took another swig of her eggnog before she shrugged at Cisco.

“Duty calls.” Cisco raised his glass in a salute at Barry who snorted a laugh before she raced off. She stopped by her lab and grabbed her kit before she raced off to Mercury Labs. Ducking under the yellow tape, flashing her ID at the concerned looking security guard Barry swore under her breath. Two security guards were dead on the ground, blood streaking the floor and bits of the walls. Barry pulled the camera from her bag. 

 

Nearly ten minutes later Barry was crouched next to one of the bodies. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun and had gloves on her hand as she examined the blood on the man’s chest trying not to picture how it had been put there. It hadn’t been a gun, of that she was certain, there was no hole, no discernible way for the blood to have exited his body at all. Joe stepped over to her. 

“What do you have Barry?” Barry sighed and stood pulling Joe off to the side. 

“Whatever did this, the blood splatter patterns, the way the bodies are laid out, the size of the room. This had to have been done at incredibly fast speeds.” Joe raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

“I don’t know what killed them though. Other than blood loss, but there’s not a mark on them Joe.” Barry was interrupted in her morbid pronouncement by Eddie who came jogging up to them. 

“Get this the scientist sealed himself in that room.” Eddie said pointing at the room behind them which looked like it was mostly made of glass, though Barry would guess that it was more reinforced than it appeared. “He says all he saw was a blur. Sound familiar.” Barry’s mind was going a mile a minute, faster than it even did normally. It couldn’t be. She ignored Eddie and stepped over to the scientist. 

“Hi I’m Barry Allen, CSI. You said you saw something? What was it?” The man shook his head. 

“Whatever it was it was looking for something.” Barry shook her head. She had to know, but it couldn’t be… It had been sixteen years without so much as a whisper. 

“No. What did it look like?” The man was shaking slightly. 

“Like a man.” Eddie cut in. 

“You’re sure it was a man.” The scientist nodded. 

“I’m sure. It was a man in some kind of yellow suit.” Barry’s eyes went wide and Joe nodded to the scientist before grabbing Barry by the elbow and steering her away from the crime scene. It was a mark of just how shocked Barry was that she didn’t even protest. 

“Barry? You alright?” Barry shook her head.

“He’s back.” Was all she could manage to get out. Her hands were shaking, she was shaking from head to toe. Tears stung her eyes. The man who had killed her mother had finally resurfaced. It took Barry a minute to get her barring’s back.

“I need to check my files! If he’s back he might have a new target. I need to.” Joe grabbed her by her shoulders. 

“Barry.” Barry stared at him, confused and upset. He almost looked like he was going to try and talk her out of this. 

“Joe you heard him! The man who killed my mother is back! We have to stop him.” Joe nodded. 

“I know. He’s been in town for a few weeks now. He paid a visit to me at the house. He took all the evidence from your mom’s case. The files are gone.” Barry took a step back, away from her foster father. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Joe shook his head. 

“He threatened to kill Iris.” Barry went pale as a sheet.


	55. Shock

Barry and Joe headed for Star Labs as soon as they could get away. Barry still hadn’t said anything since she’d been told that the man in yellow was back. Joe typed in the code Dr. Wells had given him and drove into the garage. Barry quietly exited the car and walked along the hallways towards the Cortex. Cisco grinned at Barry as she entered holding up her half drunk eggnog. But he frowned as she slipped quietly into a chair far away from Cisco himself and Dr. Wells who was sitting at the main desk and Joe entered. There was a frown on the cops face and lines around his eyes that spoke of stress. 

“What’s going on?” Cisco asked setting his own cup down. Barry didn’t speak, instead Joe stepped forwards. 

“Where’s Caitlin? We should have everyone here.” Cisco shook his head.

“She went out to grab some stuff. What’s going on?” Barry finally spoke, her voice was quiet and rough like she was holding back tears. 

“The man in yellow is back.” That was all she said before she slipped back into silence. The whole room was quiet for a moment before Cisco swore. Joe began to describe what had happened. 

“The witness described seeing a blur, a man in yellow. Just like Barry saw the night her mother died.” Cisco nodded. 

“Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho.” He flinched. “That wasn’t me trying to name him…” He said jamming a candy cane into his mouth but Barry didn’t even blink. She did speak though, her voice flat. 

“The floor he broke into was full of highly secured vaults. The scientist we spoke to said he was looking for something.” Dr. Wells nodded and began to type on the computer. Cisco stepped over to Barry. 

“Barry?” Barry glanced up at him, her eyes were slightly glassy. Cisco didn’t have to have all the degrees Caitlin did to know that Barry was in shock. He held his arms open and Barry stared at him for a moment before she seemed to realize what he was offering. She buried herself in his hug and he felt tears wet his shoulder as Dr. Wells and Joe discussed Mercury Labs and Tachyons. Barry took a deep breath and pulled back from Cisco’s shoulder. She smiled at him briefly before standing and wiping at her eyes. 

“He’s gonna go after it again. We need what Mercury Labs has.” Dr. Wells nodded slightly.

“And what do we plan to do with it?” Barry’s smile was small and hard and looked out of place on her normally sunshiny face. 

“We’re gonna trap the bastard.” 

 

Hours later Barry was sitting in her lab back at the CCPD. Caitlin had checked in a little after noon, she and Cisco were working on the trap. Dr. Tina McGee had come in a little after that, she was being no help whatsoever, seemingly entirely because Dr. Wells was consulting on the case. But Barry had an idea on how to change her mind, she didn’t want to have to go that route though. She barely heard the door to her lab open and close again. 

Iris frowned at her sister. She was still wearing the same white coffee stained top from that morning, she looked like hell. Her face was streaked with tears, her hair a mess. She was staring at a board that normally displayed a map of Central City. But now Iris could see that under that map had always been a collection of news articles and evidence that Barry had compiled on her mother’s murder. Iris cleared her throat and held up a large peppermint mocha. Barry didn’t even glance away from the board, so Iris spoke. 

“Your mom’s case huh?” Barry nodded and spoke, eyes still wandering over the board. 

“I used to look at this board every day. I’d sit here for hours while I was running tests for other cases and just look over every piece I had of my mom’s case.” Iris frowned, Barry looked so broken, she’d never wanted to hear her sister like this. 

“I didn’t know you did that.” Barry nodded.

“Not many do. I haven’t looked at it in so long. Everything has been moving so fast lately, I haven’t had time.” Barry buried her head in her hands for a moment before she felt Iris hugging her. She returned the hug half heartedly and forced a smile.

“You look like you have news.” She said taking a sip of the drink Iris had brought her. Iris grinned. 

“I do actually. Really good news. Eddie asked me to move in with him.” Barry’s smile went from forced to genuine in a moment and she wrapped her sister in a real hug. 

“That’s fantastic Iris!” Iris laughed loudly and smiled wide her eyes wet with happy tears. 

“I know right!” Barry pulled back slightly and laughed lightly. It was good to remember that not everything in the world was going to hell in a handbasket. Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

“Have you told Joe yet?” Iris pouted slightly. 

“No. I kinda wanted you to be there too.” Barry nodded. 

“When were you planning on telling him?” Iris grinned, bouncing in a way that reminded Barry very much of Cisco. 

“Tonight.” Barry hugged her sister again and sent Iris on her way with a promise to be there. But as Barry went to gather up her papers she glanced out the window and all thoughts of her sister’s happy news went flying out of her mind as she made eye contact with the glowing red eyes of the man standing on a roof across the street. Red lightning crackled around him as Barry froze the papers slipping forgotten from between her fingers.


	56. Broken

Barry didn’t think, didn’t worry about her coworkers seeing the telltale flash of lightning, didn’t think about anything but the fact that that man had killed her mother was standing right there. She raced out of the building through the main staircase blowing past one of her fellow CSI’s not caring. She raced after a bolt of red lightning, passed the building the man in yellow had been standing on. He stopped and she pulled to a halt a few feet away from him. He was vibrating from head to toe making it nearly impossible to discern anything about him save the glowing red eyes and the distinct yellow suit. She stepped forward and he matched her step backwards. 

“It is you! You were in my house that night! You killed my mother! Why!?” She stepped forwards again and this time the man in yellow didn’t move. Instead he seemed to smile. 

“If you want to know that you’re gonna have to catch me.” His voice was vibrating, like she could vibrate hers. But she really hoped hers didn’t sound like that when she spoke with that trick, he sounded monstrous, evil. Though maybe that was just that she knew what he was capable of. There was an electrified pause before the man in yellow took off, full tilt, across Central City. 

 

Barry didn’t hesitate, didn’t worry about what she was wearing, didn’t worry about her shoes being disintegrated by her speed. She didn’t worry about anyone seeing the lightning flash that surrounded her. She was too focused on the figure in yellow in front of her. They sped around the city, it was almost as though he was testing her. She screamed in frustration as she was inches away from him only for him to pull to the left. She followed him into the empty stadium. Barry snarled at him as the man in yellow pulled to a halt in front of her once again. He seemed to be smiling again. The lights in the stadium flashed and flickered as Barry charged, the man in yellow coming straight at her as she did. She felt what had to have been an arm slam into her torso and her legs left the ground as she went flying across the field. She rolled upon landing barely missing a fist slamming into the ground where her head had been. The man in yellow advanced as Barry scrambled backwards managing to pull herself back to her feet despite the twinge in her ribs. 

“Not quite fast enough, Flash.” Barry roared in frustration and they clashed again at super speeds. Barry raced alongside the man this time and slammed into him sending them both flying out of one of the upper windows of the stadium. She felt the man in yellow grab hold of her and spin her around mid run. She cried out as she slammed into something made of wires that cut into her skin. She fought and managed to scramble out of the mostly destroyed fence that she recognized as the fence that had gone up around Star Labs while she was in her coma. She was bleeding as she tried to struggle to her feet. A foot connected with her already strained ribs and she screamed as she felt the now all too familiar feel of a bone shattering. She pulled herself back to her feet anyway and spat blood. 

“Who are you!?” Barry shouted it, not caring who heard her. No one much came around Star Labs anymore anyway. It was what made it so perfect for her headquarters as the Flash. The blurry smile was back. 

“You know who I am.” Barry froze. That was her mistake. The man in yellow lunged delivering a punishing blow to her already broken rib. The scream she let out was broken and accompanied by a gush of blood from her mouth. She coughed more blood as the man in yellow pulled back. She had punctured a lung she could feel it, blood rushing into her lung even as it tried desperately to heal itself around the rib that was very out of place. She couldn’t stand up all the way. The man in yellow seemed to realize this but his smile didn’t grow or change. Instead if Barry wasn’t very much mistaken she saw the edging of fear in his face. Then a fist connected with her face and she was out cold. 

 

Dr. Harrison Wells stared down at Barry, the suit still allowing him access to the speed force, temporary though that connection would be without the tachyonic device. But he had gone too far. She was too untrained. He swore slightly as bright blood trickled out of her mouth, her lung fighting to heal but unable to do so. He could leave her to die, finish it now. But that wouldn’t fix his problem. He still needed her alive, for the moment anyway. So instead he knelt down next to the still prone Flash and vibrated his hand until he could reach into her skin and tissue. He knew this would likely not work with anyone but her, no speedster had ever, would ever, have quite the connection she did to the speed force. It was why he couldn’t let her die. He needed her. She convulsed around his hand whimpering in pain even though she remained unconscious. Careful to avoid her heart as much as he wished he could take hold of it and rip it still beating from her chest as he had done to the security guards at Mercury Labs, he had to keep reminding himself that he still needed her. He pulled the rib back into place, not bothering to be gentle. She screamed. He saw lights flicker on outside Star labs and glanced up as Cisco and Caitlin came running out of the building. Caitlin let out a scream of her own when she spotted Barry laying as though dead on the ground, covered in her own blood, the man who had killed her mother hovering over her one hand still in her torso. 

He withdrew his hand and she went limp, her body relaxing, allowed now to heal with everything back where it should be. Cisco was staring stunned as Caitlin sobbed, they clearly thought Barry was dead, but her warm breath on his mask was all the reassurance he needed that his enemy lived to fight another day. He smiled. 

“Until next time Barry.” Then he was gone zooming around Star Labs and back into the building, into his Vault to strip away his suit and rid himself of her blood before he had to make his appearance as concerned mentor. But he had what he needed now, the Queen off the board, if only temporarily. He needed to deal with her Rook next, Detective West was far too nosy for his own good, but there was no way this gambit would lose.


	57. Alive, For Now

Cisco moved as soon as the man in yellow was out of sight. His legs were moving without his own input as he crashed down to his knees beside Barry whose once white blouse was now stained nearly the same color as her costume. His hands were shaking as Caitlin called someone behind him. He reached out unsure what to do. He couldn’t find a distinct wound where all the blood might be coming from. Instead he found his hand brushing hair out of Barry’s face. She twitched and groaned quietly, a slight spark passing from her head to his hand. He shouted, this time with joy. Caitlin froze where she stood, apparently on the phone with Joe. 

“Caitlin! Oh my god! She’s alive!” Caitlin dropped her phone, racing over to them. She slipped into full on doctor mode as she began to examine Barry. Cisco stood and ran for the mobile lab van’s now mandatory med kit.

 

Joe West was panicking as he tried not to break every traffic law known to man while he raced towards Star Labs. He had gotten a call nearly ten minutes ago, Caitlin had sobbed something nearly incomprehensible about Barry before the call had been rather abruptly cut off. He pulled up in front Star Labs his tires smoking slightly as his car jolted. He was going to pay for that later when he had to buy new tires, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that Cisco and Caitlin were kneeling over Barry and the sidewalk around them was painted red. He staggered out of his car and over to them. Cisco was trying to figure out how to get Barry onto the gurney he’d dragged out here, but he wasn’t sure if he could lift her. He hovered for a moment before nearly shoving the younger man aside and lifting his surrogate daughter into his arms. They raced inside without a word Caitlin leading the charge, screaming for Dr. Wells. The sound of a wheelchair preceded the man who swore at the sight of Barry. 

“What happened!” He shouted wheeling out of the way as fast as he could. Caitlin ignored them as Cisco stammered out something about the man in yellow. Joe swore as he set down his foster daughter and was shoved out of the room by Dr. Snow. He turned to Cisco who was shaking so bad he was barely standing. Joe quickly guided him to a chair. He was staring at his hands which were stained red with Barry’s blood. 

“Cisco. Cisco look at me.” The Latino stared up at Joe looking like a scared kid. 

“What happened?” Cisco’s shaking grew worse. 

“The… The man in yellow. He had his hand inside her chest!” Joe swore looking over at the now closed doors to the infirmary. It was several hours before the doors opened again. Caitlin came out whipping blood off her hands. 

“She’s going to be alright. She had a punctured lung. One of her ribs was broken. But…” Caitlin paused. Joe stepped forwards slightly.

“But?” Caitlin sighed.

“It doesn’t make sense. It looks like her rib was caught in her lung, broken by blunt force trauma, at incredibly high speeds. She wouldn’t have been able to heal around the rib in her lung. It almost looks like the rib was moved back into place.” Cisco looked up from his hands. 

“He had his hand in her chest.” Caitlin nodded. Dr. Wells frowned. 

“Why wouldn’t he have just killed her then?” Joe stepped forwards. 

“That seems to be the question at hand. But she’s going to be alright?” Caitlin nodded. Dr. Wells wheeled forwards. 

“She’ll be safest here tonight. She has to get through a few blood transfusions, she’s lost quite a bit. Cisco, we need to get that trap ready, we need to figure out how to get Mercury Labs to cooperate.” Cisco nodded as Caitlin handed him the towel to clean his hands. Joe sighed as his phone began to ring. 

“You head off the police, we’ll make sure Barry’s ok.” Caitlin said and he nodded stepping out of the room to take the call. Caitlin checked the small fridge where they kept spare blood bags for when Barry was seriously injured. They were running low. Caitlin frowned, Dr. Wells laid a hand on hers. 

“You go get supplies from cold storage. I’ll watch over her.” Caitlin nodded and left as Dr. Wells wheeled back into the room with the still prone speedster. 

“It would have been so easy to just kill you. It’s your destiny to lose to me, like it was your mothers destiny to die at my hands.” He whispered it low knowing no one else could hear him, he hoped she could somewhere in her sleep of pain and blood loss. But he would wait, he had waited this long, a little longer wouldn’t kill him.


	58. A Desperate Move

“I will always be a step ahead of you Flash!”

Barry’s eyes shot open and she shot upright ready to face off against the man in yellow again only for the medical wing of the Cortex to blur into view and her lung to heavily protest. She coughed loudly as footsteps raced up to her and a gentle hand rested on her back. A cup was pressed to her lips and water found its way down her throat. Her cough calmed and she glanced up at Cisco who was holding the cup in his slightly shaking hands. He smiled at her, but it was tight.

 

Not ten minutes later Barry was pacing the Cortex. Caitlin hadn’t wanted her back on her feet this soon, but she’d insisted. The room was deathly silent except for the sounds of Barry’s feet tapping quickly across the floor. Luckily it didn’t take Joe long to arrive. When he did he wrapped Barry in a hug that she didn’t return. He frowned and stepped back. 

“Barry…” Barry shook her head taking a step back and glancing at the alcove that held her costume. With a deep breath she began to talk about what had happened the night before. 

“He talked like he knew me.” Cisco shivered and spoke. 

“And then he put his hand inside your chest.” Barry nodded running a hand through her hair before unconsciously rubbing her chest. 

“But then why not kill me? My speed was a joke to him. He was so much faster than I have ever been. It was almost… It was almost like he was testing me. How do we beat someone like that?” There was silence in the room for a moment before Dr. Wells wheeled forwards. 

“The good thing about force fields is they are impervious to speed. We’re almost done with the trap, we only need the tachyonic device as bait. I have every faith that we will be able to catch him.” Barry looked at him with a spark of hope in her eyes that made him want to laugh in her face, but he resisted. Joe nodded. 

“Alright, I got the warrant sent to the judge this morning, but he hasn’t signed it yet.” Barry stepped forwards, steel replacing the spark in her eyes. 

“I have another idea. Call Mrs. Tina McGee, have her meet us at the precinct. I might need your help Dr. Wells.” The man nodded and wheeled out after them as Caitlin and Cisco glanced at each other.

 

“See it was a good idea to let a ‘bunch of dumb cops’ traipse through your research division, but see I majored in physics and chemistry in college and I saw some things in that lab that would be very interesting to Science Weekly. So, should I contact their editor directly or should I just leave a few posts on their website?” Barry said matter of factly staring down the blonde woman in front of her who looked quite taken aback. There was a tense pause as everyone around them in the precinct stared at the two women wondering who would back down first.

“You’ll have the device within the hour.” Some of the tension melted from the room before the scientist spoke again. 

“I can see why Harrison holds you in such esteem Miss Allen, you are quite alike.” Joe flinched, that had sounded more like an accusation than a compliment. Dr. Wells was almost impressed as Tina left, her phone pressed to her ear. Barry could be quite persuasive when she needed to be, and thanks to her he was a step closer to his goal. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. 

 

The trap was set, Cisco was fixing the tachyonic device into place right now. A SWAT team was waiting for Joe’s word, and they were making Barry leave. She was absolutely furious. They wouldn’t even have the device without her. She deserved the chance to go up against this guy. But she’d already had that chance, and she’d nearly died. She stomped out of Star Labs and down the street. Maybe she didn’t deserve another chance, she should have found a way to beat him. She sighed as she hailed a cab and paused when he asked her where she was heading. 

“Iron Heights.” 

 

Lisa Snart was cursing her luck as Barry pulled away in the cab. Nothing had gone to plan. Barry hadn’t called or seemed to so much as think about her brother again since Lisa had slipped her the picture. But then again according to the rumor around the dinner she had every right to be distracted right now. All signs were pointing to her having been right about her father’s innocence, that the man who had actually killed her mother was back in town. So she’d have to push her time table back. Len could wait till after Christmas, after all he was coming back to town next week anyway, which was why Lisa had wanted to get Barry thinking about him again. She wasn’t an expert at playing matchmaker but she would do her best so her brother could finally be happy. She pulled out her phone and hit dial on one of her contacts. 

“Mick, baby, I know Lenny’s plan involves kidnapping one of the Star Labs lab rats, how would you feel about making it two?”


	59. The Storm

Barry sighed to herself as she walked out of Iron Heights Prison. She’d had her visit with her father, cried through most of it, admitted that she had been so close to getting him out, that she’d botched it, but he hadn’t been angry with her. He’d told her it wasn’t her fault, that she needed to move on, but she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t move on. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a message from Caitlin. All it said was SOS. Barry was gone in a blast of lightning. In seconds she was across town and in her costume. She raced down into Star Labs and snatched the man in yellow away just as he stepped far to close to her foster father for her tastes. She slammed his head into a wall hoping to disorient him, slow him down but it didn’t seem to work. There was something metal on his chest. He was wearing the tachyonic device. They traded blows, Barry actually got a few good ones in this time she could feel it as they raced around each other in tight circles. She didn’t even notice her feet leave the ground and only realized it when the two speedsters crashed into the skylight and out through it. Then he grabbed her by the front of her costume and threw her she sailed into a car’s windshield. She groaned as she heard a door open somewhere nearby and pulled herself out of the mess of glass and metal. She was shoved hard landing on her knees with the man in yellow holding her by her wrist and shoulder. 

“Not fast enough Flash! You’re not ready to face me.” He yanked hard and Barry felt her shoulder pulled out of its socket and spun kicking him hard in the shin forcing him to let go as she did. 

“How do you know me!” She screamed it not caring that anyone at all could hear her, including the people she worked with who were all still inside the building in front of her, she had to keep his focus on her. Caitlin and Cisco were standing over by the cars looking worried. The man in yellow smirked. 

“We’ve danced this dance before Barry. You lost then and you’re losing now.” Then he turned and ran at Caitlin and Cisco. Barry screamed and tackled him. She managed to pin him for a moment and decked him in the face, she felt his nose shatter as blood splattered onto her glove. He roared and smacked her backwards across the parking lot. She was going to have road burn on her back. He raced over and yanked her glove that was covered in his blood off her hand before rearing back to hit her again but before he could a blast of fire engulfed him and Barry curled in on herself as the flames barely missed her. She glanced up and saw him standing there, slightly charred and still vibrating, still holding her bloody glove. 

“Our race is not yet done. Until next time Barry.” Barry flopped backwards as he disappeared with the device. Caitlin and Cisco rushed forwards, Cisco pausing to pull her to her feet by her gloveless hand. Caitlin however rushed past them to the figure that had shot fire at the man in yellow. Barry hadn’t seen him before. He was tall, maybe six foot five with long straggly hair that clearly hadn’t been washed in quite some time. He was panting slightly, his dirt streaked face confused and his eyes white like a picture from a horror movie. Barry made an aborted move to get between the pyro and Caitlin but froze when she heard the redhead speak. 

“Ronnie.” Barry had never had the chance to meet Ronnie but the looks on her friends faces told her that this was beyond a doubt the man in question. He glanced at Caitlin and for a moment his eyes seemed to turn more human, for a moment Barry made out a pupil and iris’s, deep brown in color. But then the white was back and he spoke in what almost sounded like two voices. 

“Don’t look for me again.” Fire burst from his hand and he flew away, seemingly propelled by the flames. Barry stared with the others for a moment before footsteps drew their attention back to the Star Labs building. Limping slightly the three of them managed to duck into one of the side entrances before the doors to the main building burst open and Eddie and Joe ran out of them glancing around. Eddie was shaking from head to foot and Joe didn’t look much better. Eddie pressed his radio. 

“He got away. With the device.” Barry leaned her head against the wall and swore under her breath, Caitlin had tears on her face but Cisco looked like he was thinking.

 

Barry managed to get cleaned up enough to be seen at work in less than an hour though Caitlin forbade her from lifting anything with her arm for a few hours. She spotted Joe and Eddie talking in the bull pen and headed up to her lab. She didn’t want to have to lie to anyone anymore tonight. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep. But she couldn’t. Not with everything that had happened. By the end of the night Eddie had withdrawn his suggestion of an anti Flash taskforce and Barry had the sinking suspicion that he knew more than he should, but after being face to mask with the man in yellow she couldn’t blame him. 

 

Joe found his foster daughter sitting in her lab staring at an old plastic snow globe. He sighed and sat down in front of her. He was sort of hoping she would have an answer to how everything had gone so wrong that night. But she just frowned at the piece of plastic in her hands and spoke about her mother, about traveling the world. 

“I offered to send you abroad in college.” Barry nodded. 

“I remember. I couldn’t go. I couldn’t let myself go.” She still wasn’t looking at him. “I have been stuck in Central City. Fear has kept me in that living room for the past fourteen years. And that’s why I lost. That’s why I couldn’t beat him. My whole life I’ve been afraid of the man in yellow.” She trailed off glaring at the globe that now sat innocently on her desk. 

“When you first came to live with us I was scared.” Barry glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he nodded. “I was terrified, I was a single father already struggling to raise one daughter, you were a little girl who had not only just lost her mother but her father too, but in one week you changed the whole dynamic in that house. Suddenly everything was filled with this light. I know it sounds cheesy but it’s true. You brightened up everything. You’d been through more darkness than any man will in a lifetime and you never let it dim your soul. I had thought I was gonna change your life for the worse on accident, and you ended up changing mine for the better.” Barry was finally looking at him, and there were tears in her eyes. He could see the wall she had put up around herself in the last few days begin to crumble. He could feel tears in his own eyes as he kept talking. 

“So don’t you dare lose that light now Barry. The world may need the Flash but I need my daughter. My girls mean the world to me.” There was silence for a moment before Barry nodded and pulled Joe into a hug. He held his daughter close for a moment before clearing his throat and letting go. He stood and held out a hand to Barry. 

“Let’s go home.” Barry nodded and took his hand.


	60. Merry Christmas

Barry and Joe arrived home to find Iris, Eddie, Caitlin and Cisco already waiting for them. Iris hugged her sister tight and frowned when Barry flinched slightly then shrugged off her questions. Instead Barry turned to Caitlin and Cisco with a smile. 

“What are you guys doing here?” They smiled and hugged her a bit more gently as Joe grinned and responded. 

“I invited them. Where’s Dr. Wells?” Joe asked taking Barry’s coat.

“He wasn’t feeling up to a social gathering, but he sends his apologies and a gift.” Caitlin said gesturing to three small boxes under the tree, neatly wrapped in deep blue paper covered in stars. Barry grinned at them before stepping into the kitchen to grab some eggnog. Once they all had a mug Iris had Barry pull out the Angel out of the final box. Barry handed it to her sister who plugged it in and handed it to her father who smiled trading his mug for the glass and wire decoration. As they watched he placed the Angel on top of the tree and flicked the small switch that turned on the lights inside the frosted glass. They all cheered as the final decoration glowed. Joe stepped off to the side as Barry congratulated Iris and Eddie on moving in together and apologized for not being there when Iris told Joe, she’d had a breakthrough in a case and lost track of time. Well that’s what she claimed anyway. Iris could tell there was something else going on but no one in this room seemed likely to tell her. Well Eddie didn’t seem to know any more than she did. She sighed as she watched Caitlin and Barry talk about something sciency that she didn’t quite understand while Cisco and her father whispered in the corner. Something was going on and she was going to figure out what. 

 

Dr. Harrison Wells smiled to himself as he stood from his wheelchair and walked into his hidden room off the main hall at Star Labs. He glanced down at his hand, the ring still glinted on his finger, bright gold and shining like the day he’d stolen it. He pressed the lightning blot into a sensor on the wall and a compartment opened showing him an empty mannequin not dissimilar to the one Barry used to store her costume. He pressed the ring onto the small symbol in the device in front of him and his costume sprang into place on the mannequin. He stepped back over to his wheelchair and pulled the seat aside with a smile. He lifted the tachyonic device out of the hidden compartment and stepped back into his small sanctuary. He carefully placed it over the red symbol on the chest of his costume. He let out a low nearly relieved laugh as the device powered up and his costume began to ripple with red lightning. 

“Merry Christmas.” He said to himself with a smile letting his vocal chords vibrate as he had when he and Barry had fought earlier that night. 

 

Barry got back to her apartment late that night, much later than she’d planned. Eddie and Iris were staying the night at Joe’s and despite him insisting that she could stay too she hadn’t really wanted to. She hadn’t wanted to deal with anyone else looking at her like she would shatter any moment. She stepped out of her elevator and walked quietly down the darkened hall. Everyone was asleep by now. She went to pull her keys out of her pocket when she spotted something sitting by her door, well two somethings actually. One was a package she recognized as the scarf her neighbor Mrs. Price always knitted for everyone on their floor every Christmas. The other was a single item that she couldn’t quite make out in the dark of the hallway. She unlocked her door and flicked on her light and gasped. A single ice blue rose sat on her doormat, a bright blue ribbon tied around it in a neat bow. She glanced around, there was no one around. She scooped up the two items and locked her door behind her. She set the wrapped scarf down on her table and stared at the flower in her hand. It was just like the other flowers he’d sent her. She sat down in one of her kitchen chairs and threw the rose onto the table. She buried her head in her hands. 

She didn’t have time to think about this, about him. Bad enough Lisa Snart had decided she was going to go against Len’s word and contact her but now he was leaving her roses? She really didn’t have time for him, for his cute little smirk, and his shining blue eyes and quick wit. She growled at herself as she sat back in her chair and looked over at the flower sitting innocently on her table. 

 

“When did my life become so very thoroughly fucked?” She wondered aloud to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this one. I'll work on posting the sequel but it's not done yet.


End file.
